The King of My World?
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: Chris Jericho and his wife are separated, and Chris would do anything to get her back and convince her that he hadn't been cheating on her. But when he brings her in as a WWE Diva, will his plans backfire, or will she finally believe him? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Title: The King of My World?**

**Author:**** Krys/Kid Dynamo/THE Kid Hardy**

**Main Characters:**** Chris Jericho, Krys (OC), some others. Whoever I throw in could be a main character. Who knows?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Chris Jericho, or anyone else mentioned in this story, with the exception of Krys, and the children. Also, I do not own Jessica Irvine, or Ash Edward Irvine. They are Chris "Jericho" Irvine's wife and son (I love kids, but damn, he has a wife/cries/) This is my story alone, don't sue. You won't get anything worth much value.**

**Distribution:**** Sure, but drop me a line so I can check it out for myself. **

_**Prologue - June, 2004**_

"_Krys, I have to go, baby," Chris Irvine said exasperatedly as he tried to leave the house his wife now barricaded. "Can we finish this AFTER I come back home?"_

"_Oh no, Chris, you're not leaving this house until you tell me that whore's name," Krystle Irvine snarled, standing her ground against the door leading to the outside. "She's been calling here for you every night, Chris! Don't think I'm a damn idiot, just because I quit working to take care of YOUR children!"_

"_Hey, they're your children too!" Chris shot back. "And I haven't been doing anything wrong, Krys, please, I have to go."_

_Krys finally moved from the door. "Fine. Go. But don't think I'm giving this up. Not for one second."_

_Chris noticed the depressed look on her face, and walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Baby, I married you for a reason-"_

"_Because I was pregnant," she said, not looking at him._

"_No, because I loved you." Chris pushed the hair out of his wife's eyes, and looked deep into her eyes. "I would never cheat on you, Krys. Never. Jessica was before we met up again. She has no ties to me other than Ash. That's it."_

"_Then why does she tell me things like you were with her last night?" she asked sadly, throwing her hands up in the air and walking into the kitchen. "She's calling every day and night, and hanging up. She harasses me constantly, telling me she's going to you and her son, and get you to leave me. It scares me, Chris. I think about you, and-and her, and it scares and angers me."_

"_I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Chris said, hugging his wife, then walking out the door._

_Less than one year later, Christopher Keith Irvine and Krystle Irvine were separated._


	2. Ch 1: Life Isn't Easy

-1**Chapter One: Life Isn't Easy**

**Chapter Two Disclaimer:**** As usual, I have no control over Chris Jericho. I don't own his soul, either, unfortunately. Vince refuses to give me his damn soul yet AGAIN. I own Krys and the children only. Chris, Jessica and Ash Edward Irvine are property of themselves and Chris Irvine. All others are their own property, unless otherwise stated here.**

_**April 19, 2004**_

"So, I'm separated from Chris now," Krys said sadly to her best friend Rose, who was married to Chris Benoit. "And it's been hell trying to raise an eight year old daughter and twin boys without Chris for support." She threw her hands up in frustration and sighed. "What will I do, Rose?"

"Aw, I'm sorry Krys," Rose said, patting her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "The most I might be able to do would be to have Benny talk with him, see if he can get through to him."

"He didn't ask for it, Rose, I did. I was too damned paranoid about that bitch Jessica to take his word for it. I don't even know if he's to blame for my asking for the separation now or not."

"I'm so, so sorry, sweetie. I wish I could help." Just then, Rose heard the TV switch over. "Ooh, RAW's on, girl, come on!"

Before Krys could protest, Rose grabbed Krys' hand and dragged her over to the sofa to watch that Monday night's live taping of RAW. Krys heard the song "Break Down the Walls", and wanted to cry. "Chris…" she moaned, putting her head in her hands. "Why in the hell did I leave you…?"

_**WWE RAW Live - Calgary, Alberta Canada**_

Chris Jericho walked back to the locker room, holding his jaw. Tyson Tomko, the newest addition to RAW, had given him a nasty kick to the jaw, bruising more than just his pride. His jaw was killing him, and he was still hurting that his wife would want to leave him over his ex-girlfriend, Jessica. He hadn't had contact with Jessica since the last time he had seen his son, Ash.

"Hey man, how's your jaw?" Tomko asked him as he reached the Gorilla Position. "I didn't kick you too hard, did I?"

Chris winced. "It's fine. Nothing that won't feel a lot better with a shower and some sleep. Nice debut, man."

"Thanks. Have a good night." Tyson waved at Chris, and walked off behind Christian, a.k.a. Jason Reso, and his on-screen girlfriend Trish Stratus. The three waved good night to Chris, who waved back, and walked off to the parking lot. Chris, not feeling up to going out and partying with the guys, or pick up some floozy to fuck around with that night, Chris merely sighed, and headed to the men's locker room.

As he took off his shin guards and wrestling boots, he remembered the woman who was still technically his wife. _Lord, what in the hell did I do wrong to lose her?_ he thought, carrying his exhausted, sweaty frame into the showers.

As the hot water coursed its way down his body, he closed his eyes and thought about his deteriorating marriage, his wife, the separation, his children, everything that's plagued his mind since last year. "Shit!" he yelled angrily, pounding his hand on the wall. "Why in the hell did you have to leave me, Krys?"

Almost immediately, his mind wandered to the times when they were happiest, before the whole mess with Jessica and Ash. He had a difficult time getting out of the shower to get his gear together and get changed with a massive boner, but he managed to wrap a towel around his waist about two or three times, and walked out of the showers quickly, saying hi to anyone who managed to see him for at least a second.

He was almost home free, but a voice stopped him. "Jericho," Benoit called, from the other end of the benches. Sighing, Chris pulled his jeans on, which felt somewhat constricted at the moment, and walked over to one of his closest friends. "Got a minute?"

"I have a lot of minutes, Mr. Robot-o," he joked. "What's up?"

"I got a call from Rose," he said, mentioning his wife, who had just celebrated their third anniversary together. "She saw Krys today…" Jericho flinched at the name of his wife, whom he hadn't seen in almost a year "…and she said the poor girl's a wreck. You need to talk to her, man."

Almost immediately, Chris stiffened up. "Why in the hell should I?" he demanded. "_She_ left _me_, remember? You were there when she was packing up her shit, Chris. She was paranoid about Jessica, and that's what ruined our marriage. I have no reason to talk to her at all."

"You're being an asshole again, blondie."

Chris growled and shoved a hand through his mane of golden blonde hair. "Ben, she left me because she was afraid of someone who I felt nothing for anymore. I love her, I always will probably, but when you let your paranoia get in the way of an otherwise successful marriage, then your marriage deserves to fall apart. I'm tired of fighting for her, and convincing her to stay with me. Don't I deserve some happiness, Benoit?" Chris was going into his asshole mode, and once he got like that, no one was safe.

"I deserve a little fucking respect for putting up with all that crap she dished out. For the last three months of that marriage, everyday I was home, she made me miserable. _'She called me again, Chris.' 'What are we gonna do, Chris?' 'I don't wanna lose you Chris.' _Honest to God, the woman was so damn clingy, I'm almost glad she finally filed for separation and moved out of my house. The only thing I regret is that she took my kids with her."

"Chris-"

"No, Ben. I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to help her out. End of story." Chris turned around, and walked to the other end of the room to change, then left out.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

The car ride back to his hotel was pure torture. Ever since that conversation with Benoit, Chris had been thinking about maybe giving Krys a call, or at least calling Jade to ask her how Krys was doing. Finally, after settling into his hotel room for the night, he picked up the hotel phone. "Ah, the hell with it," he muttered, dialing his wife's cell phone number.

The phone rang for a few times, then a voice picked up. "Hello?" the voice asked. It was a woman.

Chris's throat tightened. "Hello, Krys."

A gasp, then a pause. "So, Rose told Chris to play the pity card, huh?" she asked coldly, but out of curiosity.

"No, Benoit just asked me to talk to you."

"So we're talking."

"…So we are." After a moment's pause, he asked, "How are the little ones?"

"Karina's wonderful, just doing terrible in school currently. T.J. and C.J. are being the demonic little bastards they were born to be, and giving me hell, as always." A crash was heard, ad Chris heard Krys yell, "Teddy! Get OFF of there, you devil!" followed by a child's laughter.

Chris couldn't help but laugh as he heard his wife try to deal with Teddy. The boy was always a little hell raiser, and loved to get into trouble. "And just what on earth are you laughing at, Irvine?" a breathless sounding Krys snapped as she got back on the phone.

"You trying to tame little Teddy. Funny as hell."

"He's a damn demon child."

"Aw, he's not all that bad."

"You try taking care of three kids all by yourself. You'll grow to see my way of thinking. Christopher don't you DARE…" a crash sounded, along with the sound of breaking glass. "Oh, no, not THAT!"

"Sounds like they're a handful."

"Understatement of the year," she retorted, putting him on hold, to take the children to bed. "Goodnight," she said to them, closing the door to their bedrooms.

She finally put the receiver to her ear again and said, "Since we left, everything's a lot harder on me. They're becoming more and more vicious, and I don't know how much more I can take, Chris."

His voice took on a harsh tone. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't have considered filing for separation and left Canada, because you knew my parents would have been more than willing to take care of them for you while you worked."

"Chris, I can't go begging your parents to help me whenever I'm in trouble! It's not fair to me or them, you know that. They'll only help me so many times before they stop treating me so kindly, and start to think that I'm taking advantage of their generosity." She took a deep breath and said, "Chris, I need your help."

"Oh, NOW you need my help? You should have thought about that before you accused me of sleeping with Jessica!"

"I was so wrong to think we could've had a civil conversation for once in a damn year! Chris, you're just as stubborn as you were last year!"

"And you're still the whiny bitch you were last year!"

"Fuck you!" she cried, slamming the phone down on the cradle. She then put her head in her hands, and tried hard not to cry. "Son of a bitch," she muttered, summoning up all her courage and walking to her room, where she finally cried herself to sleep.


	3. Ch 2: Talking Again

**Chapter Two Disclaimer: I'd love to make claims of property in the WWE, and the wrestling world, but I cannot. I don't own Chris Jericho/Chris Irvine, his son Ash, or his current wife in real life, Jessica. /growls/ Also, I do not own any other WWE superstar and/or Diva in this story. The only ones who are my property are Krys, her children, and Rose. Rose is a person in real life, but she is not married to Chris Benoit. She is her own property, and is used in this story, and this chapter, with her permission.**

The next morning, Chris opened his eyes to hear a shrill phone ringing. Groaning, he went to open his mouth to utter a few choice words at the phone when he saw the time on the alarm clock next to his bed, but groaned when he felt the tension in his jaw worsen. Oh well, he's worked through worse.

Sitting up in the bed, he reached over to the still ringing phone, and picked it up. "Hello…?" he asked groggily, yawning. The yawn caught in his throat when he heard someone yelling at him on the other end of the line.

"What in the hell did you say to Krys last night, Irvine?" 'Jade' Rose Benoit yelled at him. She had been Krys' close friend all throughout high school, and she was the one who had reintroduced the two the night Chris won the WCW and WWF World Heavyweight Championships, making himself the first Undisputed Champion in WWE history. "You called her last night, and the next thing I know, she's at my door this morning, teary-eyed and depressed!"

"Rose, whatever happened last night wasn't my fault," Chris explained. "She tried to say that she didn't want my parents to constantly baby-sit the kids while she's working, when she knows they adore Karina and the boys to death. They wouldn't have minded in the least, and she flew off the handle."

Rose sighed. "Well, Chris, separation isn't easy, you know."

"Tell me about it, Jade," he said slowly, dragging a hand through his hair. "I miss her like hell, and part of me wants to go back to her and beg her forgiveness for whatever shit Jessica pulled. But the other half of me wants her to suffer, remind her every day she wakes up, that she lost something good, and now she's paying for it. The only thing that hurts me the most, is that I don't get to see the kids as much as I want to."

"I know how you feel, really," Jade said, sympathizing with the blonde. "I'm sorry, Chris, I'd love to stay and keep talking to you, but I have to take little Danny to daycare, and drive Krys back to her place."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure. Bye, Chris."

"Bye, Jade." The two hung up, and Chris put his head in his hands and sighed.

_**In Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada…**_

"Guys, come on, it's time to go!" Krys yelled, parallel parking her minivan at the curb of their elementary school.

"Yay, mommy's here," T.J. said dully, opening the door of the minivan, and sliding inside. "Again."

"Teddy, come on, can't you at least be glad to see me?" Krys said, exasperated with her son's attitude problem. Karina and C.J. climbed into the car, each greeting their mother with a smile and a hug before buckling themselves into the seats. "I mean, I try to be here for you guys, but there's only so much I can do."

"I want daddy," C.J. whined.

Krys pulled the car away from the curb, and onto the highway. "Your father's not here anymore, guys," she said slowly, glancing briefly into the rearview mirror at them. "He's only got so much time off from work before he has to go back."

"Well, why can't he see us?" Karina asked quietly. "He had plenty of time to before, why not now?"

"Because mommy and daddy are having a problem right now," Krys snapped. "Mommy's afraid daddy doesn't love her or you guys anymore, and that's why he's not here! Is that what you wanted to hear?" She stopped at a red light, and got herself together. "I'm sorry, you guys. It's just… been really stressful for the past two days, and I need some chill time, okay? And daddy only added more stress to my life, but I didn't mean to take it out on you, okay? I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me."

"We not mad, mom," T.J. said from his car seat. "We think you and daddy need to talk 'gain."

The light changed to green, and Krys drove silently all the way back to the house. "Go on in and get changed, I'll be in in a few," she said, closing the door back. Once the three children went inside, Krys pulled out her phone, and called Chris' cell, halfway hoping he wouldn't pick up.

Luckily for her, his voice mail picked up. _"Hey, it's the King of the world. Not at the phone right now, but if you ass clowns leave your name and number, I just might take time out of my busy schedule to talk to you. Later, monkeys!"_

Krys had to bite back a laugh. She had been the one to suggest he leave a message in his asshole mode. "Hey ass jockey, it's the queen of the world here. If you're not too busy re-dyeing your brown hair, drop me a line sometime soon. Later."

She ended the call, and felt a sudden urge to hear his voice. Even if it was just the annoying side of him, she still wanted to hear it.

_**One Hour Later**_

"_Hey ass jockey, it's the queen of the world here. If you're not too busy re-dyeing your brown hair, drop me a line sometime soon. Later." _Chris replayed the message over and over on his phone, listening to the cheery sound of her voice, and how she called him ass jockey. She always did love calling him whatever having to do with an ass.

He laughed despite himself. Though he felt that he should hate her for giving up on their marriage and taking his children, he found himself smiling at the sound of her voice. _This girl has really fucked you up, Irvine,_ he tried to tell himself, but he wasn't listening. _Time to see what you want, wife of mine._

"Glad to see you've finally detached yourself from the hair dye, Jericho," came Krys' voice once she'd picked up. "I'm guessing you want to know why I called you, right?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to know the truth…"

Krys was silent for a moment. Then she said, "I want to try once more, Chris. Tell me what I need to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not giving you up without a fight. I want you back, and I don't care how."


	4. Ch 3: A Family Again?

**Chapter Three Disclaimer: Like in the aforementioned chapters, I do not own Chris Jericho, his real life wife /growls/ Jessica, or his real life son, Ash Edward Irvine. I only own this story, Krys, and the children, which are purely fictional. Any WWE Superstars and/or Divas are also not my property, unless mentioned here. Vince still refuses to give me Jericho's soul, so until I get that, I'll just have to settle for this story.**

"So you're finally admitting that you want me back?" Chris asked, unable to keep the happy tone out.

"In a matter of words, yes. But more so, the bugs want to see their father." Chris heard the smile in her voice, and knew that the kids weren't the only ones who wanted to see him.

"As soon as tonight's house show is over, my ass is on the first plane back to Winnipeg."

He heard Krys laugh. "Okay, Chris, should I leave the door unlocked?"

"Just wait up for me."

_**Later that Night…**_

Krys was just clearing away the dinner dishes, and was preparing to get the kids ready for bed, when there was a knock at the door. "Who on earth could THAT be?" Karina whined, standing up and going to the front door. "Who is it?"

"The boogeyman," said a creepy voice. Karina screamed, and ran into the kitchen to her mother, who was just coming out.

"What in the world is wrong with you, Rina?" Krys asked, seeing her daughter looking ready to cry.

"The boogeyman's gonna get me!" she whined, burying her face into Krys's skirt. Krys merely chuckled, and went to the door.

"Well, let's just see if the boogeyman won't get a pop in the face for messing with my little girl," Chris answered as Krys opened the door. He saw Karina's face light up, and he scooped her up in his arms and gave her a massive kiss on the cheek. "How's my little princess of the world?"

"Fine, daddy," Karina said, smiling up at her father, her blue eyes bright as day.

"DAD!" came two bellowing voices. Chris looked up in time to see T.J. and C.J. come running, before he was knocked down to the floor. "Yeah! Daddy's here!" they yelled.

Krys closed the door, smiling contentedly at her husband being attacked by three loving children. "Looks like you three missed me, huh?" Chris asked, setting C.J. up on his shoulders. "How ya been, monster boys?"

"That's king of the world to YOU, peon!" C.J. yelled, whacking Chris with his hand, right on the nose. Karina shrieked with laughter as Chris fell to his knees and wrestled with the three monsters.

"You guys, let your dad up, he's had a long day," Krys said, seemingly coming to Chris' rescue from the onslaught of shrieking, happy children. "He's had a long flight, and he doesn't need any of this… at least, not until I get the first shot in." She pinched his neck, and he mock screamed, falling to his knees. "Owned, Irvine, OWNED!"

"Oh, you wait till these monsters go to bed," Chris mock threatened, with a smile on his face. "I'll give you what-for."

"Oh, you're not gonna do a single thing, mister," Krys said, a smirk on her face. "Because I wear the pants in this family."

"And what if those pants were to come off?" Chris said sneakily, sending a blush creeping up to Krys's cheeks, and a shiver to run up her spine.

"Oh, you're not gonna do a thing to me," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Knowing this game like the back of her hand because they'd played it at least a thousand times, Krys promptly let go of Chris' neck, and walked over to the sofa, and perched down on it, giving him a mildly domineering look.

"Kids, I think it's time you guys went to bed," Chris said slowly, getting a heated look in his eyes. The kids saw the looks exchanged between the two, and gagged.

"Oh ew, they're gonna do it," Karina said, sticking her tongue out, grossed out by the whole episode. "You guys are nasty."

Thrown out of the 'game' by Karina, Chris hopped to his feet, and scooped Karina up. "Yeah, well get used to it, missy. You're not gonna be doing anything like THAT for a long time. Not until your forties, at least."

"Chris, leave that girl alone," Krys said with a mock scolding tone. "You know that's totally the wrong age for someone like her. You should be telling her that until she outlives us, she'll never be doing anything of the sort."

"Thanks goodness. 'Cause if I ever turn out like you two, I think I'll smack myself with a chair a few good times." Everyone laughed again, and Chris took the little ones up to their rooms to get some sleep, Krys following him up the stairs.

Standing in the doorway of each room, watching their children drift off to sleep, they both had a content smile on their faces. Chris finally walked away from Karina's room to where Krys stood in T.J. and CJ's room, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They look so happy when they're sleeping," Krys whispered, leaning into his embrace. "Shame that it's only during this time that I get peace to myself."

"Well, raising children by yourself is never easy," Chris whispered back. "Raising three children is torture on one person. It's better with someone here to help you."

"What am I gonna do, Chris?" she asked, moving away and heading into the master bedroom, where she sat on the edge of the bed. "I barely have enough time to be with them, I'm working so hard. I hardly have enough to keep this house, and I'm at my wits' end! I really hate having to do this, but I really need your help."

"You know I'll help you, no matter how bad we fought before." Chris sat next to her, and draped an arm around her. "I could always send you the money, if you really want to go through with a divorce-"

"No," she said firmly. "I don't want a divorce. When I said I wanted to work things out, I didn't mean with a lawyer present. I really want to make things work, Chris, but I want to take things slow between us. I want the bugs to be able to see their dad whenever they want, or talk to you whenever they want, and I want to come home to you at the end of the day. But that's not going to happen until you either stop wrestling, or I join you on the road."

"Well, how about you join me on the road?"

"What about Karina, and the boys?"

"My parents, remember?"

"Chris, I don't to burden them with those demons…"

"They love those three to death, regardless of how bad those little rats are." He gave her a half smile. "What do you say? You don't have to be a Diva, you could just be, like, a backstage interviewer, something of the sort."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea. And it's not like it won't help repair our marriage, because we certainly need it. And I damn sure won't complain about the pay. I guess it's a deal."

"That's my girl. I'll call Vince in the morning, and see if he can work something out with you." He then kissed her forehead, and pushed her onto the bed. "Get some sleep, kid. You might have to go shopping for a suit or something to wear when you're meeting Vince, that is, if he agrees to meet with you."

"Yes, Moongoose."

"Oh, shut up."


	5. Ch 4: Permission and Pancakes

**Chapter Four Disclaimer:**** All disclaimers from before apply. Basically, you recognize any WWE wrestler, personality, or spouse of a WWE wrestler in this fiction, I don't own. Also, I don't own the lyrics to the Fozzy song, "To Kill a Stranger". The song and lyrics belong to the members of Fozzy themselves.**

The next morning, Krys awoke to the sound of shrieking children. Thinking that they were in danger, her eyes flew open, and she jumped out of bed, running out of her bedroom, throwing a robe on as she went.

"What's going on?" she questioned, running down the stairs to see Karina, Teddy Jr., and Chris Jr. all in the kitchen, pancake batter on their faces and hands. Chris stood in the middle of the kitchen, between the counter and the stove, pancake batter all over his face and hands as well. They all looked like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar--um, pancake box.

"You guys," she said with a sigh. "Go get cleaned up. All of you," she said, looking at Chris as well, "while I clean up this mess, and make you the breakfast your father so obviously failed to do. And hurry up, you guys, your classes start at 8:30!"

Chris shot his children a mischievous grin. "Come on, you rats," he said, grinning evilly, "upstairs!" He began chasing the little devils through the kitchen, then finally they took the horseplay out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom.

Krys had to smile as she cleaned up the powder that had to be mixed to make pancakes. "Once again, left to clean up the mess…" she reminisced to herself, wiping the batter from the stovetop, before mixing a new batter herself. She wasted no time in stirring the mix in a large cup, then pouring a few small portions into the pan. She began singing to herself softly one of Fozzy's biggest hits off of their 2002 album _'Happenstance'_, "To Kill a Stranger".

'_I'm drowning, in the shadows _

_that creep in my mind_

_And it's hard to escape,_

_when there's no place left for _

_Me to hide'_

While she was in the middle of cooking and singing, she didn't notice that Chris was in the doorway, listening to her sing. The only thing that caught her attention from singing and the pancakes, was the sound of Chris' voice, picking up at the pre-chorus to the song.

'_And I keep on running _

_from the blood on my hands_

_The battle is won but _

_Will it ever end'_

Krys turned quickly, surprise written all over her face. "I thought you were looking after the bugs…" she mumbled, looking down. "I know how you feel about your music, sorry…"

"No, it's okay," he said, walking over to her. For a moment, their eyes connected, then Chris reached his hand out, and touched her cheek. "It's okay. Really."

Krys looked up into his blue eyes again, and felt herself falling all over again. Hard. Almost immediately, she turned back to the stove, flipping the pancakes. "You'd better go clean yourself up as well," she said quickly, almost breathlessly. "The pancakes are almost done." As if proving her point, she flipped two pancakes onto a plate.

Temporarily set back, Chris backed away, nodded, and headed off back into the living room. Left in the kitchen once again, Krys closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. "That was close," she said to herself. "Too close. I can't let that happen again."

_Krys, get over yourself,_ her mind yelled at her as she started flipping pancakes again. _It's been almost six months since you even remotely let the man touch you, let alone sleep with you! Don't you think it's time to either let him in, or let him broaden his horizons?_

"But what about Jessica?" she had to ask no one. "What about Ash?"

"What are you talking about, mom?" Karina asked. Krys whirled around to see the three children looking at her quizzically from the doorway. Each child was cleaned and dressed. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one, sweetie. Come on, guys, sit down and eat your breakfast." Krys quickly pulled out plates and slid them onto the table near the counter, along with forks and knives. She started dishing out pancakes, while Karina went to the refrigerator and pulled out the strawberry syrup and butter. "I hate to rush you guys, but you're gonna have to speed eat. It's almost 8, and I wanna get you guys out before 8:15."

"Oh, let them take their time," Chris said, sitting down at the table as well. "I'll get them to school on time, don't worry."

"Thanks a million Chris," she said, then gave him a suspicious look. He feigned an innocent face, and she shook her head and dropped three pancakes on his plate. "Just stuff that hole in your face, and leave me alone."

"Testy, testy," he said, pretending to hiss at her. Krys only stuck her tongue out at him, and sat at the counter.

"Mom, can you sign my permission slip for the trip today?" Karina asked. "My teacher said she's giving an extension today, but today's the last day, and I really wanna go."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I don't think you really need to go on a ferry ride in the middle of winter," Krys said, sighing again. "What if you fall over? You could get hurt really bad, and I won't know a thing about it until they call me or something."

"Dad, tell her to let me go," Karina whined.

"Rina, you can't keep begging your father to tell me to do things," Krys snapped. "He can't convince me to do stuff all the time."

"Chill, Krys," Chris said, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Karina, do you really wanna go on this trip?"

"Yes."

"Where's it to?"

"They're ferrying us across Lake Manitoba to the other side and back," Karina said. "Mommy thinks it's a waste of time and money, saying that I could be using this time to study, instead of going on a trip."

"How good are your grades?" he asked.

"She's failing English and History," Krys said.

Chris thought for a moment. "I'll make a compromise with you two," he finally said. "Karina, you can go on the trip, but only if you promise to study all of tonight, instead of watching your shows."

"Do I HAVE to study?" she whined.

"How do you think you'll be able to get trips to bigger and better places? That's what I did."

"And that's only because your dad is a world famous hockey player, and you're a world famous wrestler," Krys said with a snort. Chris elbowed her in her side, and she choked on a forkful of pancake. The boys snorted and snickered into their plates.

After managing to wash the food down with a few sips of water, Krys sighed. "Alright, you can go. But only if, and I mean ONLY, if you study all of today. Hand me the permission slip." Karina bounced into the living room, and came back in with the slip of paper, and both her parents signed it.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad!" Karina squealed, putting her plate into the sink, and hugging both her parents. "I promise, I'll be good and study."

"Good. Now get your stuff together, and wait for your brothers to finish." Karina nodded and ran into the living room to watch some television before they left. Krys smiled up at Chris. "You're making me go easy on her."

"Hey, you have to let up every once in a while." He shrugged.

"Kids need to be denied every once in a while, otherwise they'll end up like you two." Just then, the two boys put their hands up, their faces and hands covered in sticky red syrup. "Oh, God, what am I going to do with you two?" she cried, rushing to get a wet cloth and clean the gooey mess off of them. "Come on, you two, into the car so your dad can drop you off."

"I call front seat!" Karina yelled from the living room, then ran out to the car, with the boys screaming, "No fair!" after her.

"Neither one of you get front seat," Chris said. "You're all under thirteen, so you get to stay in the backseat."

"Awwww, DAD!"

"Tough. Deal with it, monkeys! This is the king of the world's car!" As Chris pulled off, he could see his wife smiling in the doorway of the house the four of them had just left.


	6. Ch 5: Thanking Chris

**Chapter Five Disclaimer: Same disclaimers as before apply. I don't own Chris Irvine, Jessica Irvine, or even Ash Edward Irvine. No WWE Diva or WWE Superstar are my property, unless you count the OC's that appear in this story. Other than those, which I will personally claim in each disclaimer, I own no one in this story.**

When Chris got back from dropping the children off at school, he came back to the house, and back to Krys. "We need to talk," he said, closing the door once he stepped in.

Krys looked up from the book she'd been reading on the sofa. She looked at him quizzically, and put the book on the table. "Sure," she said, sitting up straight, and looking at him, slightly confused, as he sat next to her. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I called Vince in the car after I dropped the little ones off at school, and he said that he'd love to meet you. He said he'd like to talk to you about what you wanted to do as a WWE employee, that sort of thing."

"Cool, I wanted to tell him what I wanted to do, but I sorta wanted to run it by you first." Krys straightened herself on the sofa, and said, "I was thinking I could kinda be a backstage interviewer? If not that, then at least a Diva."

"Well, you'll automatically be a Diva by being an interviewer," Chris said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I have to leave in a few hours to head back out to the States, so I'm gonna go pack my stuff up and let you think about what you're going to say to him about a job."

"Alright." Chris started to head upstairs, when Krys stopped him. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

She was quiet for a moment, then… "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. If it weren't for you, I would've never been able to survive any of this. All of this, it wouldn't mean anything without you. I just want to thank you." Her voice was quiet, unsure, but grateful for his help.

"You're welcome. Anything I can do to help you…" He hesitated, then said, "When Ben and Jade first told me about your situation, I thought that you deserved it, for ditching me in a time I needed your love and trust. I wanted you to go through pain and misery. But now that I see that you might be losing everything, and trying to juggle taking care of three kids, I want to help you."

Silently, Krys stood up, and walked over to Chris. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around him, catching the scent of him. His scent of overall manliness overwhelmed her, and clouded her senses. "Chris…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"What?" he breathed, his blue eyes looking at her slowly.

"Kiss me," she begged. "Don't you dare leave here without touching me at least once."

Obliging his wife, Chris put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her eyelids. "I always knew you couldn't resist me," he joked, crushing his mouth over hers.

Feeling Chris place his lips over hers, Krys immediately grabbed at his shoulders, mewling softly, knowing it drove Chris crazy. Chris somehow found the willpower to tear himself away from her, and grinned wolfishly. "You really don't want me to leave this house, do you?" he said raggedly, gasping for breath.

"Not yet, at least. Can't you stay for a little bit?"

Chris lifted her up, and carried her up the stairs. "I think I can set aside some time for you, dear wife."

_**A Few Days Later - Titan Towers, Stamford, Connecticut**_

"Mr. McMahon, it's an honor to finally meet you," Krys said, shaking the billion-dollar company's chairman of the board and owner. "Chris speaks nothing but highly of you every time we speak."

"Well, Krystle, I'm glad Chris thinks so highly of me." Vincent Kennedy McMahon, owner of World Wrestling Entertainment said, smiling at her. "So, Christopher has asked me to meet with you today, to discuss employing you in the WWE, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. I think I can be an asset to your company if you bring me on as a backstage interviewer."

"Oh?" Vince quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, sir-"

"Vince, please."

"Well, Vince, I think that I can help bring more wrestling back to the sports entertainment aspect of your company." Wetting her lips, Krys continued. "I could start off as a backstage interviewer, but then, maybe I could possibly move on to bigger and better things, like wrestling some of the other Divas in regular matches. Since Chris has taught me some of the basic moves, like a tackle-drop-down, and headlocks, etc., and due to the fact that I had some training in ECW, I feel that if you allow me to wrestle the female wrestlers, not the Divas, we will be able to have the fans put a little more faith in the Women's Division, and not see them as just sex toys or eye candy."

"I like the way you think, Krystle."

"Please, call me Krys."

"Krys," he corrected himself. "I love the way your mind works. Now, I'll have my secretary draw up your contract, and you should receive it in the mail at your home in about one to two weeks. Is that alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, sir."

"Are there any other negotiations that you would like to set your contract to?"

"Well…" Krys stopped and thought for a moment. "Could you possibly have me in as few bra and panties matches, and any other eye candy-type matches, if only for a little while?"

"Well, those types of matches won't happen until you're at least a Diva for about six months. So I'd say you're pretty safe." Vince smiled down at her, and shook her hand. "Thank you for coming in today and giving your input."

"Thank you for allowing me to give it."

"You know, for being Chris' wife, you sure aren't as wordy as he is."

Krys grinned back. "Well, you ARE the boss, so I'm considering myself on probation as the time goes by. Once that six months goes by, then I may start being a bitch to everyone."

Vince laughed, then shook her hand again. "Pleasure seeing you today."

"Thank you for employing me again, Mr. McMahon."

Walking out of the chairman's office, she saw Chris sitting impatiently by the door. "Well!" he said.

"Well what?" she asked innocently.

"Krystle Lynnette Irvine!" he said agitatedly, grabbing her shoulders.

She grinned up at him. "He's gonna send my contract in the mail. I'm gonna be a Diva!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him.

Chris set her down, and gave her a firm look. "You'd better not show too much skin in those magazines when you pose," he warned.

Krys looked at him devilishly. "Why, Christopher, why would you say such a thing? You know it's customary of a Diva to wear next to nothing. Why should I be any different?"

Chris grumbled in his throat, and Krys laughed. "Don't worry, King of the World. I'm still your queen." _For the moment…?_


	7. Ch 6: Paranoid?

**Chapter Six Disclaimer: All other disclaimers from the previous chapters apply to this chapter as well. I do not own "Jade" Rose; she is her own property. Chris Irvine's parents are also not my property they are their own property as well. I also do not own Chris Benoit; he is his own property as well. Kelly Irvine is my property; she is a made up character, and the name is used with a friend's permission. Any characters you don't recognize as a WWE Superstar or Diva on TV is my property, unless stated otherwise here and in future disclaimers. So you can't sue me, NYAH!**

_**Later that Same Day - 2:00 PM**_

Krys was eating lunch at a nearby Burger King, when she whipped out her cell phone. She called Chris Benoit's cell phone, and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Krys," he said as he picked up. "How are things with you and blondie?"

She laughed. "Same as always, I guess. We're talking again, and he even got me my job back with the company. Vince is gonna send my contract in the mail."

"So you see this as being a sort of therapy for yours and Chris' marriage?"

"I definitely think it will help us. I see it this way: If I'm around Chris for a while on the road, instead of being with him when he gets home, then it'll ease my fears about Jessica trying to steal him from me. Once I get over my paranoia, we can move everything back in, and we'll be one big, happy family again."

"That's a good thought. Who's taking care of the kids while you and Chris are on the road?"

"Ted and Chris's mom. Goddamn it, I can never remember the poor woman's name, and they were at my wedding. Crap! Hell, it'll come to me eventually, but they volunteered to watch the demons. Kelly volunteered to take the runts to school, and do their parent-teacher conferences and stuff until one of us is able to go back home. She and Ville are dying to look after those demons, though I don't know why." She laughed.

Chris laughed as well. "Well, at least you have reinforcements while you and Chris are going to be away. I pity poor Rose; she's there all by herself with mine and Nancy's kids."

Krys mock gasped. "How could you leave that woman there with all those wolverine kids?" she said jokingly. "They're gonna tear her apart, you know."

Chris laughed again. "I wouldn't worry about that," he said mysteriously. "They're always on their best behavior when I'm around."

"Yeah, because they know you're gonna bite one of them if they misbehave!" Krys joked, nearly choking on her soda as she laughed. "Hey, have you seen Chris around? I haven't seen him since we came back to the hotel from the Towers."

"Sorry Krys, I haven't seen him," Benoit said apologetically. Hearing the silence on the other end of the line, Chris said quickly, "Krys, don't get paranoid, I'm sure Chris isn't with Jessica right now."

"And how do you know?" she snapped. "He could be, for all we know!" Taking a deep breath, she calmly said, "I'm sorry Chris. After all this talking about being with him on the road could be therapy, I threw it all out the window in just a few moments of paranoia. Lord, I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid. You're just afraid of losing him. I know just how you feel. If I ever lost Jade, I don't know what I'd do."

Krys looked at her watch. "I'd love to chat a little longer, Benny, but I've got to let you go. I made a promise to myself to get my buns to the gym and work out some."

"Okay, Krys, I'll talk to you another time. Bye."

"Bye, Ben." Krys hung up, and put her trash in the garbage can. She had just gotten her jacket and backpack, when her cell rang. Walking quickly out of the restaurant into the summer air, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Whatever you're scared of concerning Chris right now, bitch, fear the worst," a voice said coldly.

"Who the hell is this?" she demanded, but the person had hung up. "Hello? Hello? Damn it!" she snarled, clicking the phone off. She stormed over to her car, and drove back to the hotel she was staying at for the few night's stay with Chris. When she saw Chris, she was going to rip him a new one.


	8. Ch 7: Training and Tanning

**Chapter Seven Disclaimer: Chris Jericho's parents I don't own. Chris Jericho I do not own. My only property in this story is Krys, Rose, her child in this story, and Krys's children in this children.**

**Also, in the last story, I seriously couldn't remember Chris Jericho's mother's name, lol. So, if anyone remembers her name, please tell me so in a review or message. Thanks!**

Walking into the local Gold's Gym, Krys changed in the bathroom into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She walked back out into the gym, and hopped on the treadmill, trying to keep her anger and fear in check. _Relax, Krys, _she told herself. _Chris is a grown man, he doesn't need to check in with you every few seconds. He's probably out at the gym, or shopping for a new pair of pants or something. Nothing to worry about. You're going to make yourself sick one of these days, worrying constantly about him._

"What am I so worried about?" she finally said, hopping off the treadmill, and walking over to the Pilates machine. "He's a faithful man; don't worry yourself too much, seriously."

Working herself out for a half hour, and getting a good sweat out of it, Krys stood up and wiped the machine off. She then walked over to the punching bag, and placed a few good punches on the bag. "Hey," said a voice from behind her. Turning quickly, Krys was shocked to see the Intercontinental Champion, Edge. "Well, look at the new girl," the Canadian said, with a smirk on his face. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do," she said, nodding. "You're Adam Copeland, Edge on TV, right? I'm sure you should remember me."

"Well, I would, but my mind has seemed to draw a blank."

Sighing, Krys said, "Krystle Irvine. Chris Jericho's wife? You were the best man at our wedding."

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. How've your kids been? Still demons?"

Krys stiffened up almost immediately. "The only ones who can call them demons are FRIENDS of both mine and Chris'. You just happen to be a friend of Chris', not mine," she said coldly. "And they're just fine, thank you very much."

Adam tsked mildly. "That's not a very good way to start your career as a WWE employee," he said. "As the new kid, your first lesson is to introduce yourself to the older employees, show some favoritism, if you know what I mean."

"I'll speak to who I want, when I want," she said coolly. "And when it comes to favoritism, whomever I feel deserves it will get it, along with my respect. You may seem like a great guy to my husband, but you have yet to prove yourself as one to me. Good day, Mr. Copeland." Without another word, Krys turned on her heel, and walked away from the blonde Canadian.

"Bitch," he muttered, walking over to the treadmill.

_**An Hour Later**_

Krys was walking back to the hotel in Stamford, still waiting for a call from Chris, when she saw the sun shining over a beautiful pool. Smiling to herself, she got out her favorite bikini (luckily one that wasn't too skimpy; she didn't want Chris murdering her before she was able to sign her contract), a nice, deep red one, snatched a towel from the bathroom, and took the elevator to the pool deck.

She saw a particularly sunny patch of the pool deck, and had to sit there, so she made her way to it. Seating herself on one of the lounge chairs, she grabbed her bottle of suntan lotion, squeezed a generous amount of it into her hands, and began to work it into her light brown skin. She would have asked for help, but she didn't know many of the Superstars in the company at the point, and she didn't want to come off as a slut. So she just decided to lay on her back, and bask in the glow of the generous sun.

She had been lying in the sun for about five minutes, when a shadow cast over her. No longer feeling the sun on her skin, she frowned and looked up, taking her sunglasses off. "Excuse me?" she asked politely. "You're blocking the sun."

The person kneeled down, and Krys smiled brightly. "Well, excuse me," Chris said smugly, smirking at her. "Need some lotion on your back?" he offered with a sly grin.

"I do believe I forgot that area," she said playfully. She then turned her back to him, and untied the straps to the top part of her bathing suit. "Mind doing me?"

"I would, just not in public," he said slyly, taking the lotion, and squeezing some out onto his hands, and rubbing it in. Krys lay on her stomach on the chair, while Chris rubbed the lotion into his wife's back. She purred seductively, and closed her eyes, loving his touch.

Where were you today, Chris?" she asked suddenly. Chris never moved his hands from her back, but spoke anyway.

"I went to work out, hun. Why?"

"Well, I was just making sure, since Ben and I hadn't seen you all day. I started to get paranoid again."

Sighing, Chris moved his hands from her back, and retied the strings to her bikini. "Krys, really, you don't have to worry about that anymore," he said. "I haven't seen Jessica in ages, and I don't see any other woman in that light except for you. I don't want to sleep with any woman other than you. You have to trust me, Krys. Without trust, there is no love."

"You so stole that from _'Moulin Rouge'_."

"But it's true."

"I know." Krys sat up and faced him, a small smile on her face. "I'm so sorry about being insecure. It's just that you're the self-proclaimed 'Sexy Beast', not to mention a rock star. While you and the guys were out on tour, and you're out wrestling, it's just those little things that drive me crazy. I'll try to cut down on the paranoia, I promise."

"Thanks, love. Now, you wanna stand up? I'll walk you around the pool." Chris helped her to her feet, and convinced her to walk with him.

"Why? Christopher Keith Irvine, what are you--NOOOO!" she shrieked as Chris jumped, still holding her, into the pool.


	9. Ch 8: SummerSlam Interview

**Chapter Eight Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Irvine family: Chris, Loretta (R.I.P.), or Ted. I am merely a fan fiction author, with a sudden case of the horn for Chris Jericho, which fueled this story. I can't tell you how long I had a stupid grin on my face after seeing Chris in an Intercontinental Championship match at SummerSlam 2004 LMAO. Don't sue; you won't get that much, other than some cats, some wrestling games, and some student loan bills. LOL.**

**NOTE:**** Many thanks go out to TakerTakeMe, who gave me a heads-up on Jericho's mother. Hence the name, Loretta, LOL. Also, the segment entirely written in italic text is the interview Chris had given to Lillian Garcia at SummerSlam 2004. Anyway, I think that might be it for this chapter, so enjoy!  
**

"Chris, that was a really evil thing to do," Krys shrieked as she gulped in air. "That wasn't funny!"

Chris swam up and his head broke through the glassy surface of the water, and his grinning face met her scowling one. "Oh, you're too uptight," he said, splashing her in the face with more water. "You'll be a Diva soon, celebrate."

"I could celebrate with you not splashing water in my face!" she groaned, splashing him back. "You dick." Just to gain some sort of revenge, she then dunked him.

"Hey, watch it, doll!" Chris yelped as he came back up for air. "That wasn't fair, Krys, I wasn't looking."

"Sure it was fair," she said with a straight face. "You did it to me, so I did it to you."

"I happened to do it to you a lot over these last few days," Chris said smugly, earning him a splash of water in the face.

"You are such a pervert, Christopher Keith Irvine." Turning her back to him, Krys began to tread water, swimming to the edge of the pool closest to her lounge chair. "A pervert, and a dick."

"But you love me for it."

"For the moment," she said, getting out of the pool, and drying herself off, before lounging on the chair again. Chris simply followed her to the chair, and seated himself on the end, smirking over her relaxing face. "You're blocking the sun again, Jerky."

"I love you, Krys."

Opening her eyes, Krys smiled up at her husband. "Aw, I love you too, Chris. A hell of a lot."

_**Two Weeks Later - WWE SummerSlam 2004/August 15, 2004 - Toronto, Ontario, Canada**_

Krys stood in the living room of her Winnipeg, Manitoba home, staring in shock at the contract in front of her. "Ma'am, do you need a day or two to sign that, and I'll come back tomorrow?" the mailman offered. "I sort of have to make my rounds."

Krys looked up in surprise. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I'll just deliver this myself. Thank you so much, sir. Have a good day." The postman wished her a good day as well, and Krys closed the door behind him. Once she signed her name, she nearly screamed with excitement.

_I'm going to be a Diva! _she thought happily, trying her best not to dance around the house. She finally stopped when the phone rang, and she glided over to it, on cloud nine. "Irvine residence, Krystle Irvine speaking," she said happily.

"So I'm guessing that your contract came?" came Chris' smooth voice. Krys grinned.

"You know it. Is it okay if I bring it to the Bell Center before the show starts tonight?"

"I don't see why not. I think Vince might even have you doing some interviews tonight," Chris explained. "Hell, he might even have you do MY interview, if you're lucky."

"Don't flatter yourself, Irvine. I still have that one story I read about you being abducted by bunnies…"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he said quickly. "So, you're definitely showing up tonight?"

"I'll try my best to make it before the show starts. That is, unless you want to pick me up, and drive me all the way to Toronto?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. So I'll see you in a few hours?"

"You sure will, Jerky."

"Woman, you're such a smartass," Chris said, with a hint of a smile in his voice. "I can't wait to see you."

"Ditto."

"Okay, I'm gonna head out now, so I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Chris hung up, and Krys smiled to herself. _Things are going great with Chris, and I'm going to be a Diva. Man, things are looking up for us!_

Almost hesitantly, she looked towards the phone, expecting that bitch Jessica to call and threaten or harass her. But there was only silence. Krys grinned happily again, and ran upstairs to pack her things.

_**Approximately two hours Later…**_

"Krys, you ready?" Chris yelled, walking into the house.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she called from upstairs. Chris grinned.

"A minute for a woman is two hours! Make is snappy, woman, we have to be back in Toronto by six!"

"Oh, hold your horses, I'm coming," Krys said, jogging down the stairs. Turning, Chris went to tease her some more, but stopped when he saw her in a pair of tight blue jeans, and a red midriff tee. "Ready?" she asked, coming over to him. "Um… Chris?"

Chris was brought back to attention when Krystle waved her hand in his face. "Earth to Jerky, what's your location?" she asked teasingly. "I'm all set to go. Was there anything else you needed before we leave?"

"Uh, no. Nothing that I can think of right at the moment."

"Well, run me down a list of things I should have on me when we leave."

"Alright." Chris ticked things off on his fingers. "Uh… clothes for the week?"

"Check." Krys held up her suitcase.

"Hmm… seductive clothing to make yourself more appealing to the crowd and Vince to make sure he hires you?"

Krys made a face at him, and he laughed. "Check. You're an asshole, Christopher Keith Irvine."

"So I've been told. Okay, let's see, what else… toothbrush?"

"I'm sure they have plenty of them at the hotel we're staying at."

"Puh-lease," Chris snorted. "You'd be surprised to see how much stuff there is that's supposed to be there that's not. Now, toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Cell phone?"

She reached into the back of her jean pockets, and Chris had to gulp hard when she turned her back to him. "Lord, these damned jeans are too tight. Chris, help me get my phone out of my back pocket, please."

"Woman, you're tempting me far too much today," Chris muttered, trying to reach his hand into her back pocket. "Jesus, woman, how in the hell were you able to fit your fat ass into these jeans?" he gasped.

Krys elbowed him in the face. "Go to hell," she grumbled. "I was sure I could fit these. They're only six years old. The last time I wore them…"

"Was the night we got Karina back from that kidnapper," Chris finished for her. "Please, don't remind me. There's too many bad memories about that night that I'd rather not relive."

"But there was a lot of good things about that night that I'd love to relive, eventually." Krys finally managed to get the phone out of her jeans pocket, and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll have to change out of these jeans, huh?"

"Yeah, and throw them in the trash, while you're at it."

"You're out of your mind. I can still fit them."

"Yeah, but it'd be hard to conduct an interview with your own jeans cutting off your air supply!"

"Good point. I'll be right back down." Krys rushed back up the stairs.

"Please hurry up. I didn't think we'd take forever just running a checklist of what we have," Chris called.

"You worry too much, Irvine!" Krys called, running down the stairs in a much looser pair of dark blue jeans. "Now, is that everything?"

"Hm… Uh, contract?"

Krys' calm face turned into a mask of panic. "Oh God, my contract! Where the hell is my contract?" she cried, rushing around the living room like a chicken with its head cut off. "Chris, don't just stand there; HELP ME!"

Chris walked over to his wife, and held her hands gently. "Calm down," he said calmly, walking over to the coffee table. He picked up a large manila envelope, and opened it. "Here it is," he said triumphantly. "Now aren't you glad you didn't panic?" he asked smugly.

Krys glowered at him as she went to get her coat. "Just shut up and get in the car."

_**Toronto, Ontario, Canada - SummerSlam 2004 - **_

Vince McMahon looked over the contract, then back at Krys. "Krystle, your credentials are impressive. You've worked in ECW, and you temporarily worked here before being sent out on a maternity leave," he said, looking at Chris directly. "Alright, welcome aboard." He signed the contract, then shook her hand. "Welcome back to the WWE."

"Thank you, sir."

"Your first assignment will be to interview Chris later before his Intercontinental Championship match with Edge and Batista." Vince looked her in the eyes. "Now, I'm going to give you a few pointers when you're interviewing him. Since this is going to be pre-taped, you're allowed to mess up, but only slightly. I want you to learn from your mistakes, because if you mess up when you're on live TV, you have to act like you meant to make that mistake."

Krys nodded nervously. "A-alright."

"Next, try to ask him the questions as if you're relating this to an everyday topic. Not many people get championship opportunities, and you have to play it up, and be really concerned about what happened to Adam last week on RAW, when he was attacked by Dave Bautista."

"Okay."

"Thirdly, one of Chris' strong points is insulting someone by getting their name wrong. It's highly likely that he's going to be doing the same thing to you tonight, so don't take it seriously. Just brush it off, and keep going. Are there any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Alright then, good luck."

"We're ready to roll, Mr. McMahon," the cameramen said.

Vince nodded. "Go get 'em, girl."

_**Interview Segment - Krys and Chris Jericho**_

"_Chris, earlier tonight, we saw--"_

"_Wait, wait a minute," Chris interrupted. "Who in the world are you, pray tell?"_

"_Um… I'm Krys, the new RAW backstage reporter."_

"_Hmm…" Chris nodded. "Go on._

"_Chris, earlier tonight, we saw what happened last Monday night. After your victory over Edge, you just walked away as you let Batista do a number on Edge. So, let--"_

"_Whoa, whoa," Chris interrupted a second time. Krys nearly had to stifle a giggle at the air of cockiness her husband now had about him. "Wait a second, Christopher--" Krys frowned at that "--That's the question everyone's been asking me all week. 'Y2J, why'd you walk away on Edge? Why'd you do it?' Let me explain something to you: This is not a game. This is not checkers, this is not roulette, this is not mah-jongg, this is about the Intercontinental Championship. Yeah!" he said in a mock excited tone._

_Krys had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from laughing out loud at him. "And tonight, it's a Triple Threat Match. Edge vs. Batista vs. Jericho for the Intercontinental Championship. EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF. That's why I walked out on Edge. And if the roles were reversed, he would've done the exact same thing, come on. That's why I walked away, and that's the reason why tonight, I'm gonna walk away once again with what? The Intercontinental Championship around this gorgeous waist… junior." Chris walked off, and as the camera faded to black, Krys had a worried expression on her face._


	10. Ch 9: A Benoit Chapter

**Chapter Nine Disclaimer: Like I said in the previous chapter disclaimers, it'd be nice to have control over Chris Jericho, and own his soul. But that bastard Vince let him go without consulting me at all! I shall have my vengeance on him… one day. Anyway, I don't own Chris Jericho the wrestler, Chris Irvine the person, or anyone under the Irvine family name. I only own Krys, and her children. Jessica is a real person (unfortunately, I don't know her last name before she married Jericho /growls/), so I'll have to make up a surname for her sometime…). I will also claim these names for the Benoit children, since I don't know their real names. Any other disclaimers and claims to property will be stated here in the future.**

**Note:**** Most, if not a good chunk of this chapter, will be dedicated to Chris Benoit, and his wife, Rose.**

_**After the Show…**_

"Ben, are you okay?" Krys asked, rushing over to her friend. She touched his shoulder gently, and he looked up at her concerned face. "I'm sorry you lost, man. I really am."

"It's alright," he said quietly. "I was bound to lose it anyway, and they're going to be pushing Randy Orton as a face anyway, so I suppose it was all for the best."

"Chris, you're a hell of a champion, man. You deserved that title, and deserved to hold a hell of a lot longer than five months! And you certainly deserved it more than some punk ass Randy Orton!"

Benoit couldn't help but smile at his wife's best friend. "Thanks, Krys. That helps a lot, especially coming from you."

"Hey, I give credit where credit is due," she said, shrugging. "And plus, you looked like you needed some cheering up. How about we go, and join the Loser's Club with Chris and go party somewhere?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't. I promised Rose I'd call her, and say goodnight to the kids before she put them to bed for the night."

Krys whipped out her cell. "Then go ahead. But I refuse to let you just go back to your hotel room and mope. We're going out to eat, buddy boy, and you damn well better celebrate having a kickass pay-per-view!"

Benoit laughed, and took the phone from Krys, dialing his home phone number. "I'll bug you in a few," Krys mouthed, indicating that she'd be down at the men's locker room, possibly to pester her husband, no doubt.

_**Benoit's Phone Call**_

The phone rang for a few moments, and Chris waited, saying a quick hello and waving to fellow Superstars as they walked past him. Finally, Rose picked up, sounding exhausted. _"Hello?"_ she asked.

"Hey, honey, it's me," Chris said, lowering his voice so the other superstars walking past wouldn't hear him and razz him big time. "Are the kids asleep yet?"

"_No. They refused to go to bed without you talking to them first."_

Chris laughed. "Guess they do have their old man's stubbornness," he said, smiling. "Is Danny alright? How's he been since his fever went down?"

"_Chris, calm down,_" Rose said with a laugh. _"Danny's never been better, really. He and the others are just darlings… when they're asleep. But, yes, his fever has broken, and he's doing just fine. I took him to daycare earlier today, and he's feeling wonderful, being the little demonic rat his father planted in my belly."_

Chris couldn't help but laugh at the cynical tone his wife now had. _She hasn't changed a bit,_ he thought quietly, thinking of when Krys introduced the two of them back when she and Chris had gotten married, because she was pregnant with Ted Jr., and Christopher Jr. Krys promised to repay her friend for bringing her back to the man she loved, and she made good on that promise. Chris thanked the stars that Krys had given him such a godsend, after all the bullshit he'd went through with Nancy, the wife from Hell.

"_I saw your match tonight, I'm sorry you lost,"_ Rose said. _"And it's such a damn shame they had you lose to a punk like Randy Orton. If anything, his ass should be back in mid-card hell, like he was before he joined Evolution," _Rose ranted. _"Honestly, kids these days don't know their place…"_

"Aren't you still pretty much a kid yourself?" Benoit asked, fighting hard and failing miserably to keep a straight face.

"_Are you calling yourself old, Mr. Benoit?"_ Rose asked teasingly.

"Hell no!" Chris said quickly, the shock at what his wife said slapping him in the face. "Well… I'm not THAT old."

"_Oh, the lies coming out of your mouth,"_ Rose said, laughing her head off. _"You're past your prime, Mr. Toothless Aggression."_

"I can still put you in your place, you lousy whippersnapper," Chris said mockingly, making his wife snort and laugh at him.

Recovering from her laughing fit, Rose snickered and asked, _"Would you like to talk to your children now, before they're all asleep and dead to the world for the night?"_

"Well, it'd be a nice thought." He heard the sound of Rose walking up the stairs to his children's rooms, and a door opening.

"_Cassie? Cassie, baby, daddy wants to talk to you before you go to sleep, sweetheart,"_ Rose murmured, and handed his daughter the phone.

"_Hello?" _a still half-asleep Cassandra Benoit asked. Chris could picture his daughter by Nancy rubbing her eyes as she always did while talking to him on the phone, to keep from falling asleep on the phone.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's daddy," Chris cooed.

"_Hi, daddy, where are you?"_

"I'm still at work, honey, but as soon as I can get some time off, I'll be able to come back home and see you all. Especially my little girl. Would you like that?"

"_Yes, daddy."_ Cassandra was silent for a moment, then… _"Daddy?"_

"Yes, angel?"

"_Mommy having another bubba?"_

Chris stood in shock at what his daughter had just asked him. _Is Rose having another baby?_ he asked himself. "Well, sweetheart, I don't know for sure, but mommy and daddy will have to talk about that when daddy comes back home from work, is that what you want?"

"_Yes, daddy."_

"Alright, then. Jadie and daddy will talk about a new bubba when I get back home. Can you put Jadie back on the phone, so I can say goodnight to her?"

"_Okay, night Daddy. I love you."_

"I love you too, princess. Good night."

Cassie gave the phone back to Rose, and Chris stopped himself from asking her just what Cassie meant. "So, are any of the boys still up?"

"_Nope. They're all out for the night." _Rose was quiet for a moment, then spoke up again. _"Chris?"_

"Yeah?"

"_What are you going to do after you hang up?"_

"Well, Krys went down to the men's locker room to bug her husband, so she lent me her phone to use to call you. She said we were going to go out and celebrate a loser's pay-per-view." Rose chuckled on the other line. "She refuses to let me be until we all go out and party, or at least have dinner together."

"_Yeah, that sounds like Krys alright. Well, I'm feeling a little tired, Benny, I'm gonna need to lay down soon before I pass out on my feet. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

"Yeah. I love you."

"_I love you too. Night, Chris."_

"Night." The two hung up, and Chris put his head in his hands and sighed. _So it seems she might just be pregnant again,_ he thought grimly. _I should be happy about this… But why aren't I?_

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

Walking from the locker room, a giggling Krys told Chris that she'd snatch Benoit for him. "I'll go get him," she said, her head sticking in the doorway of the locker room. "I left him with my cell phone down the hall to call RosieKins. He should still be down this way. If I don't see him, I'll go hunt for him, alright?"

"Okay," Chris said, kissing her nose. "Just hurry back."

"We're going out to party, remember?"

"I know. We can just have our own little celebration back in our hotel room, is that fine with you?"

"Only once we're out of Benny's sight. I don't want him having any crazy ideas about bringing Jadie onto the road with us. Who knows what kinky sex acts they'll be corrupting my innocent mind with?" She placed a hand over her heart, feigning a wounded look.

Chris snorted. "You're full of it, woman. Just go get Benoit, and come back, okay?"

She saluted. "Yes, sir." She then skipped off to the other end of the hallway, where Benoit sat in a daze. "Benny? You okay?" she asked, sitting next to him on the floor. "Did you and Rose have a fight?"

He looked up at her, and Krys could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "Jade's pregnant again."


	11. Ch 10: In the Club

**Chapter Ten Disclaimer: Wow… I never knew I'd make it to chapter ten with this story! (gasp!) Hmm… I think all the chapter disclaimers from before apply (thinks)… yep, they still apply. I don't own Chris Jericho, I don't own Chris Benoit. I don't own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva that people recognize in real life or on TV. The baby Danny (Rose, and OC, and Chris Benoit's son) is my property. Anyone that you don't recognize in real life is my property, unless stated otherwise.**

"Ben?" Krys asked gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean, Rose is pregnant? Did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me at all. Cassie told me."

"Um… Chris, Cassie's only four years old; she can't possibly know when her stepmother's expecting a baby… right?"

"It'd surprise you how unlike the average four year old Cassie is." Chris Benoit stood up, and shook the kinks from his neck. "Rose told me she was so tired, she felt like she was going to pass out on her feet, which gives me one clue. She was always tired throughout her pregnancy with Danny, which always scared me that she was going to fall asleep and never wake up, and Danny would never survive… I always got paranoid about those types of things, Krys, and I was so happy she was having Danny, but then again I always had this scary thought that she'd die or something morbid like that."

"Benny, I know Jadie like I know me. She's a trooper; if she's pregnant, she'll either tell you, or hide it from you until you come home to see a pregnancy test in your trashcan, or a really jumpy or bitchy wife."

He put his head in his hands. "Please, don't remind me of Nancy. I've gone through enough misery tonight without memories of HER being added to the list. She was one mistake I'd care never to go back to. Lord, I don't even know what the hell attracted me to her."

"The fact that Kevin Sullivan had her, and he always had something you wanted?"

"Maybe. But that's not the point. The point is, Rose may be having my child-"

"Another heir to the Benoit name," Krys said teasingly, and Chris nudged her.

"-and I'm going to do all I can to help her."

Krys lay a hand on Benoit's shoulder, and smiled at him. "Trust me, Benny, she'll get the craziest munchies during the pregnancy. You weren't there the last time, remember? But you made it just in time to see him coming into the world…"

"Yeah," Chris reflected, tears springing to his eyes at the memory of seeing Daniel Benoit being handed to him. The bond being created as father and son lay eyes on each other for the first time. "One of the best nights of my life. I've never been more in love with a child than when I first laid eyes on Danny. It was wonderful."

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that you fainted the moment you saw his head coming out of Rose's you-know-where."

Chris laughed. "I did not faint! Maybe I should remind you of the time your Chris fainted because you said that little C.J. looked like a bunny with his curly top of brown hair the day he was born?"

Krys immediately snorted and laughed, pounding her fist on her thigh. "I couldn't stop laughing for weeks," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "That was the best prank EVER."

"Why are you so cruel to that man when it comes to bunnies?"

"You know… I just don't know. It's just too darn funny watching him tell me to shut up when I even remotely mention that one story I read, or even breathe one word remotely close to _'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'._" They laugh, then Krys stood up, and helped Benoit up as well. "Come on Benny, the night is somewhat young; let's go party."

_**At Club Stardust**_

"Wow, I love the name of this club," Krys exclaimed, as she got out of Chris' car. "This place looks great, maybe we'll have some fun here! What do you guys think?"

Chris came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'm up for it," he said, smirking at her. "Hey, Ben, you up for this club?"

"Sure," Benoit said, getting out of the car slowly, and closing the door. He walked past the couple, and into the line for entrance to the club.

"What's wrong with Ben?" Chris asked, looking at his wife in confusion. "Was it about losing the title to Orton?"

"No." Krys nuzzled her husband's face, before flashing a concerned look in Benoit's direction. "He thinks Rose might be pregnant again. It scares the living shit out of him, because he's afraid he might lose her in childbirth or something."

"God, the poor guy. I don't think I've ever seen him look so miserable in his life. Guess he really does need the cheering up."

"Maybe we should ask Vince to give him a few days off from wrestling to go see her? I'm sure he'd find it a pleasant surprise from wrestling almost every single week." They got in the line, and almost a few minutes later, the bouncer pointed at the three of them, and motioning to come to the front of the line to get into the club.

"Yay! We're in!" Krys squealed, taking her husband and Benoit's hands, and leading them to the front. "Thanks, bro," she said to the bouncer, slapping hands with him on the way inside.

In the club, the strobe lights were flashing brightly. "Holy wow, I haven't been to a club in ages," Krys breathed, her eyes going wide at the loud music and people dancing.

"When were you ever in a club, and why didn't you tell me?" Chris asked, getting a little jealous at the thought of his wife ever being anywhere but by his side, or in his arms.

"It was before Rose introduced us again," Krys said, her tone full of surprise at Chris's immediate jealousy. "In fact, did I tell you that the night I bitch slapped you and ran off, that I sort of had a relationship with a certain blonde haired, green eyed wrestler?"

Chris' blue eyes, though Krys couldn't see it in the darkness of the club, turned Arctic blue. "Ben," he called over to Benoit, who looked up from a group dance. Chris almost laughed at the scene before him, but he remembered the jealousy he was feeling, and squashed the laughter inside him. "Krys and I'll be right back." Benoit nodded and gave him a thumbs-up. Chris took his wife by the arm and walked off to a quieter side of the club.

"What the hell game are you trying to pull, woman?" he seethed, his eyes a frigid, cold blue. "What the hell did you bring that up for?"

Krys yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Because you got jealous at the mere mention of me being in a club. You wanna know something, Chris? After having you ditch me on Prom night after Rose got hurt, I had to give birth to Karina on my own. I hadn't been with ANYONE before you, so meeting that guy after hating you for so long made me feel great."

A muscle ticked in Chris' jaw. "So who was it?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"Who WAS it?" he demanded, grabbing her arm again.

"Jeff Hardy," she snarled, wrenching her arm free and storming away from him. She walked up to Benoit and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ben, I'm sorry, man, but I'm gonna catch a cab back. I just can't stand to be near Chris right now. Enjoy your time here, Benny. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Krys," Benoit said. "Go ahead. Do you need me to go with you, in case you need a shoulder to cry on?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll be okay. Really. Thank you." She gave him a watery smile, and walked out of the club.

Outside the club, she walked out onto the curb, and waved her hand in the air, signaling for a taxi. A taxi in the lane spotted her, and pulled over to the curb. Just as she was about to step in, Chris came out and took her arm.

"Krys, I'm sorry I got jealous. Please, don't leave angry," he pleaded.

"Good night, Chris," she said, sliding her arm out of his grasp once again. She climbed into the taxi, and to her surprise, Chris climbed in beside her. "Why are you here?" she asked quietly, not looking at him.

"Because we both made a promise to make this marriage work. And I'm not letting you go."


	12. Ch 11: Promises

**Chapter Eleven Disclaimer: All disclaimers can be used for reference in the preceding chapters.**

**Distribution:**** If you want, but ask me, and drop a line so I can come visit. (I love fan fiction sites!)**

**Chapter Title:**** Chapter Eleven - Promises (Don't ask me where I got this title from. I just thought of it, honestly!)**

**Author's Notes:**** The bastards on are playing with me, for some strange reason. For the past two days (I'm typing this up in school, 3/27/06), I have tried to upload chapter 10, but they wouldn't let me, saying something about the request was taking too long, so they timed it out. I know it's crap for the plain and simple fact that I HAVE a slow computer, and I've uploaded story chapters that took literally FOREVER to load it into the server site. ARGH! I hate computers! (Now I know why Jeff Hardy hates them…) Thank goodness it's finally up! Anyway, before this chapter gets longer than the actual story, onto the story!**

"This was such a stupid idea," Krys said as Chris opened the door to their hotel room. She walked inside, and tossed her jacket over to the nearby sofa, and ran her hands through her hair. "'Coming on the road with you would be good therapy for us'," she mocked herself scathingly. "God, I was such an idiot to actually think that this would've been a good idea."

Sighing, Chris followed her inside, watching and listening to her berate herself. "Krys, come on, your idea wasn't bad. The only problem right now is the fact that we still have yet to trust each other fully. You're still beating yourself up over Jessica claiming she's going to steal me away, when she knows damn well that I don't want anything to do with her other than Ash. And I'm far from innocent, getting jealous of the things you did during the time that I was with Jessica. What we need to do is learn to trust each other more, that way you won't be so paranoid about anything Jessica might pull, and I won't have to knock the lights out of any guy who even looks at you the wrong way."

Krys smiled at her husband. "I don't know why that damned woman is messing with my head," she said softly. "It's making me paranoid, and it's making me say things I honestly don't mean. It's like, even without trying she's trying to push us further and further apart, until it finally gets to the point where I file for divorce again. And I don't wanna do that, Chris." She turned and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not letting you go again."

He gave her a devilish grin. "Man, you change your mind fast," he joked.

Krys simply smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, go to Hell, Irvine," she said, leaning in for a kiss. "And take me with you."

_**A Few Months Later - November, 2004**_

The world was entering the fall season. The weather was changing, and the wrestling world, namely the WWE, was heading into its third joint roster pay-per-view of the year, Survivor Series. At this particular pay-per-view, the RAW and SmackDown brands had their own different classic Survivor Series matches; each being four persons on each team that year instead of five, like the year before.

Krys, over the summer, and with some persuasion from Vince and Chris, had turned from new backstage reporter, to sultry Diva. There had been a particular night, where she, tired of being disrespected by the WWE Superstars and Divas, decided to take matters into her own hands. Much to Chris's well-covered chagrin, Krystle had climbed into the ring during a commercial break, and performed a striptease for a lucky fan, before deciding enough was enough and strutted backstage with a smirk on her face, amid catcalls from the male (and some female) admirers in the audience.

Arriving backstage, she walked to the men's locker room to look for Chris, but saw that the room was empty, save for the former World Heavyweight Champion and member of Evolution, Randy Orton. Gathering her wits, she walked in quietly and tapped The Legend Killer on the shoulder.

He turned, ready to bite the head off of whoever the punk ass was that dared to disturb him, but the scowl turned to a smirk, when he saw that the person who dared to disturb him was the wife of one of his rivals, and one of his opponents at Survivor Series, Chris Jericho. "Yeah, how can I help you?" he asked nonchalantly, leaning against a nearby wall of the locker room.

"Um… you haven't see Chris anywhere… have you?" she asked nervously.

"To tell you the truth, no, I haven't." The 'Legend Killer' propped a knee up on the bench separating the two of them, and smirked at her. "I think he might have left for the night."

"What? But… but he wouldn't just leave me here," she sputtered. "I don't know anyone here all that well, except for Benny…" She turned and started to head for the door, when Orton grabbed her arm.

"Well, since it looks like you don't have a ride back to the hotel, let me save you the embarrassment of taking a cab back."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What on earth are you hinting at, Orton?"

He smirked at her once again. "I think you know what I'm hinting at."

To ease her nervousness, she licked her lips. "Well maybe I'm just trying to buy some time, so I can think of a way to get away from your slimy presence."

The smirk on his face faded. "You bitch," he growled, grabbing her other arm as well. "You think you're hot shit just because you're Jericho's wife? Well, let me tell you something, girl, you're nothing but a little cock tease, you hear me?"

"And you're nothing without your daddy's suck ass name," she snapped, trying to pull herself out of his grasp. She yelped when his arms tightened their hold on her flesh. "Let me go!"

"I suggest you do as she asks," a voice said from the door. Randy and Krys both whipped around to see Maven standing in the doorway. "We may be partners in the ring, but you're far from my buddy-buddy list. Don't make me have to force you to release her, Orton."

"And just what the hell do you intend to do, Huffman?" Randy said, the cocky smirk returning to his face. "I can kick your ass any day of the week."

"Maybe so, but not in pairs," came Chris' voice. Stepping through the door behind Maven, were Jericho, and Benoit. "Let my wife go, or else."

"Or else… what?" Randy sneered.

"You'll lose whatever chance at a decent main-event status you may have had," Benoit said, his blue eyes turning steel. "And I'm sure Chris won't hesitate to break your back, as I won't hesitate to break your arms. And then, if you're lucky, Krys will take pity on you, and drop a sexual harassment charge."

"Be lucky I'm trying my hardest not to hop that bench and killing you for trying to hurt my wife," Chris snarled through clenched teeth. "If you value your health, your career, and your life, you'll let her go RIGHT NOW."

Tugging her arms in an attempt to be released once more, Krys kept her pleading eyes on her husband. While Maven and Benoit had their eyes on Randy to hear his response, Chris's eyes were on his wife, and he saw the fear that lurked in her eyes. Finally, Randy, who had seemed to spend almost an eternity pondering his answer, carelessly shoved Krys towards her husband, then brushed past them to the door. "Just remember this, Irvine," he said, stopping in front of the blonde Canadian. "Your wife, she's no different from any of the other sluts in this company. She'll be willing to do anything to get what she wants, even sleeping her way to the top. She may have a ring on her finger, but that doesn't mean a damn thing between the sheets. Keep your bitch in check."

Hearing the brash young man insult her in front of her and her husband, Krys screamed, "You bastard!", and pounced on him, slapping him as hard as she could, while the other three wrestlers stood around and blocked the door, letting justice be done.

Finally, after Krys bitch slapped the arrogant Orton a few times, Chris wrapped his arms around his wife's middle, and pulled her off of Randy. "Get the hell out of here, Randy, and pray that none of us tells Vince what you did."

Scowling, Randy got off the floor, he muttered, "Cock tease," and rushed out. But not before Benoit slapped him upside the head on the way through the door. Once Orton was gone, Krys's anger dissipated and she broke down in her husband's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, God, I just wanted to know where you were," she sobbed. "I couldn't find you, so I came here, and the room was empty except for him."

"What happened?" Chris asked gently, motioning for Benoit and Maven to leave them be. Once the two made sure that Krys would be all right, they left the room; Benoit guarded the door in case anyone tried to get inside, while Maven ran to tell Eric Bischoff about what had just happened.

Chris hugged her close to him, letting her tears soak his shirt as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked gently, not releasing her from the comforting embrace.

"I asked him if he knew where you were, and he said that you had gone for the night," she hiccupped. "Then… I said that that couldn't have been right, because you'd never leave the building without me, or at least without making sure that I'm with someone you trusted. I went to leave the room and find Benoit, when he grabbed my arm and tried to get me to sleep with him."

Chris' eyes nearly darkened with anger at that young son of a bitch. _The nerve of that little bastard!_ he thought angrily. _If it weren't for the fact that we're partners leading up to Survivor Series, I'd let your ass be beat down by Evolution every week! But as long as you're okay, Krys, everything is alright._ "I'm so sorry I wasn't here," he said, holding her even tighter. "I promise, if I'm not near the Gorilla Spot the next time you come back from a match or promo, I'll have my phone on. So you can go to the Women's locker room, or go find Ben and borrow his phone, and call me. I'll get to you, I promise. I'm so, so sorry, sweetheart, it won't happen again."

"Please, don't let it happen again," she begged, her hands remaining around him, where she felt safest.

"I won't. I promise."


	13. Ch 12: Rumblin' Love

**Chapter Twelve Disclaimer: Please use other chapter disclaimers to this story as reference. If I think up any more characters to add in, I'll put them here in the chapter disclaimer.**

**Also, part of this story includes lyrics to the song "Don't Cry" by Guns n' Roses. This song belongs to them, and probably Geffen Records. I do not own any rights to the song at all.**

**NOTE:**** This chapter has strong sexual references inside! If this offends you, don't read!**

_**At the Hotel**_

Chris silently followed his wife into their hotel room. Ever since breaking down into his arms after what had gone down in the men's locker room, Krys had been quiet during the car ride back to the hotel the WWE Superstars, Divas, and road crew were staying at for the few days they were in this city. She hadn't even perked up when Chris asked her if she'd wanted to have dinner at her favorite fast food restaurant, Burger King.

"Krys?" he questioned when he saw that she had gone to the couch and sat down without a sound. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking," she mumbled.

"What about?" He sat next to her and took her hand.

"Stuff." She looked him dead in the eyes. "I want to be your manager, Chris."

"What? How on earth can you talk about business after what just--"

"If I'm not going to think about it, I need something to take my mind off it," she retorted. "Anyway, I think I should be your manager. That way, I can accompany you to the ring, and anyone who has some sort of grudge against you can't use me to get to you… that type of thing."

"That's not a bad idea. But what about the guys in the ring who want to work with managers to get them over? If you step out more into the camera, the bigwigs are gonna want you to learn how to wrestle."

"That's not a problem," she said softly, leaning against Chris and closing her eyes. Almost as soon as her lashes hit the top of her cheekbones, images of what Randy had almost tried to pull assailed her mind. Her eyes flew open, and she yelled, "NO!"

Chris, thrown off by his wife's outburst, tried to hold her and tell her everything was alright, but she continued to fight him, yelling at him not to touch her. Finally, Chris had to hold her tight, and whisper the words to one of her favorite songs, "Don't Cry".

_Talk to me softly _

_There's something in your eyes _

_Don't hang your head in sorrow _

_And please don't cry _

_I know how you feel inside I've _

_I've been there before _

_Somethin's changin' inside you _

_And don't you know_

_Don't you cry tonight _

_I still love you baby_

_Don't you cry tonight _

_Don't you cry tonight _

_There's a heaven above you baby _

_And don't you cry tonight_

Finally, the struggling woman relaxed in his arms, and Chris continued singing to her, knowing that this particular song was the one that had truly solidified her love for Guns n' Roses.

"Please don't cry," he whispered, holding her against him. And that was where they spent the night, cuddled on the sofa of Chris' suite hotel room. "I'll always be here for you."

_Baby maybe someday _

_Don't you cry _

_Don't you ever cry _

_Don't you cry _

_Tonight_

_**WWE Royal Rumble 2005 - Fresno, California, January 30, 2005**_

Coming in that afternoon, Chris and Krystle were almost immediately pounced on by the WWE road agents, telling them that Vince wanted to see them in his 'office'. So, with a look at each other, they first went to the men's locker room to drop Chris' things off, then the Divas' locker room to drop Krys' things off, then marched to Vince's makeshift office for the meeting Vince had requested.

"I wonder what Vince wants," Krys commented to Chris as they walked into an office setup, not unlike the APA office. Fortunately for them, they had arrived at the door before any others who had to speak with the chairman, so they were allowed right in.

"I don't know. I wonder if we got in trouble for something?"

"Hope not." They stepped through the door, and Vince stood up to shake both their hands.

"Chris, Krystle, pleasure to see you this afternoon," Vince said, cordial as ever as he shook both their hands. "Please, take a seat." He indicated to the seats behind them.

Seating themselves, Chris spoke for the two of them. "Well, Vince, Dean told us that you wanted a word with us?"

"Yes; yes, I did." Vince sat back in his easy chair, the tips of his fingers touching together as he thought out what he wanted to say to the couple. "Well, I went over your request to put Krys in as your manager/love interest with Stephanie and the Creative Department, and they figured that it would be only natural since the two of you are married in real life. So, if it's alright with the two of you, we can give them the go-ahead to start writing scripts and promos for you two. And if you want, we could film a promo tonight, before Chris enters the Royal Rumble match."

"I see no problem with that," Krys said, looking at her husband to see if he had any questions or concerns about the matter at hand.

"Nope, I don't have any problems with it." Chris stretched his legs out and put his hands behind his head. "What time exactly do you want us to start filming?"

"It would be best to have it done now, while everyone else is prepping for the show. Or, if you want, you can do it live later, and have a little practice now."

"That sounds great, but since Krys has so much experience by now with kissing me, one more time in front of thousands of people shouldn't be a problem," Chris said with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Krys whacked his arm, a tinge of red staining her brown cheeks.

"Shut up, Chris," she hissed, the blush deepening with each look he gave her.

Vince saw the interaction between the two, and smiled. "It's alright if you want to save it for later tonight," he said. "And Krys, it's no secret that you and Chris are in tune with one another, and each other's emotions. Hell, I remember back when myself and Linda were like that, young and in love… Well, I won't bore you with reminiscent stories, so I'll let you two go now." He stood up; the others did as well, and he shook their hands. "Be sure to have lots of practice between now and the promo." He winked and laughed as Krys choked and turned redder. "See you two later."

"See you, Vince," Chris called, while Krys waved due to lack of speaking ability at the current moment. They walked out of the 'office' hand in hand, each smiling at the thought of the promo they would be doing that night. With all the love they shared for one another, the fans were sure to believe it was real.

_**WWE Royal Rumble - Chris Jericho's Promo**_

"_Chris Jericho," Krys announced in the most professional voice she could muster, "tonight, you will be heading into the Royal Rumble Match with the hopes of being the last man standing in the ring, and headlining WrestleMania 21 for the World Heavyweight Championship. What are your thoughts?"_

"_Well, first of all…" He looked at her, a look of confusion on his face. "What's your name again?"_

"_Um… Krys? I've interviewed you before."_

"_Ah, yes, I remember now. You know, Krys, there are a lot of men hoping to walk away from the Royal Rumble match the winner. All thirty participants, myself included, will be hoping to be the one man who is lucky--no, fortunate enough to earn a title shot at WrestleMania in the main event. I've tasted the championship gold. It's been around this gorgeous waist before, and before the end of tonight, I will be the winner of the Royal Rumble, and come WrestleMania, I will reclaim the World Heavyweight Championship… Junior." He turned to go, then came back onto the screen a few seconds later. "You know, our names sort of match, you realize that?"_

"_Um… yeah, yes I do."_

"_Since our names are sort of compatible, how about I do you the honor of kissing a champion and huge rock star?"_

"_Um--" Before she could protest, Chris planted his lips on hers, and the Fresno crowd cheered. Chris grinned and walked away, while Krys had a sort of faraway look in her eyes as she stared after him, and the camera faded to black._

_**Afterwards…**_

Making sure that Randy Orton had been far away from her, Krys stayed by the Gorilla Spot, waiting on Chris to return from the ring area after being eliminated by the giant member of Evolution, Batista. The blonde had lasted through ten men before finally being overpowered by the giant bodybuilder and Evolution enforcer.

As Chris made his way through the curtains, Krys nearly tackled him. "I'm so proud of you, Chrissie," she squealed, throwing her arms around him. "You were awesome out there."

"What are you talking about? I lost."

"So? In a good match, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose; it's how much of an effort you put into the match. Without effort, a match is just some crap-fest thrown together. It's nothing without the effort a person makes, that's all the difference in the world."

Chris smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and led her to the men's locker room. "Since when did you become so knowledgeable about the wrestling world?"

"Oh, come on, Irvine." Krys looked at her husband with an amused look on her face. "I've been watching wrestling since I was a baby, and worked in ECW, not to mention having family members telling me about the classic matches they'd seen in their day. I have like a wrestling legacy when it comes to my family." She slapped his chest once they got to the door. "Maybe I even know more about it than you."

Chris put his chin in the air, and took the annoying asshole persona he'd been famous for before turning face again the year before. "Excuse me? You know more about wrestling than moi? NEVER! You don't know the first thing about this sport and industry, woman."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him defiantly. "I do so, Corazon de Lion. Before knowing anything about wrestling, you were just another hockey player's son from New York and Canada."

Chris gasped at what she had said. "You take that back!" he said. "Or else!"

"Or else… what?" she challenged. She had a defiant look in her eyes, and Chris couldn't help but be incredibly turned on by the fire she now showed.

"Just wait until we get back to the hotel," he warned, his blue eyes full of promise. Almost as if getting his meaning, Krys shivered with anticipation. "You just go back to the Divas' locker room, and wait for me to take you back to the hotel for your punishment." He smirked and winked.

Krys got a wolfish grin to her face. "And what if I don't?"

"Then the consequences will be dire."

"Ooh, sounds kinky," she said with a naughty look in her eyes. "Tell me more."

"Nuh-uh; you're going back to the Divas' locker room and waiting for me there." Chris steered her towards the direction of the locker room, then slapped her ass for good measure.

She gave him a mock shocked look as she headed off. "My, Chris… you haven't been this kinky with me since… well, ECW. I was wondering whether you had grown soft or not." Chris made a growling noise in his throat and made to chase her, but she squealed and ran off before he could start to follow her.

"Women," Benoit muttered, coming up behind Jericho. "That wife of yours is a young one indeed, Irvine. Are you sure you're not drinking her blood?"

Chris play shoved Benoit with his arm. "Piss off Benoit," he said with a grin as the two men headed inside the locker rooms to shower and get their gear together to leave for the night, since their time in the Royal Rumble was over. "At least mine isn't almost ten years, if not even more, younger than me," he tossed back, earning a shove into the showers from Benoit. The two Canadians trade verbal teasing jabs to one another in the showers, while the Fresno crowd and countless others watching around the world watched Batista win the 2005 Royal Rumble match.

_**Approximately Ten Minutes Later…**_

The two Chrises walked out of the locker room with their gear bags in tow, laughing and joking all the way to the Divas' locker room to pick up Krys. "So, how are things between you and her?" Benoit finally asked, as the two slowed their walking to talk.

"Things are going great, actually. She's listening to a ton more Guns n' Roses, but that's her way of dealing with the pressures of stardom and depression. As long as she's got some music--whether mine or her own--she's sane. For the most part, she hasn't mentioned anything about Jessica ever since she started working here. This is good therapy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it sure is. I'm glad things are going good for you two. Keep at it, and you'll be renewing your vows by the summer." Benoit chuckled, and Chris smiled. "What about you and Jade?"

"Couldn't be better," Benoit said. "I went home for about a week, and she finally told me that she was pregnant. I wasn't sure whether she was overjoyed or depressed, but I was ecstatic."

"Yeah, well, fifth time's a charm, eh, Ben?"

"Shut up," Benoit said, shoving Chris playfully with a grin. "I know she wants a little girl this time around, because she's always taken a shine to Cassie, and knows that Cassie would love a playmate of her own besides dolls. She would want someone to play with who isn't an adult. Cassie wants someone like Danny is to Michael and Stuart."

"Speaking of Mikey and Stu-boy, have you heard from Nancy about them?"

"Nope. She doesn't want them, and even if she did, she'd be too busy shopping to keep them fed and clothed," Chris said with a scowl. "That's the main reason I couldn't stand her; she always used my credit cards and spent money on things she definitely didn't need, instead of putting the money we'd earned from our careers to put aside for the kids' college funds, and clothing for them, and food, and other things. I couldn't wait to see her for the monster that she was." Benoit stopped and looked Chris in the eyes. "Like I said at my wedding, I can't thank you enough for hooking me up with Jade. She's the most wonderful girl anyone could find, and I'm just glad she chose me."

"Hey, man, I told you not to worry about it. Krys and I were only too happy to help you. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and as long as Rose is making you happy, that's all the payment and thanks we need." Chris hugs his close friend, then breaks away. "Let's go pick Krys up before this becomes a chick flick." Benoit laughed and followed Jericho to the Divas' locker room.

"Finally!" Krys exclaimed, walking over to the guys. "I was wondering what took you guys so long."

"What were you doing outside the locker room?" Chris asked.

"I got tired of hearing gossip, makeup tips, and the latest bra and panties match so-and-so had. Honestly, if I wanted to know any more junk out of them, I'd be ready to shoot myself."

"So, ready to go?" Benoit asked.

"You know it." Krys picked up her gear bag, and grinned at the two Canadians. "Let's bounce!"

_**Back at the Hotel…**_

"Good night, Benny!" Krys called from the doorway of her and Chris's hotel suite. Benoit flashed her a grin and a wave, before heading to his suite at the end of the hall, about two doors down from theirs.

"Hey Ben," Chris called, coming up in the doorway behind Krys. The Canadian from Edmonton looked up as he swiped his card key in the door. "If you hear screaming and squeaky stuff from this end of the hall, don't bother us in the morning."

Krys blushed and covered her mouth before she could laugh at what her husband had just told their best friend. The Rabid Wolverine made a face, said "TMI" and walked into his room and locked the door. Chuckling, Chris put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob, and closed and locked the door.

"You ready?" he asked with a predatory look in his eyes. "You know how this game goes."

"I want to be punished," she said with a grin. Chris had an evil look in his eyes as he gave her an almost bruising kiss and fisted his hands in her hair. Yanking her head back; hard, but not hard enough to hurt very much, he licked her neck, then nipped and sucked at it. Krys moaned, feeling the erotic torture he was putting her through once again. It had been five long months since she had given herself to him completely, with no inhibitions. She remembered telling him that she'd wanted to take things slow, and now appreciated the fact that he loved and respected her enough to follow her wishes.

Removing his hands from her hair, Chris moved away and stared at her beauty. On the side of her neck, right above her left breast, was a small purple bruise, marking her as his. "Come here," he whispered, placing a hand in front of her. Without hesitation, she took it, and he lifted her off her feet and carried her into the suite bedroom.

Since they'd agreed to take things slow, they had decided to share a suite hotel room, with the exception that the suite have two bedrooms. But tonight, there was no need for that extra bedroom. She was sure that she didn't want to leave the bed she was going to stay in with Chris this night.

Gently, he placed her on the bed, and kissed her. His hands reached for her laced up corset, and slowly began to undo the strings. Krys broke the kiss and tried to rip his shirt from his body, but finally settled on unbuttoning it first. Impatience getting the better of them, they both rid each other of their remaining clothing, and, finally, Chris settled his body between her legs, his aching member dangerously close to her core. "I love you," he whispered, looking at the beauty below him.

"I love you too," she said back, meaning every single word. Slowly, he eased himself in, giving her time to adjust to him once more. Then, with agonizingly slow precision, he withdrew, and, just as she was on the brink of screaming at him, he thrust powerfully, angling his hips so that he hit her sweet spot.

Krys closed her eyes, feeling at home once again. Everything that she had decided to try and leave him for didn't matter now, because they were back together, and making love, the way it was supposed to be. He could never be with anyone else, and neither could she. "Chris," she cried, meeting each of his thrusts. "God, Chris!"

She closed her eyes again, and a lone tear streaked its way down her face before being kissed away. "It's alright," he said, looking her in the eyes. "I feel the same way."

Chris lowered himself all the down to his wife, until they were almost nose to nose, and kissed her deeply, showing her just how committed he was to making things work. "I'm never letting you go," he said with a loving but determined look in his wintry blue eyes, dark from lust and love combined, and meaning every word. He began to speed his thrusts. "How much do you love me?"

"With all my heart," she gasped, feeling him hitch her legs up higher around his waist. She opened her mouth to tell him once more that she loved him, that she'd always loved him and always will, but she was struck speechless, and frankly couldn't find the words to say anything more. So, instead, somehow finding her voice that was lost in the midst of passion, she cried his name. Over and over again, until she was sure she couldn't remember anything else above it, not even her own name.

With each thrust and withdrawal, Chris feasted on her mouth and breasts, teasing her more and more until she finally screamed his name, and they came apart together, in each other's arms. "Did that prove how much I love you?" he asked, once he was finally able to speak once again.

Krys, with eyes shining with all the love and trust she once had for him when they first got married, replied, "You couldn't have done a better job." She then settled herself against his chest as he drew up the blankets around them. "I love you, Chris. I mean it this time."

Wrapping a possessive arm around the woman he married and started a family with, Chris said, "I know you do. I love you too, and I've always meant it."

While other wrestlers partied after the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, and others got wasted in bars, two certain wrestlers had regained the love for one another they were sure had been all but lost to them.


	14. Ch 13: The Morning After

**Chapter Thirteen Disclaimer: Please use my previous chapter disclaimers as reference. I am merely a fan fiction writer, with no ties to the World Wrestling Entertainment or its parent company, Titan Sports. Thanks kindly for not bothering to sue.**

_**The Next Morning**_

Waking up to the sun on her face, Krys opened her eyes with a smile. The night before had a magic all its own that she just couldn't describe. The love she and Chris had shared last night was just incredible. She just couldn't put into words how much everything he had done for her had meant to her. She just loved him, plain and simple.

And Krys was finally glad that Chris knew it.

For a brief moment, she realized that he was not in the bed next to her, but the content smile returned to her face. _I don't know how he can move after last night,_ she thought, stretching and groaning. _Better yet, I don't know how **I** can move after last night! Nothing a nice, hot shower can't remedy._

With a newfound burst of energy, she hopped out of bed and ran into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she came out, wrapped in a terrycloth robe and drying her hair. Wrapping the towel over her wet hair, she pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a 'Y2J World Tour' baby tee. Flitting around the room happily, she ran into her room and got her favorite CD, '_Poison's Greatest Hits 1986-1996_', and popped it into the CD section of the stereo. She then yanked the towel off of her head and ran a comb through the normally unruly mess of wavy brown hair. She thought it strange that the hair, which normally always gave her problems, was unnaturally tame today. Shrugging it off, she found a scrunchie from the nightstand and tied it into her hair, shaking her butt to Poison's 'Fallen Angel', even singing the chorus for a bit.

'_Win big, momma's fallen angel,_

_Lose big, livin' out her lies,_

_Wants it all, momma's fallen angel,_

_Lose it all, rollin' the dice of her life'_

"Bret, you are the most AWESOME singer in the world, you know that?" she asked the mirror, looking at the back of the CD case, and Bret Michaels' long flowing mane of blonde hair. It made her think once more of Chris and the night before, and made her smile. But as one more part to 'Fallen Angel' came on, the smile faltered slightly.

'_Too much too soon,_

_Or just a little too late?_

_Cause when her ship came in,_

_She wasn't there; it just wouldn't wait'_

"All the more reason for me to move back in with Chris," she told herself. "I know I said to take things slow, but you can't get any faster than that! Seriously, I think it's time to go back to him," she advised herself. "But before I tell him the good news, it's off to Burger King for me!"

With a smile as bright as the sun, she skipped out of her hotel suite.

_**Later that Morning**_

"Jesus, aren't there ANY Burger Kings around here?" she whined, her impatience and hunger getting the best of her. "Maybe it would've been better if I had just stayed in and ordered room service." Finally, she spotted a small Burger King on the corner of the street she had just passed. "Finally! Time for two Whoppers, some Pepsi, and a good ol' fashioned Hershey's Sundae Pie!" With a smile on her face, she parked and got out of the car, whistling a small tune as she twirled her keys on her finger and walked inside.

Since there was hardly anyone in the line, she got to the counter pretty quickly and placed her order. "Hi, welcome to Burger King, how may I help you?" a young, almost barely legal kid asked her, trying to impress her by flashing his pearly whites at her.

Krys bit back a laugh, and instead opted to smile politely and place an order. "Yeah, I'd like two Whoppers; one a regular Whopper, the other a value meal. And I want a Hershey Sundae Pie, no, make that two."

"And your drink?"

"Pepsi."

"$10.37 is your total." Krys gave the guy a ten and three one dollar bills. "Keep the change, love, you've earned it." The guy grinned. "Even if you are flirting with the wife of a wrestler."

The guy's smile faded, and he quickly mumbled, "My apologies, ma'am. Your order will be up shortly."

Krys walked to the pickup end of the line, where she soon received her order. "Thank you," she said to the clerk, who told her she was welcome. She took the bags with her burgers, fries and pies inside, and her cup, and headed over to the fountain to fill it with Pepsi. She pushed the button, and watched with delight as the carbonated liquid filled her cup quickly. "Thank you, Lord, for fast food and Pepsi," she said with a grin as she capped her soda. Turning around to head back out, she saw a flash of blonde, and gasped.

"Oh, I KNEW it was too good to be true," she hissed, placing her food on a nearby empty table, and headed to where Chris was sitting with Jessica and little Ash. "Well, well, what have we here? I was wondering where my husband was this morning, and it seems I've found him," she snarled, storming over to the table.

"Krys!" Chris exclaimed, startled and shocked to see her standing before him.

"I should've known, Chris. I should've known, but no, I was such a fucking fool to think you'd changed any!" she yelled. "And here you are, sitting with this whore again! I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"Krys, please, it's not what it looks like," Chris started, but Krys cut him off.

"Oh, go to Hell!" she snarled, taking her Pepsi and dumping it in his lap. "It's over, you asshole!" she yelled, tossing the cup at him as he jumped at the shock of the ice and cold soda hitting his lap.

"God!" he yelled, trying to clean the mess out of his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jessica yelled, standing up and getting in Krys's face. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, just pissed!" Krys then took Jessica's diet Barq's Root Beer, and dumped it in her hair. "Have a nice life, Chris, I'm outta here!" She turned and grabbed her food, then stormed out of the Burger King.


	15. Ch 14: She's Leaving Me

**Chapter Fourteen Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except myself (Krys), 'Jade' Rose, and the children (with the exception of Ash Edward Irvine. I know Chris Benoit has children, but I don't know their names, hence the made-up names, LOL.). I don't own anyone under contract to the World Wrestling Entertainment or Titan Sports. I am only a writer who just happens to have the horn for a certain Canadian-American at the moment, and this story is a result of it.**

Determined not to look back or cry, Krys speed walked to her car and hopped in. She tossed the now insignificant bag of food into the passenger seat, and slammed her hands against the steering wheel. "That goddamned no good, lying, cheating son of a bitch!" she raged, slamming her fists down on the steering wheel as each word and obscenity flew out of her mouth. "I can't believe him!"

After beating the steering wheel into near oblivion, Krys put her head in her hands, trying as hard as she could not to cry. _After everything that had happened last night, how could he do this to me?_ she wondered. _After everything we'd said to each other, how in the hell can he live with himself?_

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone vibrating and playing a rather loud ring tone. Sighing, she plucked it out of the passenger seat and glanced at it. Seeing Chris' name on the screen, she scowled and turned it off.

_**Back inside the restaurant…**_

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed, seeing that the call had went to Krys' voice mail. "Krys, baby, know you're there, please pick up."

Getting no answer, he resisted the urge to toss something across the room of the restaurant. Jessica, drying her hair off with some napkins the workers had brought over to her, grumbled, "What the hell is the matter with her? Can't she see that two people are in love? That bitch severely needs to grow the hell up. Just wait till I get my hands on her…"

Chris' head snapped up, and his blue eyes were dark with warning. "Don't you dare even think about putting your hands on my wife," he warned. "If you do, I'll make your life a living hell." He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going, Chris?" Jessica grabbed Ash out of his high chair, his coat and hers, and rushed out the door behind Chris. "I thought you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah, I did." Chris turned to face her. "I don't love you anymore, Jess. You've turned something that was hardly serious into something that I'm not even sure I can repair this time around. You've schemed, manipulated, and lied to me and my family, and now my wife thinks that we have something going."

"But we do, Chris." Jessica placed her free hand on Chris' chest. "We have Ash, and Krys has her children. She doesn't need you as much as I do."

"Bullshit, Jess! She has three of my children! I love her more than I will EVER love you, get that through your head!" He then snatched Ash out of her hands. "Look at this, you can't even take care of your own son, for Christ's sake." He took the toddler's coat from Jessica, and placed it on the baby. "There you go, little guy."

He then turned to Jessica and said, "Krys is my life. She always was, and always will be. Without her, I don't think I want to continue on. And now, because of you, all that I've been trying to rebuild with her is falling apart."

Jessica was silent for a moment. "…So you're breaking it off."

"There was nothing to break in the first place!"

"I see now." Jessica had an angry look in her eyes. "So, all that time that passed between you and Krys after you left ECW and were with me was a fake? Everything that we shared between then and when that bitch came back into your life was absolutely nothing to you?"

"Jess, it's not like that-"

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled. "All that time you were with me, you were thinking about that stupid whore, who didn't even have the decency to tell you that she was pregnant with your child! I did, and look where it got me. I'm with a man who can't set his priorities straight. He's stuck between a wife with three kids, and an ex-girlfriend with his son. Chris, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't twist this, Jessica. I've been telling you for ages that there was nothing else between us to break. The only reason I still keep in contact with you is because of Ash."

Jessica snatched her son from his father. "You have no son," she hissed. "If I can't have you as the man in my life, then you can't have your son in yours." She tossed her blonde hair angrily, then walked off.

Chris looked at Jessica's angry retreating form, and swore loudly. "Shit!" _All I want is to be an honest and faithful husband to my wife, and at least be in my son's life when it comes to Jess and Ash,_ he thought irritably. _Now Krys thinks I'm cheating on her again, and Jess wants nothing to do with me! I can't win!_

Watching Jessica's car pull off, he walked to his own parked rental car. He climbed in, and rested his head against the steering wheel, feeling his whole world coming apart. What was he going to do, now that two of the most important women in his life despise him?

_**Back at the Hotel…**_

"That lying, cheating, scumbag son of a bitch!" Krys yelled angrily, grabbing her clothes and tossing them into her suitcase. She threw open the door to the walk-in closet, yanked her clothes off of the hangers, and tossed them in as well. "I can't believe he did this to me," she said slowly, still trying to come to terms with what she had seen. "But, then again, how do I know for sure he cheated on me? Is it possible that I overreacted?"

_The first reaction is usually the right one,_ she reminded herself. _Maybe I did overreact slightly, not giving Chris a chance to explain himself. Maybe if he comes back, I'll give him a chance to explain before going home. Not to Winnipeg, but my REAL home… Philly._

Wiping her eyes, she took her clothes out of the suitcase, and carefully folded them and placed them back inside. Just as she was zipping her suitcase up, the door opened, and Chris walked in.

His face paled quickly, seeing Krys look up at him. "Krys," he said breathlessly. "Please don't leave me, I'm begging you."

"I'm not leaving," she said quietly. Seeing the relieved look on his face, she spke when he opened his mouth to tell her something. "That is, I'll leave unless you tell me everything that happened. I want to know why you were with Jessica in that restaurant today, and I want to know the truth."

Nodding, Chris took a deep breath. "Krystle, you know I love you with all my heart and soul," he began, "and nothing would ever tear me away from you. Not even Jessica and Ash."

He sighed, then started to speak again. "Jessica has always tried to make Ash and herself part of my life, even after I had broken things off with her. She refused to accept that I had moved on to bigger and better things… you." He went to touch her face, but she turned her head away. "Anyway, I had called her this morning, asking her to meet me at that Burger King, but I hadn't told her why. I knew for sure that after last night, I wanted to tell her to stay out of my love life forever.

"I knew I'd wanted to be with you."

"Chris…" Krystle's eyes filled with unshed tears, and a part of her wanted to believe him so much, to take him back like she'd always done. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll forgive me." His eyes pleaded with hers, begging her to love him again.

"I… I want you to tell me if you'd slept with her after we got married."

He looked shocked. "Why would you want to know about that?"

"Because I want to know if any of my fears were confirmed. Chris, you've always told me that there was nothing between you and Jessica and that you've had nothing to do with her with the exception of Ash. I've never been completely sure of that, and I'd just like for you to confirm or deny that you slept with her throughout the time we've been married, even after the separation." She paused and licked her lips. "And please, Chris, don't lie to me. If you lie, that means you're not as committed to this marriage like you say. Tell me the truth."

Chris looked her in the eyes for a moment, then took her hand. "Krys, whatever I tell you next, I want you to know that I love you, and I always will." He then lookd away and said, "I slept with Jessica once."

The loving look that was in Krys' eyes turned cold. "You slept with her…" she whispered, not asking, but rather confirming. "Can I ask when?"

"A few months after you left."

She put her head in her hands, unable to comprehend what her husband just told her. _So he did sleep with her._ "So all those calls Jessica had been making, all those times you'd denied it, you were lying to me."

"I never meant to."

"But you did, and now look where it's gotten you!" she raged, slapping him dead across the face. "I don't care if it's been an accident or not, Chris, you took a vow to stay honest with me and faithful no matter what!" She got up and zipped her suitcase up fully.

"Krys, it was only that one time!"

"Once, Chris? I don't believe you."

"You can believe me, you know you can."

"I used to think that, before I find out all of this." She lifted her bag up and walked to the door, fighting back tears once again. "You know what, Chris? Between the time you first left to go back to Canada when I was pregnant with Karina, and the time we met again, I had only been with one guy since you. And that was Jeff, but we were strictly friends with benefits because I didn't feel the same about him I did about you." She opened the door and walked out.

The only sound in the room now, was the sound of Chris' heart-wrenching sobs as his wife walked out on him.


	16. Ch 15: Locker Room Love

**Chapter Fifteen Disclaimer: I make no claims to any of the Irvines: Ted, Loretta (R.I.P.), Chris or even little Ash. I do not know them directly at all. I do not own Jessica Lee Lockhart, a.k.a. the luckiest woman on the planet to marry Chris Jericho. Krys, her children, and 'Jade' Rose are my property. We do not know any of these wrestlers or their families personally. None of the WWE Superstars, any likenesses, characters, or creations that you may recognize from WWE TV are my property. Thank you kindly for not suing.**

Krys stumbled down the hall of the hotel, trying not to let her tears fall. She pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket, and called Benoit's room number. Remembering that he was right across the hall from her, she canceled the call, and instead chose to walk to Benoit's room.

She got to the door, and knocked as loud as she could. Benoit, who'd been in the middle of talking to Jade, heard the maniacal pounding on the door, and ended his call with wife, telling her he'd call her back. "Krys?" he questioned once he'd opened the door.

Krys took one look at her closest friend in the company, and fell into his arms. "He was with her, Ben…" she whispered. "I couldn't stay… not after he'd told me the truth."

"What are you talking about?" he asked slowly, not understanding what she'd meant. "Are you talking about Chris and Jessica?"

"Yes," she said slowly. The tears that were there a few minutes before, now seemed to be gone, and replaced with anger. "I saw them at the Burger King a few miles down the road. Together." She scowled, giving Benoit a clue as to just how pissed off and hurt she was.

"Krys, did you think that maybe he was meeting up with her at that particular spot just to tell her to leave him alone for good?" Chris asked her. "You should know this, I think you should know. Chris is gonna kill me afterwards, but I really think you deserve to know."

"Know what, Ben?" Krys asked, sitting down on a sofa and curling her legs up under her, shooting Benoit a look of curiosity.

"Well… it's not easy to start with, since this was this morning, after you guys had your little interlude last night. Chris had come to my room and woke me up pretty early, and asked me to help him go search for a present."

"What do you mean, a present?" Krys frowned.

"That's exactly what I mean. Chris wanted to buy you a present, and beg your forgiveness for ever giving the impression that he'd been cheating on you."

"He DID cheat on me!" she said hotly.

"Yeah, but only once," Benoit pointed out. "Krys, your husband's a man; he made a mistake. He never meant for it to happen, and once it did, he wanted to tell you because he didn't want to hurt you, but he later advised against it, because he didn't want to ruin anything that might come up in the future between you two."

"Wow…" Krys looked sheepish for a second, then shot Benoit a dirty look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I swore I wouldn't tell," he said simply. "Plus, it's not my place to tell his wife something that is strictly something to tell between the two of them. I don't get in problems like that. The last time I did, I ended up marrying the wife from Hell."

He then sat down next to Krys and took her hand. "Krystle, I know for a fact that Chris loves you. The little jerk says it every time he's hanging out with me and the guys. It's embarrassing at times, but then he gets me doing the same thing about Rosie." He smiled. "Krys, he got that present because he wanted to ask you to renew your wedding vows."

"Oh, my God," she breathed, a flood of realization crashing down on her. "Then… Jessica…"

"She called him while we were out looking for that present. He answered, and told her that he'll meet with her one last time, because he owed Ash that much. He'd told her that after that, there was nothing left between them but Ash. That would be the only thing that would keep him showing up at her door.

"Krys, he did all this for you. And now… what did you say to him?"

"I didn't do or say much…" she said quietly. "I wanted him to tell me if he'd ever slept with her throughout the time we've been married."

"What did he say?"

"Once, a few months after I filed for divorce and moved out. I slapped him, and told him that after he left for Canada when I was pregnant with Karina that the only guy I'd ever been with after him was Hardy, and even that was halfhearted because of how strongly I felt about him. That's when I walked out and came over here." She put her hands over her face, and scrubbed her eyes. "I feel so, so, SO stupid." She started to get up. "Do you think I should wait a while before I say anything to him about this?" she asked, suddenly unsure.

"You take however long it takes to comprehend how much Chris loves you. Then, when the time is right, you go talk to him, and tell him how you feel."

"Thanks, Ben." Krys hugged her husband's best friend.

"Anytime, kiddo. Anytime." Krys left Benoit's room, thinking of each time Chris had been there for her… and why she couldn't return the favor just this once.

_**Flashback - The ECW Arena, 1997**_

"_Another ECW taping done, and I am GONE," Rose commented late one April evening. "It's late and I gotta get home before my parents kill me. You coming Krys?"_

_Krys, who was in the middle of taking down the ring, looked up. "Nah, it's my turn to take the ring down, and I don't wanna be responsible for your parents killing you. You go on home, it'll only take me a few more minutes to get this done, then I'll be out too."_

_"Okay. See ya tomorrow for school." Rose waved and left the arena. After ten more minutes of hard labor, Krys finally got the equipment down. She walked over to the front door, but it was locked. 'OH NO!' she thought. 'The front door's ALWAYS the last one to get locked! I'm stuck in here for the night!'_

_Looking around for the payphone, Krys jogged over to the phone and called her mother, letting her know that she was locked in the arena, and that she'd spend the night there._

_Just as she was hanging up, she heard a voice ask, "Did you say we're LOCKED in this place!"_

_Groaning, she faced Jericho, who looked unbelievably gorgeous with his hair cascading down his shoulders. "Yeah, we're locked in. The front door's always the last door to be locked. Jesus, of all the people to get locked in a building with, why YOU?"_

_"You couldn't keep away from me," he said smugly._

_She scowled. "Your shampoo and dye is melting what little of your brain is left," she said haughtily._

_"Looks like someone is unleashing their inner bitch."_

_"On a person who constantly unleashes his inner and outer asshole."_

_Chris chuckled. "Come on to my locker room." Seeing the look on her face, he added, "I'll behave, don't worry. I think there's emergency blankets and stuff around here. I also have some burgers, chips and soda, so we're set for the night."_

_"Okay." Once the two got into Jericho's locker room, they found pillows and blankets, and made a giant bed._

_**End Flashback**_

They'd made love for the first time that night; Chris obviously had more experience, and Krys… well, Krys was a virgin. Clearly, once that night had been done, she was a virgin no more. That night was the start of a brief love affair between the two, ending at Krys and Rose's high school prom. Rose had been jumped that night by two adversaries, and after Chris had taken her home from the hospital, she'd been ready to tell him that she was pregnant with his child (Karina) when he'd told her that there had been an emergency in Canada with his father, and that he'd have to leave immediately.

After he'd left, Krys had no choice but to give birth to Karina alone. Though her mother and Rose tried her best to be there for her in her time of need, it was nothing compared to a father's love. And that was what would be best for Karina… and Krys.

_**Later that Night - RAW, San Jose, California**_

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lillian Garcia announced, "the referee has just informed me that since the match has gotten out of control, the ruling is now a Double Disqualification!" The crowd booed loudly, and Jericho and Benoit stared at each other in disbelief. How in the hell could they lose by DISQUALIFICATION?

Once they got to the back, the two newest additions to the WWE RAW roster, Hassan and Daivari cut a promo, complaining about being ganged up on and being discriminated against at the Royal Rumble the night before. He then proceeded to challenge any American out there to a match who disagreed with what he said. Sgt. Slaughter then came out, and the two had a match, with Hassan having the Sgt. Submit with a Camel Clutch.

After a promo between 'The Nature Boy' Ric Flair, and the World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H, Benoit and Jericho cut a promo of their own. The two butted heads, saying how they brought out the best in one another. The two finally agreed to a match the following week on RAW in Japan, a Submission match.

_**After the show…**_

Chris was changing in the empty locker room, when there was a small knock. Wondering who it was, he called, "It's open!" Tying his boots up, he was surprised when Krys came in, an embarrassed and sheepish look on her face. "Oh… it's you," he said coolly, sitting down on the bench behind him once again to tie his boots one final time. "What do you need?"

"Chris, I wanted to talk to you," Krys whispered, reaching behind her and closing the door, then locking it. "Alone."

Chris mildly looked up when he heard the snick of the door's lock turning into place. "Really?" he asked slowly. "What is there else left to say, Krys? I made one simple mistake that I regret every day of my life, and you're ready to divorce me. I told you, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that without you accepting it. I'm truly sorry, Krys-"

Krys silenced him by raising a finger to his lips. "Stop right there," she whispered. "I don't want you to apologize anymore, Chris. I know you're sorry, and I forgive you. But what I want to know is… will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Chris looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't bother to get the whole story from you, because I was so upset. But then I had a talk with Benny after I left our room, and he made me think of things from your perspective. That's when I realized that I've been sorely overreacting, and I'm sincerely sorry, Chris." She rested her head on his chest. "Do you forgive me?"

"You know I do."

"Well, it seems you're the world's most understanding husband."

"Nice to know you've gotten your sarcasm back."

"That's not all I've gotten back." She stepped back and run her fingers over his shirt. "I want you to know that I'm going to make it up to you… in every way possible."

"You don't have to do-"

"Shut up, Chris," she commanded, taking her hands and shoving him back onto the bench. "Just shut up and take it."

She sat herself on Chris' lap and kissed him passionately, her hands creeping their way down his chest towards his pants. She let his hands reach up her back, and she let her hands slide to the crotch of his jeans, where she grabbed teasingly at his manhood.

Chris nearly gasped at the boldness of this woman he had married. The only other time she'd been this bold was the night they'd gotten married; other than that, they'd been rather laid-back with their lovemaking. "What's gotten into you, woman?" he gasped, watching her move from atop his lap to unzip his pants.

"I'm showing you I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling the jeans down to around his ankles, then knelt between them, and took him in her mouth.

Indescribable pleasures shot through Chris' body as Krys drove him nuts. He tried hard to keep himself from exploding from what she was doing to him, but it was hard. "Krys…" he gasped, once she'd come up for air from her exploration of him. "You're amazing…"

"You flatter me, Irvine," she said with a smile as Chris got himself back together. "I'll wait for you to get yourself together again." She started to head to the door, when Chris grabbed her hand.

"So you do that as an apology, and don't expect me to reciprocate?" he asked, his eyes dark from need.

Krys nearly shivered in anticipation. "Well, I wasn't expecting much, just a 'You're welcome, apology accepted' would've been fine. But if you're thinking about offering more…"

"Exactly." Chris took her by the hand and sat back on the bench, pulling her onto his lap. "Come here, beautiful."

Krys sat on his lap without complaint, and wrapped her arms around Chris. He kissed her softly, and his hands reached behind her back, lifting her shirt up. "If we're not careful, we'll get locked in yet another arena," Krys said huskily, still trying to kiss her husband as she spoke.

"God, I hope so," he said back. He prompted her to stand up for a few moments, while he fumbled in his gear bag, and when he turned back to her, his favorite Canadian hockey jersey was in his hands. "Lay down," he instructed, and she obliged.

He climbed on top of her, and kissed his way down her body. Krys squirmed teasingly, and he smiled before placing his hands on her hips possessively. "Quick and painless, or slow and sensual?" he asked, tempting her to no end with that wicked glint in his eyes.

"Whichever suits your mood," she replied, running her fingers down his stomach. "Make love to me, Chris, now. I can't wait any longer." She unbuttoned her shirt.

Mentally agreeing with her, he pulled his shirt off as well, and eased her out of her clothing. When he finally slid inside her, she sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around him.

He started to move, slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed. Krys simply moaned Chris' name, never wanting this to end. "I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes and visualizing the day they were married.

"_I now pronounce you man and wife… You may kiss the bride." Gently, Chris lifted the veil from his wife's head, and lowered his face to hers. Her lips parted gently, and they shared their first kiss as man and wife. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you, Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Keith Irvine."_

"_I love you, Chris," Krystle whispered as the two joined as one later that night. They lay in each other's arms, whispering how much they loved one another, just content being near each other._

"_I love you too."_

"_Do you think we'll be together forever?" she asked, running a hand lazily up his chest._

"_I sure hope so."_

As the two come down from their high and got redressed, Chris couldn't get that off his mind. _Do you think we'll be together forever, Krys?_

_I sure hope so,_ her mind seemed to answer.


	17. Ch 16: RAW and WrestleMania

**Chapter Sixteen Disclaimer: No one in this story that is a person in real life (with the exception of Krys, who is me LOL) is my property. This is merely fiction, and I am only a young girl who writes for a living after getting out of school for the summer (community colleges suck ass major, I swear). No one under contract to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), its parent company Titan Sports, or any other company in which these persons are "property" of are under my ownership. Thanks kindly for not suing.**

**A/N:**** I'm out of school for the summer, which hopefully gives me more time to write stories! Yay! So, cross your fingers peeps, here's to hoping! On to the story! Credit for these events at RAW go to recaps at LordsofPain (a website).  
**

_**The Next Week - WWE RAW**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to RAW… is… Jericho!" Chris yelled into the microphone dramatically. That night had been sort of special, seeing as how Jericho had taken it upon himself to get Vince's permission to bring Krys to the ringside with him to co-host the Highlight Reel. "Tonight is a very special night, Jerichoholics, for you see, I have my Valentine, the lovely Krys, by my side tonight as my special co-host." Krys waved at her husband, a smile on her face. "Krys, would you do us the esteemed honor of introducing our special guest for tonight?"

"I sure can, Chris." Krys took the microphone from Chris, and started to speak into it. "Tonight's guest is a woman who has created quite a lot of controversy at the SuperBowl with her commercial… Ladies and gentlemen, Candice Michelle!"

The Diva's music played, and the young woman from Wisconsin stepped out through the curtains, and walked down the ramp into the ring. Chris helped her into the ring, and she took the extra microphone from the extra seat. "So, Candice, you've had quite the crazy week, huh?" Chris commented. "I mean, you've been on Howard Stern, covered by the New York Times, and so much more. Monkeys in the truck, show this extremely sexy commercial on the obscenely expensive JeriTron 5000!" Krys shot him a look while the commercial was airing, and he grinned sheepishly at her. When the commercial came to an end, Chris asked, "How do you respond to this uproar?"

"Well," the brunette Diva said, "I really don't understand what the fuss is all about. I bet Cincinnati won't mind if I do a small dance for them, or have a small wardrobe malfunction. Am I right?" she asked innocently, and the crowd roared its approval. The sensual Diva then began to twirl around seductively, when one of the shoulder straps on her dress popped.

"Oh, my goodness," Chris exclaimed, feigning shock, "it's a bare shoulder! Candice, you're exposing yourself! We could be kicked off the air for this!" The other strap pops, and Krys, with a mocking look of horror on her face, covers Chris' eyes. "Candice, you're exposing too much! My… my virgin eyes!"

Just then, the theme song of Muhammad Hassan aired, and he and his manager Daivari came out to the ring area, prompting "USA" chants. "This is typical of America," he says with a scowl as Candice ran off to the back in fright. "A young woman disgracing herself on national television, and the crowd loves it! This is what Daivari and I call the 'Dumbing Down' of America." He then gets in Chris' face and says, "You, sir, are the poster child of stupidity." He could hear the jeers of the crowd, and see the scowl on Krys' face. "And your woman isn't much better."

"You know, Hassan," Jericho said, getting a sardonic smile to his face, "you and Daivari are the picture perfect poster children for jackasses. But in all honesty, we have a lot more in common than you may think. You're Arab-American, and I am the Ayatollah of Rock and Roll-a!" He then started to pace around the ring. "We're both red-blooded men… and we both have packages… right? I mean, Daivari might not have one, but you do, right? Then again… maybe Daivari is your special little Valentine."

"Don't make me wipe that smile off your face," the Arab snarled, only making Jericho smile that much more.

"How about my man takes you two as clowns downtown to Chinatown, right here on RAW?" Krys snapped at the two, as Jericho stripped off his shirt and welcomed the fight. Hassan and Daivari stalked toward the ring, determined to make Jericho pay for what he said. The two were going to clash heads, right after the commercial break!

_**After the Match…**_

"Oh, I'm sorry I made you lose, Chris," Krys cried as the two were in the back after Chris' tough loss. As Daivari had been distracting the referee, Chris ran to the turnbuckle and gave the manager a diving dropkick off the apron. Hassan went to cheat to gain the upper hand on Chris, but Krys jumped up and distracted the ref, arguing with him to keep his eyes on the match and not her fighting with Daivari. Jericho, who had had the pin on Hassan at this point, got up to tell Krys to not worry about Daivari, turned around into Hassan's finisher, and got pinned. "I really didn't mean to distract you."

"It's alright," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine."

"Ugh," she groaned, scowling at the thought of Daivari and Hassan gaining the upper hand thanks to her. "They're not getting away with it."

After the show, the two went back to the hotel with Benoit in the backseat. "Hey, Krys?" Chris asked her.

The young woman, who'd nearly fell asleep in the car on the way back from the arena RAW was held in that night, looked up, wiping her eyes. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about renewing our wedding vows?"

She was silent for a moment before giving an answer. "I don't think we should do it until we can fully trust one another. And I don't know how long that will take. I know you trust me, but you only trust me so much; it's the same for me too. And I think that maybe we should talk to the bugs about this too before we finalize anything."

"Fair enough." Chris pulled up to the hotel, and eased the Jeep into a parking space easily. "We're here."

_**WrestleMania 21 - April 3, 2005, Los Angeles, CA**_

"Wow," Krys commented as she helped Chris prepare himself for his "Money in the Bank" Ladder Match for a guaranteed year-long contract good for a WWE or World Heavyweight Championship match. "This is such a big night for you, Chrissie. I know how much you've worked your sexy buns off for this match, for this night. I hope all your work is paid off."

As Krys massaged her husband's shoulders, Benoit walked in, talking with Edge. They stopped as soon as they laid eyes on the couple. "Well, well, look what the lion dragged in," Edge said with a smirk.

Jericho scowled at him. "Stop making cracks on my wife," he snapped. "You may be winning this match, but remember, I can kick your ass any day of the week if you push me far enough."

"Lay off," Benoit advised the younger wrestler, who shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up in defense. "Now, Shelton, Jay, and Glenn are on their way in to make sure everyone knows what's going to go down as the ending. Is everyone in here clear on the hotspots?"

"The one where everyone goes flying onto everyone else," Krys said, "can I be part of that spot?"

"I don't see why not," Benoit remarked. "What do you think, Chris? She's your wife, after all."

"You know, Chris," Adam said slowly, "I don't really think we need another Lita wannabe in these huge type matches."

"You know, Adam, you're pushing it big time," Chris said, his blue eyes snapping furiously. "Knock it off."

"Okay, okay, I'll back off," Adam said, backing off as Krys looked on, unsure of what to say. "I don't have a problem with her being in the match. If you want her in the match, that's fine with me. Just make sure Glenn, Shell and Jay have no problem with it as well."

"Who mentioned us?" Glenn Jacobs asked, as he, Jason Reso, and Shelton Benjamin all walked into the locker room. "What did I hear about us having no problem with something?"

"Well, Krys just wanted to join in with our first hotspot," Benoit said, clapping a hand on his friend's wife's shoulder. "If we all don't have a problem with it, maybe she could be one of the first ones to jump over the rope, or maybe do one right before Glenn jumps off the top rope?"

"That's a good idea," Shelton said thoughtfully. "Then again, maybe Chris and Krystle can both jumps over at the same time?"

"Wow, I like that idea, Shelton," Krys said, slapping hands with the young man. "What do you guys think?"

The men all agreed with Shelton's idea, and remained in the locker room as the rest of the wrestlers cleared out, to make sure all the ends of the match were tied together, then right before the show started cleared out to watch the inter-promotional match.

_**Showtime… The Money in the Bank Ladder Match**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the Money in the Bank Ladder Match!" Lillian announced. "The winner will receive a contract good for a WWE or World Heavyweight Championship match up until one year from today." The crowd cheered, and she raised her microphone to her lips again.

"Just Close Your Eyes" blasted throughout the arena. "First, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, being accompanied to the ring by Tyson Tomko, Christian!" Christian strutted to the ring, his 'problem solver' Tyson Tomko behind him, scowling at the crowd. "Metalingus" started to play, and Lillian said, "From Toronto, Ontario Canada, Edge!" The blonde haired wrestler came out, cameras all around him as he walked to the ring.

'Ain't no stopping' me NOW!' Shelton came out, and Lillian said, "From Orangeburg, South Carolina, the Intercontinental Champion, Shelton Benjamin!" The I-C Champ climbed into the ring, and raised his hands, the crowd cheering him on. Benoit's song, "Whatever" blared, and all the fans stood on their feet as the Canadian made his way out. "Now residing in Atlanta, Georgia, Chris Benoit!"

Some pyros flew off, and Chris made his way out to his song, "Break the Walls Down". "And, born in Manhasset, New York, being accompanied to the ring by WWE Diva Krys, Chris Jericho!" Chris slid into the ring, and Krys remained on the outside, smiling at her husband.

Fire engulfed the ring entrance, and Kane came out. "And… Kane!" Before the Big Red Machine made it to the ring, everyone was on the outside fighting. Krys tried her best to get out of the way, but she wound up getting roped into it herself, blasting Tomko with a few forearms before being knocked down onto her butt and sliding away to lick her wounds.

After a few minutes, the match made it into the ring, and each man was fighting another man. Christian tried to set up a ladder and climb it to get to the contract, but Jericho spotted it in time, and knocked him off to the outside with Edge, with some assistance from Krys.

Looking at one another, they both shrugged, and ran to the ropes, then came back, both elevating themselves over the top rope onto Edge, Christian, and Tomko, knocking them all back down. Shelton Benjamin was next to fly onto the group, followed by Benoit, and finally Kane, who did a giant flying clothesline onto the whole lot of them, citing a "Holy shit!" chant from the crowd.

After that, Krys stayed out of the match, except towards the end when she took a spear from Edge. Edge went on to win the match over Chris Benoit, who possibly had a dislocated shoulder, or worse. After the match, each person took their sore and abused bodies to the back, where they received medical attention, and wheeled Benoit to the hospital to get his arm checked out.

"What an awesome match," Krys commented to Chris as they awaited word on Benoit's condition at the hospital. "Poor Benny, though, I wonder how his arm is."

"I hope he's not too badly hurt either." The two sat in silence, then Krys whispered his name.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Will Ben be alright?"

"I know he will. He's a tough cookie, he'll make it through."


	18. Ch 17: Moving In?

**Chapter Seventeen Disclaimer: No one under the Irvine family tree is my property. I do not own anyone in the WWE, past or present. I am only the owner of Krys and her children by Chris Jericho in this story. I am not insinuating that Jericho has had children by anyone other than his wife Jessica Irvine (the second luckiest woman in the universe); to do so will be slander, and I could face the possibility of being sued by Chris himself or representatives and whatnot. I don't have money for legal fees and such (because I know I'd lose that case LOL), so please do not attempt to take this story too seriously. Thanks for reading this.**

**Author's Note:**** Does anyone think that I am moving too fast with this story? Because if so, please let me know, and I'll try my hardest to slow it down. It's just a little hard to focus on every match between approximately 2004, and August of 2005, when his last match took place in the WWE, while at the same time try to incorporate a romance into the story… anyways, I'm rambling, so just let me know, LOL.**

The best news of the night was that Chris made it through the night fine without any dangerously serious injuries. Other than a dislocated shoulder, and a head that would need stitches, he was going to be just fine.

Walking out of the hospital, watching Chris hold Benoit up as she walked behind them, Krys trailed behind the two, walking silently as possible. She didn't want to seem whiny or anything about the fact that Chris had lost one of the best matches on that night's WrestleMania card. She would've loved to see Chris win a chance to become a WWE or World Heavyweight Champion, but she accepted the fact that that stupid imbecile Adam had won. She knew that he'd been severely underrated, and deserved to be champion someday, but the way he whined about it drove her crazy. It had always wanted to just fly off the handle at him about the matter, and tell him for once in his life to just shut the hell up and don't speak again until she was out of earshot. But she knew that he was a main-eventer, while she was a low-card, mid-card at best, Diva, who had no standing with the company with the exception of being Chris' wife, and that Copeland could have her reported at any moment. That was the main reason she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want Chris to suffer for her big fat, flapping lips.

"Hey." Krys looked up and saw that Chris' blue eyes were focused on her. "You okay?"

"I'm… fine," she mumbled. "I'm just thinking about some stuff, that's all."

"Anything serious?"

"Not really."

"Alright, then." He kissed her forehead. "Go on and climb in, Ben needs his rest. I'll call Jade once when drop him off in his room, and let her know he's fine."

For a moment, she didn't speak, fearing that once she said something her mouth would run away with her, and her mind wouldn't be able to catch up. So instead, she simply nodded, content to maintain her silence and unwilling to disturb the quiet of the night as Chris ignited the car and pulled off.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Krys awoke to the smell of food right next to her nose. Groaning loudly in protest, she finally sat up and stretched, nearly smacking Chris in the face with her flying arms.

"Hey!" he cried, falling back onto the bed in order to avoid being hit by her arms. "Stop flapping around like a chicken with its head cut off! You nearly hit me."

"Thank you for that wonderfully vulgar simile, Chris," Krys said dryly, helping herself to a piece of toast that was lying untouched on his plate. "Yum, nice and buttery."

"I HAD a plate for you," he grumbled irritably, snatching the piece of toast back and taking a huge bite of it himself. "It's on the tray."

"Thank you," she mocked, snatching the toast back and eating the last bite. She went to get up to get the plate, but a wave of nausea overtook her, and she ran to the bathroom, regurgitating all the toast she had eaten.

When Chris made his way to the bathroom to check on his wife, she was dry heaving into the toilet, her shoulder-length brown hair falling into her face. "Krys?" he asked once she finished puking her guts, and then some, out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she groaned, leaning against the cool porcelain of the bathtub behind her. "I should be fine now… I hope."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping. Go back and finish eating, I have to check something." Krys stood up on wobbly legs, and walked past Chris to her suitcase. She knocked it on its side, and unzipped it, pulling clothes out and dropping them on the floor as she searched for her calendar.

"Chris, what month is it?"

"Duh, it's April," he said with a smirk, eating a forkful of scrambled eggs. "Why, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw the wide-eyed look on her face. "Krys, what's wrong?"

"…I think I skipped my period."

_**Later that Night - WWE RAW - Intercontinental Championship Match**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship!" Lillian Garcia announced. "Approaching the ring, being accompanied to the ring by Tyson Tomko, Christian!" Christian and his 'problem solver' make their way down to the ring, Christian smirking and Tomko scowling, as they got into the ring.

"Next, born in Manhasset, New York, being accompanied to the ring by WWE Diva Krys, Chris Jericho!" Krys followed Chris down to the ring, and kissed him on the cheek once he got to the ring. "And finally, from Orangeburg, South Carolina, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Shelton Benjamin!" The IC Champion made his way down to the ring, the belt fastened around his waist as he slid into the ring.

The bell rings, and Jericho drops Christian, who had come between Chris and Shelton. Shelton and Chris mentally agree with one another, and team up to take Christian down for a moment. Benjamin then picks the Canadian up, and drops him once again with a back body drop, then Chris takes him down with a back suplex.

They then toss Christian to the turnbuckle ropes, then the two take turns chopping Christian in the corner. Chris then turns around, and decks Shelton with a right hand, then dropkicked him in the left knee, dropping the champion down.

Chris picked Benjamin up and whipped him to the ropes, and Shelton came rebounding back with a flying forearm. Shelton tries to go on the offense, but Chris bounces back with a bulldog. He runs to the ropes and tries to jumps off, preparing to do the Lionsault, but Christian jumps up and punches the blonde in the face, knocking him off the ropes.

Christian tosses Jericho out and makes a beeline for the champion, but Shelton delivered an inverted backbreaker over his knee. Christian went to the ropes, the champion following him, and Christian hangs his neck on the ropes, and goes for a pin. Shelton kicks out at two, then Christian runs and knocks Chris off the ring apron once again, then goes back to stalking Shelton Benjamin.

The match alternates between the three for a few more minutes, then Shelton nails Jericho with the T-Bone Suplex. Krys stands on the ring apron, panicking about Jericho being hurt, and starts arguing with the referee, telling him to check on Chris. While Krys was distracting the referee, Christian and Tyson Tomko toss the IC Champion out of the ring, where Tomko clotheslines Benjamin.

Krys jumps down, and Christian goes for a pin on Jericho, but Chris kicks out at two. The two battle, and Jericho manages to lock in the Walls of Jericho on his former tag team partner. Krys cheers on her husband (on-screen boyfriend), and just as Christian was about to tap out, Shelton comes flying off the top rope with a hellacious bulldog on Jericho. Much to Krys' dismay, Shelton pins Jericho, and scores the win.

"Here is your winner, and still the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Shelton Benjamin!" Shelton celebrates as he goes up the ramp, while Tomko and Christian fume on the outside, and Krys and Jericho discuss what went wrong in the ring as the show goes to a commercial break.

_**After the show…**_

"This show is sucking a big fat one," Krys complained as the two drove to the airport to catch a flight back to Winnipeg. "I mean, honestly, why are they putting you on a huge losing streak? It's not fair!"

"Krys, don't worry about it," Chris said, pulling into the rental car station to drop the rental off. "It'd be nice to have a win or a title every once in a while, but as long as I'm wrestling it doesn't matter. And as long as I'm with my favorite lady, it makes this miserable time worthwhile."

Krys couldn't help but smile as he did a fake pout. "You're just a big baby," she cooed, stroking his chin. "Let's go home."

As they walked into the airport, people turned and stared at them. Some whispered, some pointed, others screamed. "Chris Jericho!" one girl screamed, nearly tackling Krys to get to him. "Oh my God, I'm your biggest fan in the world!"

"Um… hi," Chris answered, smiling at her. "I'm sorry, we're sorta in a rush…"

"Can I have your autograph? Please?"

"Sure." Chris smiled and signed a small autograph for the girl, then gave it back to her. The girl smiled and squealed, thanked the couple, then ran off to brag to her friends and family about how she got Chris Jericho's autograph. "Some fans just scare me," he joked, earning a small smile from his wife.

"What do you say we get those tickets now?" Krys suggested. Chris nodded, and the two went off to get their tickets.

_**In Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada…**_

The drive to Krys' home was long and silent. At first, Krys didn't say much, just content to have a quiet drive with her husband, knowing that they would only have about two days off before having to go back on the road to do house shows.

Chris' voice brought her out of her thoughts of being with her children. "Krys?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You haven't said anything since we got off the plane a while back."

"I'm okay," she assured him. "There's just some stuff on my mind, that's all."

"You're not worried about… being pregnant again, are you?"

She took a moment before answering. "I'm not sure if I actually could be pregnant or not… It's just a little too early to jump the gun and assume I'm pregnant again. I just… I don't know what's the problem with me and my attitude these days. One minute I'm happy, then the next I want to cry, then the next I'm paranoid about Jessica again… I'm just on edge, that's all."

The car stopped at a red light, and Chris placed his hand on hers. "Don't worry about a thing," he said to her. "I haven't seen Jessica since that day I told you about that one night after we got separated. You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

"I trust you."

About ten minutes later, the two pulled up to Krys' house. The lights were almost all off, with the exception of the living room, where Krys was sure that Chris' sister Kelly was there, watching TV or reading a book.

They walked up the stairs, and before they went to unlock the door, Chris turned and took his wife's hands. "Krys, I know you're still a long way from trusting me completely," he whispered, "but I want you to know, that I am fully committed to you, and making this work."

"I know."

"When the summer comes up, Vince is hinting at me having a championship match. Do you want to be in my corner?"

"You know I want to."

"Good, then when Vince comes to talk to us about it, I want them to know you'll be by my side, no matter what." He then smiled at her. "Also, I want to ask you something."

"Ask me what?"

"What do you think about moving to Florida with me?"

For a moment, she looked shocked, then a joyous smile went to her face. "Chris, I'd love to!"


	19. Ch 18: Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter Eighteen Disclaimer: Same chapter rules from before apply to this chapter as well. I do not own anyone who is related to Chris Irvine in real life. I am only owner of Krys and her children, who are all made up characters. Also, "Jade" Rose Benoit is her own property, only she isn't married to Chris Benoit in real life. Daniel Benoit is a real person (which I wasn't sure about, but you can discover a hell of a lot from Wikipedia, LOL.), and is property of his father, Chris Benoit, and his mother, Nancy Benoit, a.k.a. Woman from WCW.**

**Note:**** This chapter features flashbacks of scenes from the prequel to this story, "Lionhearts", a story that I plan to post sometime in the future. These flashbacks help explain how Krys and Chris got together again. Enjoy!**

Opening the door, Krys stepped inside and was greeted by the sound of Kelly's loud snoring. Chris groaned from behind her as he closed and locked the door. "Leave it to my darling sister to fall asleep with the lights on," he groaned. He rolled his eyes as she snored even louder. "I swear to God, she can sleep through the loudest snowstorm."

Krys laughed. "Well, you're not much better," she said with a grin as she moved over to the sofa to wake the slumbering girl.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"For God's sake, Chris, you snore louder than she does."

"I do not!"

"Uh, yeah, you do… you totally do." With a grin, Krys shook Kelly's shoulder. "Kel… Kel, get up."

"Mm…" Kelly moaned as she snorted one loud time. Krys stifled a laugh as Kelly rolled over and went back to sleep. "Think we should leave her here for the night?" she asked Chris as she stood back up and faced him.

He shrugged. "Well, it'd be the only logical thing to do. So, about tonight…"

She walked over to the blonde, and kissed him deeply. "Forget sleeping in the guest room, blondie. You're sleeping in my room."

The horniest grin one could ever think of appeared on Chris' face. "Well, since you're offering…" he trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're such a horny little pervert," Krys said to him, taking her things and heading up the stairs. With the horny grin still on his face, Chris followed her, grumbling about her being a tease.

_**Early Morning - The Next Day…**_

For some reason unknown to her, Karina couldn't sleep. She was sure she'd heard her mother come in sometime earlier that night, while she was still drifting off to sleep, and decided to stop in her room for an early morning mother-daughter talk.

She crept out of her room into the dark hallway, making sure not to make a sound. Her bare feet hit the cold floor, and she shuddered, tiptoeing down the hall to her mother's bedroom. Since she'd seen her mom and dad on TV together, she had been hoping that the two had worked out their problems. She got to the door, and opened it slowly. "Mom?" she asked, peeking in.

Krys shot up in the bed, covering herself with the blankets. "What--Karina, baby, what's wrong?" she asked, reaching over the edge of the bed to grab a shirt and put it on. She eased out of the bed and rushed over to her daughter, giving her a hug. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

Karina wrapped her arms around her mother, wanting to cry. "I keep having dreams at night, and it's keeping me from getting to sleep," she sniffled. "I keep seeing this bad man, and he kept sticking me with a needle."

"Oh, my God." Krys moaned, hugging Karina even tighter. "Sweetie, I wanted to tell you this when you were older, but… You were too young to really remember this, but you were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" she gasped. "By who?"

"Some bad guy who hated your dad. I don't know why he did it, but he's not going to hurt you anymore." Krys looked towards the bed. "Chris," she hissed, waking the blonde up.

"What?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Karina's having bad dreams about that Travis guy…"

Chris went pale for a second, then grabbed a pair of shorts that had been tossed aside during the night. He got out of the bed, then walked over to Karina as well. He took her in his arms, holding her tightly. "Rina, this was all done by some psycho who didn't like the way I acted on TV. But the important thing is that we were able to get you back, and the bad guy who did this is in jail where he belongs."

"Is that what brought you and mommy together?"

Chris looked at Krystle, who looked back at him. They couldn't lie to their oldest child. "Yeah, it was what brought us together," Chris said, smiling at his wife. "So, kiddo, did you wanna sleep in here, until you have to get up for school?"

"Yeah… but I think I'm a little old for this, doncha think?"

Chris smiled smugly at his daughter. "You're never too old to sleep in a bed with your parents… That is, unless you're in your teens, and overly fat, like your mother…"

"CHRIS!" Krys shrieked, and slapped his arm.

Father and daughter laughed, while Krys scowled at them. "It's not funny," she said, glaring at them. She stood up, pulling Chris' hair while she stood, making him yelp. "Payback for insulting me; you deserve every bit of it and then some."

"Then again," he whispered to Karina, making sure Krys could hear it, "her gut is NOTHING compared to that refrigerator attached to her back she calls a butt."

"CHRISTOPHER KEITH IRVINE!"

"Whoops, I think I'm in trouble."

"Karina, I think maybe you should go back to your room and try to get some more sleep," Krys grumbled. "You have a few more hours to sleep before you have to get up for school."

"Okay." Karina got up and went to the door. "Night mom, night dad."

"Night," they called, and once Karina closed the door, Krys walked over to the bed and flopped down, suddenly feeling melancholy.

Chris, seeing this, sat next to her on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. "Krys, if it's about the insults, it's all in good fun, babe, I'm sorry if I made you upset."

She shook her head. "No, it's not that," she said. "It's… I tried to block the whole kidnapping out of my mind all this time, and it still haunts me, no matter what the hell I do."

"It's okay," he said, hugging her to him tightly. "She's here, and that son of a bitch isn't going to come near her again. I promise."

For a few moments, the couple sat silently holding one another. They later decided to go to bed, still holding one another. In their sleep, they both dreamed of those few nights that changed their lives. Those few days that brought them together.

_**Flashback - Mid-2002**_

_One night, in the middle of March, after he had lost his Undisputed Title to Triple H, Chris was sitting in his hotel room relaxing. He was considering taking a long, hot bath, when there was a pounding at his door. Grumbling, Chris threw open the door. "What do you want assclown--Krys?"_

_The tearful young woman took one look at her daughter's father and cried, rushing into his arms. "I didn't know where else to go," she sobbed. "Karina's been kidnapped!"_

_"W-what?" he asked slowly, but the young woman continued to cry. Closing the door as best he could, Chris let his ex-girlfriend cling to him. Almost involuntarily, his arms wrapped around her warm body._

_He led her over to the sofa, then got her some tissues and a glass of water. "Now, what did you say about Karina?" he asked somberly._

_"My mom called me about it just a few minutes ago and told me. She said it was apparently someone who figured out you were her father, because he sent her a ransom note demanding a hundred thousand dollars within two weeks' time." She then started to cry again. "I can't let anything happen to her, Chris!" she sobbed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."_

_"Shhh," Chris whispered soothingly, pulling her to him in what appeared to be a loving embrace. "We'll find her, don't worry._

_The next day, Krys and Chris were flown back to Philadelphia on Vince's private jet. After being told of their situation, he looked at the two strangely before granting them permission to use his private jet._

_As the plane touched down at Philadelphia International Airport, the two hopped off the plane, grabbed their luggage from the luggage rack, then hopped out to get a rental car. As they sped down the road, Chris said, "I'm sorry."_

_Glancing briefly at him, Krys turned her eyes back to the road, asking, "What for? You didn't do anything wrong."_

_"The hell I didn't. I had an idea that you were pregnant the night Jade got jumped. I overheard you and your mother talking about it, and I...I panicked. So, while you two continued to get yourself ready, I called Northeast International and scheduled a flight for the next morning. Knowing now that my daughter is in danger, this is what fueled me to own up to my responsibilities." He then took a deep breath and said, "To be a man."_

_"It wasn't your fault. It was mine for not using birth control and all that other shit. But let's not worry about it now. We have to get our daughter back."_

_When they got to Krys' house, her mother rushed out at her, a phone in her hand. "He changed his mind!" she cried. "He wants to speak to either you or Chris."_

_Chris took the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked._

_"Well, well, if it isn't the King of the World himself," a voice said mockingly. "It feels good to finally see you dethroned and squirming like the rest of us."_

_"Where's my daughter?" he demanded, stepping inside the house. "I swear to God, if you harmed her in any way..."_

_"You'll what?" the man sneered. "Call me an assclown? Insult me till I cry? You see, Chris, you were never meant to win that title. I swore I'd get revenge if I did. And now..." He chuckled menacingly "...now I've got your precious little girl."_

_"You son of a BITCH!" he roared. "Tell me where she is before I rip your fucking balls off!"_

_"You'll get your little girl back, but first, we'll make a little trade for her. You give me my money, you'll get the kid. Understand?"_

_"Where do you want us to meet you?" Chris asked softly._

_"334 South Street, in front of the Theater of Living Arts. If I don't see you or mommy dearest with my money by this time in three days, you'll get your kid back in the mail, piece by piece!"_

_"Who would I know to give the money to?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper._

_Laughing mockingly, the man slapped his forehead. "Oh my gracious, where ARE my manners? The name's Travis. Don't forget, when you show up, no cops, or the deal's off."_

_"I understand. Now let me talk to my daughter."_

_"Why would she wanna talk to you? She has no clue who her daddy is. She wants her momma. Isn't that right, Rina?"_

_He heard a vicious sound that Chris thought was a slap, because the next thing he knew, Karina was crying, and Travis laughing. "I love screamers," he said with another laugh. "Till we meet, bye-bye."_

_The phone clicked off, and Chris almost crushed it in his hand. A hand lay on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Krys with tears in her eyes. "God, Chris, what's he doing to her?" she whispered, the tears now spilling over._

_"He...he hit her," he whispered slowly, then gathered her into his arms as she cried._

_"How can anyone be so cruel?" she wailed, burying her face into his jacket. "Why would he put Karina's life in danger for money? WHY?"_

_"I don't know, sweetheart," he crooned, rubbing her back soothingly. "But I will get our little girl back. I promise._

_As the parents hugged, Krys's mother stood in stunned silence. They were being brought closer together by this tragedy. As she walked away to prepare dinner, she whispered, "May love bring you two together again."_

_**End Flashback**_

As Krys slept in his arms, Chris lay awake, troubled by the memory of his daughter being kidnapped. _Why would anyone kidnap a child and put her in danger, just for money? I can't believe people are just that twisted and demented… I can't believe I was scared to help raise her…_

_**Flashback - One Night Later**_

_Later that night, the couple drove down to South Philly, where they then stopped at the ECW arena._

_As she stared up at the building, Krys instantly thought back to the night she and Chris first made love. It was all too much for her to bear, and she could feel the tears drop down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She wasn't ashamed of her feelings for Chris or their daughter. She had nothing to hide._

_She felt his hand touch hers lightly, and she turned to look him in the face. "Are you okay?" he asked, stroking her cheek tenderly and brushing away a few stray tears. "You're crying."_

_"I know," she said back. "But I don't care. Let's go get our daughter back."_

_They continued walking until they heard a voice. "Mommy!" Karina yelled._

_"Karina!" Krys cried, rushing over to her daughter. Just as she was about to reach her, the person standing next to Karina stood in front of her, blocking her from Krys and Chris's view._

_"Well, well, look who showed up on time," the man said, and Chris recognized the voice._

_"YOU!" he growled. "You're Travis!"_

_The man chuckled. "So I am. I got the girl, do you have the cash?"_

_Chris held up a bag for Travis to see. "Toss it over," he instructed. "Then I'll hand over the little girl."_

_"On three, we switch!" Chris yelled, and Travis nodded his assent. "One...two...THREE!"_

_Chris tossed the money, Travis made a grab for it, and Krys grabbed Karina. Just as Travis grabbed the sack of money, he was met with a vicious clothesline from Chris. He picked Travis up, and while Krys checked on Karina, beat the hell out of his daughter's kidnapper. He kicked Travis in the ribs, landing him on his back, then grabbed him, flipped him over, and locked in the Walls of Jericho._

_"Call the police!" he shouted at Krys, who nodded and dialed the number on her cell, still holding the shaking girl._

_"It's okay, sweetie," she said soothingly to her daughter. "He can't hurt you anymore."_

_"He made me drink stuff that made me real sleepy, mommy," she said, starting to cry. "I was scared."_

_"Oh, Rina," she whispered, gathering Karina into her arms for another hug as the police sirens blared in the distance._

_**End Flashback**_

_I missed out on four years of her life, and the only thing that made me think about her again, was some psycho bastard kidnapping her because I was a champion! God, I should've broken your back, Travis… I should've made sure you'd never walk again,_ he thought, wrapping his arms around his wife even tighter. _But my daughter's safe, and that's the important thing._


	20. Ch 19: Happy Birthday

**Chapter Nineteen Disclaimer: Please refer to the previous chapter disclaimers for reference. I also am not owner of anyone under contract to a real wrestling promotion; they are their own exclusive property. Thanks for not suing.**

_**The Next Morning…**_

When Chris awoke the next morning, he was disappointed to find himself alone in the bed, but delighted when he caught the distinct aroma of frying bacon. He stood up and headed down the hall to the bathroom, where he showered and got himself dressed for the day.

When he came downstairs and headed into the kitchen, all three children were up and dressed already, crunching away on bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes. "Hey, how come no one woke me up for breakfast?" he grumbled good-naturedly, ruffling his sons' hair. "You guys actually wanted me to miss out on this?"

"Don't get too used to it," Kelly said, turning from the stove to place three slices of bacon on a plate for him. "It's not every day I get to do something like this… or every day your wife will let me." She grinned at her brother. "There's a few more pancakes in the microwave," she said, nodding towards the microwave at the corner of the kitchen counter.

"I think I will." Chris grabbed the plate and slid the pancakes onto his plate, then took a spoon and spooned some eggs onto his plate before sitting back down to eat. "What time is it, and where's your mother?" he asked, munching contentedly on a piece of bacon.

"It's ten A.M.," Kelly said absently, sitting herself down with some breakfast as well, and helped herself to a glass of orange juice. "And Krys went out for the morning. She said that if you woke up after she was gone, to call her cell and she'll pick you up."

"Pick me up for what?"

"Dad, it's Teddy and Chrissie's birthdays," Karina said. "She said we're going to go out for the day to celebrate."

"Oh…" Chris muttered, suddenly ashamed that he had forgotten his sons' birthdays. "Happy birthday, you little monsters."

"Thanks, dad!" the two 'seeds from Hell', as Krys called them, cheered. "What'd you get us?" T.J. asked, an excited grin lighting up his face.

His mind working quickly, Chris said with a smug look, "You'll just have to wait and find out." He had no other choice but to laugh at the pouty looks on both their faces as he shut them down.

"But we don't WANNA wait!" Chris whined.

"Yeah!" Teddy pouted. "I want my present NOW!"

"Hey, cut it out," Kelly said in a stern voice. "If your mom and dad said you can't get your gifts until they say it's time, then you don't get them until they say so. Not a second before."

Chris smiled at his sister. Kelly was a fun loving girl, but when the time came to be stern, there was none better. And Chris could think of no one better to have take care of his children back in Winnipeg while he and Krys were on the road. Once he and Krys took them to Florida, there might be the possibility that they could have Krys' mother come by to keep an eye on them.

"Did Krys say when she would be coming back?" he asked his younger sister.

Kelly shook her head. "Nope. She only said that she'd be gone for a while, and to keep the bugs in check while she was gone." Once the three demons had finished their plates, Kelly took their plates and placed them in the sink. "Okay, you guys can go on and play your video games, but only until your mom comes home, you hear?"

"YES!" the boys cheer, then go running off, racing each other into the den to play video games. Karina sighs and shakes her head at her brothers, following the two into the den to watch them go at it.

Chris puts his plate into the sink, then turns to face Kelly, who was washing dishes. "So, what did Krys run off to do, now that the bugs are gone?"

"She went to go arrange a day at Chuck E. Cheese's for those monsters," she said with a smile. "I can stay here and keep an eye on them while you go out and get a few things for them, if you want," she offered. "It's no problem to me; I can just tell them you stepped out for a few."

"Thanks Kel, I appreciate it a lot." Chris hugged his baby sister.

"Ah, go on," she said with a smile. "Don't go getting all mushy on me, brother dear. If I tell Krys this, no doubt she'll let Benny know, then you'll be the laughingstock of the locker room, yes?"

Chris let her go instantly. "You're a cruel one, woman."

"Just couldn't deal with the burst of emotion from you," she said with a laugh. "Go on, you can borrow my car. Oh, and before you ask, Krys asked me to call their school, to let them know the three of them would be out for the day."

"Oh, okay." He headed for the door. "Thanks again, Kel, you're a lifesaver."

"That's what I'm here for, to save your rear ends," she called as he left out the front door.

_**Later that Day…**_

"Mom, where are we going?" T.J. whined as Krys and Chris eased the two blindfolded boys out of the car and down a street. "It's too warm to be playing games!"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, stop worrying," Karina said, hiding the smile on her face. She remembered when the couple brought her here for her seventh birthday, a few months after getting married. Krys, heavy with the weight of twins bogging her down, was going through severe mood swings, but managed to stay positive throughout the whole party. It was one of the few occasions that Karina also got to spend time with her grandparents; Krys's mother, and Chris' mother and father, the only other times being Christmas and New Year's. She hoped they would be getting the same thing.

_**Flashback - Three Years Ago  
**_

"_Mom, dad, where on EARTH are we going?" Karina Irvine whined as she was led, blindfolded, down a street by her parents._

_Krys, seven months pregnant with twin boys, grinned over at Chris, whose blonde hair was in a ponytail, and his beard was thankfully shaven, though it took Krys a ton of effort and screaming to persuade him to shave it. "You'll see in a few seconds," she reassured her daughter. "Now, come on, keep walking."_

"_But we've been walking FOREVER," she whined. "I wanna stop and rest my feet."_

"_We've only been walking for a few minutes, lazy," Chris said, taking the tone of asshole. "I'll put you in the Walls of Jericho if you don't keep walking." Content with not having her body put in a rather nasty version of the Boston Crab, because she'd seen her father do it before, Karina opted to keep her body intact and her mouth closed, continuing to let her mother steer her._

"_Okay, open the door, Chris," she heard her mother say. Karina heard a door being opened, then her mother instructing her to keep walking. Another door was opened, and they walked through. "Okay, honey, watch your step, there's a ramp here," her mother said._

_They came to a stop, and she heard her dad say, "Irvine family, we're here for a special occasion."_

"_Okay, just go on in, and someone will seat you," a person said, and Karina felt herself being steered again. After a few more minutes of silent walking, Karina felt her mother hold her shoulders and tell her to stop._

"_Are we here?" she finally asked._

_Chris lifted her up into the booth seat, and everything was quiet whispers. "Okay, sweetie, I'm taking the blindfold off now," her dad said. "Ready?"_

"_I'm ready."_

"_Okay, one… two… THREE!" The blindfold was removed from her face, and she heard everyone yelling "SURPRISE!"_

"_WOW!" she gasped, looking around. "Is this all for me?" she asked, tears filling her eyes as a smile came to her face._

"_Happy birthday, little bug," her mother cooed, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry this is so late a birthday party for you, sweetie, but we wanted to spoil you rotten and make this super special for you. Now, your choice: do you want your cake now, or do you want pizza now?"_

"_PIZZA!" she squealed. At that moment, a slice of pizza appeared on a Styrofoam plate in front of her._

"_Happy birthday, angel," Chris said, kissing her cheek._

_After the pizzas were gone, she was given about ten tokens to play with, and she ran off to play video games. While she was away, her parents talked._

"_How are you holding up?" Chris asked his wife, placing a hand on hers._

_Krys looked up and smiled at him. "I'm good. At least I didn't have any weird cravings this time around, like I did with Rina."_

"_I'm sorry I had to miss that…"_

"_It's in the past," she said, shaking her head. "I've already forgiven you for that, remember? Why else would I accept a marriage proposal from you?"_

"_Because you ordered me to marry you," he said with a grin._

"_Shut up," she said, pushing his head away with a smile. "You're such a crude man."_

"_Maybe… but I'm your crude man." He smiled at her. "And you can be a bitch."_

"_Maybe… but I'm the bitchy wife of a crude asshole." She rubbed her stomach, groaning softly._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing… my stomach hurts a little bit." She gave him an exhausted looking smile. "Nothing to be worried about."_

_At that moment, Krys' mother came over to the table, and Krys looked up, a smile coming to her face. "Mom, you made it!" she cried, somehow managing to stand to her feet and hugging her mother, a Philadelphia native. "How was your flight?"_

"_Hell, but I'm here for the little rat's birthday, and that's all that matters." Lucy Douglas hugged her daughter again, then pulled Chris up and hugged him as well. "How are you two holding up, what with the pregnancy and all?"_

"_Well, all's going pretty good," Chris said, a smile gracing his face again. "Did Krys tell you we're having twins this time around?"_

"_Really?" Lucy congratulated the two. "Where's the little runt anyway?"_

"_Playing, but we only gave her ten tokens, so she should be back anytime soon. This'll give us time to put the candles in the cake before she comes back." He pulled out seven individual tiny birthday cake candles, and stuck them in a small semicircle in the cake. "Now that that's ready, we'll just wait until Karina comes back."_

_They didn't have to wait long, as the little girl came running back about two minutes later. "GRANDMA!" she yelled, jumping into her grandmother's arms. "You made it!"_

"_Happy birthday, little one," Lucy said, kissing the girl's cheek. "Are you having fun?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Good, because I have one extra present for you," she said, putting a small box over on the pile she already had from Krys and Chris, and Chris' parents and sister._

"_Ready for your cake, princess?" Chris asked, pulling out a camcorder and handing it to Kelly._

"_Yes!"_

"_Good." Chris lit the candles, then they all started to sing._

"_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, dear Karina,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_How old are you?_

_How old are you?_

_How old are you?_

_How old are you?"_

_Karina then took over, singing her own chorus._

"_I'm five years old,_

_I'm five years old,_

_I'm five years old,_

_I'm five years old!"_

_Everyone then started to sing again, and Karina smiled as her whole family took part in singing just for her._

"_May God bless you,_

_May God bless you,_

_May God bless you,_

_May God bless you!"_

"_Okay, sweetie, make a wish, and blow out the candles," Kelly said, filming the whole thing._

_Karina nodded, and bowed her head, making a silent wish. _I wish my mommy and daddy stayed together forever,_ she wished, then blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Karina grinned as Krys handed out slices of cake._

"_Babe, are you sure you can have cake this far along in your pregnancy?" Chris asked Krys, who was holding her swelling stomach._

"_I don't know for sure, but I ordered it, so it'd be nice to try a little bite," she said, shrugging._

"_Okay, booboo, time for presents!" Kelly cheered, handing her niece a brightly wrapped box. "This one's from your grandpa, go ahead and open it!"_

_With an excited grin, Karina tore the wrapping paper off of the box, and squealed when she saw that it was a new hockey jersey. "Thanks, grandpa!" she squealed, hugging her grandfather happily. "The Rangers… Grandpa, this was your jersey!"_

"_You're welcome, sweetheart," Ted Irvine said with a smile, reaching over and ruffling Karina's sandy brown hair. "Take good care of it, too, that's practically an antique."_

"_I sure will." She then opened the next one Kelly handed her, one that was from Chris. "A doll!" she cried, smiling happily. "Thank you, daddy!"_

_As Karina opened more presents, Krys started to get uncomfortable. "I'll be right back, guys, I have to go to the bathroom," she said, excusing herself._

"_Kel, could you go help her?" Chris asked. Kelly nodded and handed the camera to her mother Loretta, who continued to videotape the opening of presents._

"_Come on Kryssie," Kelly said, helping the very pregnant woman to her feet. "Let's try to hurry so we can get back to see Karina open up our gifts!" she said excitedly._

_She escorted Krys to the bathroom, and waited while Krys went into the stall. After Krys had finished doing what she needed to do, she went to get up, but as she stood, she felt more water escaping her body. Panic raced all over her. "Kelly!" she shrieked. "My water broke!"_

"_OH GOD!" Kelly cried. "I'll get Chris!" She ran back to the table and yelled at Chris, "KRYS IS IN LABOR! HER WATER BROKE!"_

_Chris followed Kelly back to the women's bathroom and burst in, ignoring the screams of women who were inside. Krys came out of the stall holding her stomach, a grimace of pain etched on her face. "Krys, baby, it'll be okay, just don't panic," Chris said, trying not to panic himself. "Kel, go get mom, dad, Lucy and Karina. We can continue the party back at home later." With a small measure of difficulty, he lifted Krys in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom, stopping only to open the door to let himself out, a situation that was quickly remedied when a few staff hands held the door open for him after they saw that he was trying to get her out._

_**At the Hospital - A Few Hours Later**_

"_Come on Krys, PUSH!" Chris yelled, cheering his wife on all the way. Krys gave one final scream as her children were pushed out into the world, and the gloved arms of her father._

_The two babies wailed as they were hit with the cold air, instead of being in the comforting zone of their mother's womb. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Irvine," a doctor said, handing the first baby to Chris. "You are now the proud parents of twin boys."_

"_Boys…" she whispered, a small smile coming to her sweat-drenched face. Chris, covered all over in surgical scrubs and gloves, handed his firstborn son to his wife, who cradled him in her arms lovingly. "Oh, Chris, he's beautiful."_

_Karina was brought in to see her baby brothers, and she was amazed when she held them. "Mom, they're so tiny," she whispered, watching the little one in her arms sleep. "What's his name?"_

_Krys looked at Chris, who smiled at her, and held her hand. "Christopher Keith Irvine, Jr.," she said with a smile._

"_What about the other one?"_

"_He's gonna be named after your grandfather," Chris said, feeling choked up at the scene of all three of his children before him. "I'm gonna go get your grandparents and your aunt, so they can see the new additions." A few moments later, everyone was crowded around the bed, gushing over the new bundles of joy in their family, Karina happy most of all. Her family was happy, and that was what she wanted. Now hopefully, her mom and dad would be happy as well…_

_Without any of them knowing, a doctor had come in and taken a photograph of the whole family's excitement over the twins._

_**End Flashback**_

"Happy birthday, boys!" Krys' voice brought Karina out of her thoughts, and she smiled at the looks on her brothers' faces.


	21. Ch 20: RAW Happenings

**Chapter Twenty Disclaimer: I do not own anyone who is or has been a World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment employee. I am only owner of Krys and her family. Chris Irvine is his own property, likewise is said of his mother and father, Loretta Irvine (R.I.P.), and Ted Irvine. Please use this as reference when you read this story. Also, please do not attempt to take this too seriously, as it is fan fiction. Thanks for choosing not to sue this already broke person, LOL. Have fun, and enjoy!**

**NOTE:**** Sorry I haven't updated in a while; my mom took me shopping, and I went on a Wal-Mart kick buying clothes! (I'm showing feminine traits more and more… it's scary! Someone shoot me now…)**

_**April 9, 2005 - RAW House Show: Sydney, Australia**_

Krys sighed from her seat in the backstage area. She recalled how gung-ho she'd been to join Chris on the road not only to try and reconcile their failing marriage, but also to live the life he'd been living for almost fifteen years. She wanted a piece of the action, even if it was a small, insignificant piece.

As she sat near the Gorilla Spot, the RAW General Manager, Eric Bischoff, walked by and noticed her bored and sad expression. "Krys, what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Where's Chris?"

She shrugged, lifting her shoulder delicately. "Chris went off somewhere, probably to find Benny, no doubt. If not that, beats me then."

"Are you okay?"

Her bored expression didn't change. "I want to have a match, or at least an entertaining gimmick thingy. Just being fluff isn't satisfying; I've always hated seeing it on TV, and I hate it now. Isn't there anything you can give me, Eric, a match or anything? I can't stand just going out there to look pretty for the cameras and the fans. You have to give me something else, please?"

He removed his hand from her shoulder, and sat next to her in a nearby chair. He stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "Well, I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything. Since you're Chris' manager and on-screen girlfriend, that could make you a prone target on TV for guys who want to take him out. Maybe you can talk Hassan, Daivari and Chris about it, and see what they think about it, but I think it would be a great idea for them to have you cause Chris to lose. It would bring more heat down on them, and make you and Chris seem more like faces."

A huge smile lit up Krys' face. "Thanks a lot, Eric, I really appreciate it." She shook his hand as he stood up.

"No problem. You deserve it, and besides, no one deserves to be just eye candy." They shook hands again, then Eric went off to prepare for the show's start in just a few moments.

As Bischoff left Krys to her thoughts, Lillian came by and waved at Krys, before going out to start the show by singing the Australian national anthem, only to be interrupted by La Resistance. Which then would lead to the tag team match between La Resistance and Tajiri and William Regal, the tag team champions on RAW.

Christian's problem solver, Tyson Tomko, came out to the ring next, and pummeled The Hurricane into the mat. In the back, Krys finally decided to get up and head to the Divas' Locker Room, since she'd had a ton of apprehension about going to the men's locker room, especially after what had happened with that cocky asshole, Randy Orton.

As she was changing into her ring attire for Chris' match, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called, then got an affirmation that it was Chris. Smiling, she finished getting herself together, then opened the door. "Where on earth were you, man? I was starting to get worried."

"Ah, don't worry about me, woman," Chris teased, taking her hand and leading her out the door. "I was on my way back here, and Bischoff pulled me aside. He told me about how disappointed you looked, and that you wanted to be in a few matches." Krys looked up to see Chris' intense blue eyes focused on her.

"Uh… well, I was just wondering about the wrestling and all…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll see what I can do," he said, waving a hand. "Anyway, I found Hassan and Daivari, and they're waiting for us over at Catering to go over the match. You can tell us what you think should go down with you and whatever else you wanna throw in, okay?"

She smiled. "Sure thing."

_**Chris Jericho vs. Muhammad Hassan…**_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is for one fall, and introducing first… from Detroit, Michigan and being accompanied to the ring by Daivari… Muhammad Hassan!" Hassan's theme song blared throughout Sydney's arena, and the crowd stood on their feet and booed loudly. He then proceeded to trash the Australian crowd before being interrupted by Chris' entrance music.

"And the opponent, born in Manhasset, New York, being accompanied to the ring by WWE Diva Krys… Chris Jericho!" Chris' pyros went off, and he stepped out and raised his arms high, Krys next to him. The two then walked down the ramp hand in hand, and Chris let her get into the ring first before posing on the ropes himself. Krys left the ring soon after, and the match began.

For the majority of the match, Hassan dominated Chris, taking him down time and again with rest holds and takedowns, and the occasional pure wrestling move. The crowd popped when Hassan threw Chris into the ropes, and Chris rebounded with a Spinning Wheel Kick. Chris then ran to the ropes, and came back with a Bulldog to Hassan. Chris ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the second rope and flipped back, doing the Lionsault.

During this time, Krys and Daivari had been arguing on the outside of the ring, and when Daivari jumped up to distract the referee, Krys pulled his leg. Chris, who had been attempting to gain a pin fall, saw the commotion, and walked over to where Daivari was and pulled him into the ring, signaling for Krys to help him.

Krys eagerly slid into the ring. Chris pinned Daivari's hands behind his back and yelled to Krys to slap Daivari. She flexed her hand, then drew back, and her arm flew forward. Before her hand could connect, Daivari moved out of the way, and Chris caught a hard slap to the face. Krys had a stunned look on her face as Chris staggered back, holding his face. She watched with feigned disappointment as Hassan rolled Chris up and grabbed his tights for a cheap and dirty win.

Despite losing, Chris got up and posed for the crowd before leaving the ring area to the back, waving off all apologies from his manager.

_**WWE RAW, April 11, 2005 - Moline, Illinois**_

Coming back from the commercial break, the ring was set up for Chris' "Highlight Reel". Chris was in the middle of the ring, Krys at his side as usual, when he raised the microphone to his lips. "First off, I wanna say that the 'Money in the Bank' Ladder Match at WrestleMania was amazing. The only problem with that was the fact that I didn't walk out of WrestleMania with that guaranteed contract; I didn't walk out the winner. You know, Taboo Tuesday was the day I lost the Intercontinental Championship to Shelton Benjamin, and I've gotta tell you, I've been in a funk of sorts ever since. I have something to say to you, so Shelton, come on out."

Shelton Benjamin, the Intercontinental Champion, made his way down to the ring and climbed in, Krys giving him her microphone. "Shelton," Chris says, "I called you out here for a reason. I want redemption. All my problems started when I lost the IC Title to you, and I want it back."

To mock Chris, Shelton takes his fingers and plays a small imaginary violin. "Chris, you had your chance last week," Shelton said in the microphone. "And you lost, so don't talk to me about your redemption. And the reason I've held the Intercontinental Championship for six months is because I'm the best pure athlete in the WWE today. You know…" by now, he had gotten into Chris' face, and the two were standing nose to nose "…if you got back into the ring with me, your problems would only get worse."

"Oh, well I suppose we ought to start making the Hall of Fame plaque for you, huh, Shelly? Let's get one thing straight, junior: the only reason you still have the belt is because I haven't made it my business to chase the title again. I'm a seven-time Intercontinental Champion, and I've won and defended that title in Ladder Matches, Cage matches, and have defended it at several WrestleManias."

Shelton smirked. "I'm a better athlete than anyone in this business. You know it, I know it, she knows it-" he pointed to Krys "-and most of all, all of these people know it. I can do things other people can't even think about doing," he bragged. "I can do things in the ring that no one's ever done before."

"Can you take that belt and shove it up your ass?" Chris asked snidely.

"You know, I'm not sure, but you know what I can do? Take a fist and create more hits than the last Fozzy album."

Chris smiled sardonically as the fans enjoyed the verbal jabs between the two. "You know, that's really funny Shelton, but speaking of Fozzy, have you heard our latest hit? It's called 'Shelton is a Bitch'." As he spoke, Chris shoved Shelton away from him. Shelton shoved Chris back, and the two got into a violent fistfight. Referees came running out to break up the fight, while Krys tried to get Chris to get off of Shelton. Eventually the two wrestlers were restrained, and Jericho stormed to the back, Krys moving frantically behind him.

_**After the Break…**_

After RAW came back from its SmackDown Rebound, Jericho and Krys were in a small hallway a short distance from the General Manager's office. Krys paced for a moment, then raked her hands through her hair. "Jesus, where the hell does that man think he is?" she seethed, as Chris got his breath back while holding his hands on his hips. "Honestly, just because he wins a title and hardly defends it doesn't give him the right to pick fights!"

She then turned, and placed her hands on Chris' face. "Are you okay?" she asked, running her thumb over a small cut on his lip. "Oh, honestly, people don't appreciate good talent when they see it…"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it, really," Chris said, reassuring her. "I'm gonna go talk to Bischoff in a little bit, and see what I can do about next week. Don't you worry your pretty little head off about a thing; I've got it all covered."

Chris walks off down the hall, and Krys wraps her arms around herself. "I sure hope so," she said to no one, as the cameras went to another break.

_**WWE RAW - Madison Square Garden - Shelton Benjamin vs. Simon Dean**_

Shelton was in the ring about to go head to head against the so-called fitness guru, Simon Dean, when the couple came out and interrupted the match. "Excuse me, excuse me," Krys said, feigning an innocent smile on her face. "Shelton, I just wanted to say a few things before you start your match. Last week, Chris went to Eric Bischoff's office, and it's official: At Backlash, it will be Shelton Benjamin vs. Y2J Chris Jericho, one on one for the Intercontinental Championship!"

She then handed it to Chris, who started to speak in his mock friendly tone. "Also, Shelton, as a show in good faith, we just wanted to come out and serenade you with a wonderful rendition of Fozzy's new single. Ladies and gentlemen the lead guitar player of Fozzy, 'The Duke' Rich Ward!" The Duke comes out with an electric guitar and starts to play a riff, while Chris starts to sing.

"_Shelton, Shelton's a little bitch!_

_Shelton, Shelton's a little bitch!"_

The melodic punishment was interrupted as Shelton got out of the ring and made his way towards the trio. He was then foiled as Dean attacked him from behind before he could get to Chris, while Rich made his way to the back once again. While Shelton eventually won the match, the real winner seemed to be Chris, as he had gained the mental edge on the Intercontinental Champion. While Chris applauded Shelton on his victory, Shelton held up his IC Title, claiming that he would win the match.

_**Later on During the Show… (PROMO)**_

While Krys walked through the halls of Madison Square Garden with Chris, she broke away. "I wanted to get a bottle of water and something to eat," she said, turning around to head back. "You want anything?"

"Just some tea," he said back. Krys grinned teasingly at him, and he grinned back. "Just shut up and go," he said, earning him a raspberry as he returned to the locker room.

Krys went to the catering area and got a small sandwich and bottle of Pepsi for herself, and a small cup of tea, when Shelton came up in a huff, still obviously pissed off about Chris' teasing him and calling him a bitch. Krys turned into Shelton and jumped back, the hot tea spilling all over her shirt. "OH GOD DAMN IT!" she cried, jumping as she tried to cool her burning chest. "What the hell were you thinking, you moron?" she yelled, grabbing at some napkins and dabbing at her shirt. "This'll NEVER come out!"

"Sorry," he said mockingly, obviously not caring about her shirt or any of the potential burns she may have had. "You just tell your boyfriend that at Backlash, we'll see who will be whose bitch." He brushed past her without a second glance, Krys glaring after his walking form before going back to try and dab the stain out of her shirt.


	22. Ch 21: Backlash of Backlash

**Chapter Twenty One Disclaimer: Same disclaimers from before apply. I do not own anyone who is or has been under contract to the WWE or the WWF, or any other wrestling promotion, real or otherwise. I also do not own anyone who is a family member of these wrestlers, except for those posted in these disclaimers. Thank you for choosing not to sue me.**

_**WWE Backlash 2005 - Manchester, New Hampshire**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is for the Intercontinental Championship!" Lillian Garcia announced, as the crowd started to stir in anticipation of the upcoming match. "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Krys, from Manhasset New York… Chris Jericho!" Chris strutted to the ring to cheers from the New England crowd, Krys on his arm smiling up at him. While he posed on the ropes, Krys stayed on the outside mat, clapping for him.

"And his opponent, from Orangeburg South Carolina, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Shelton Benjamin!" The Intercontinental Champion strutted out as well, the Intercontinental Championship belt slung over his shoulder. Krys simply stared on as Shelton got into the ring and stared Chris down, the crowd cheering more for Chris than for Shelton.

The bell rang, and they started trading blows. The first few opening minutes of the match saw some excellent mat work techniques, and chops thrown by Chris. There was literally no crowd heat, due to both Superstars being faces (the good guys), and the company's lack of identifying who would be which.

The two spilled the match out onto the floor when Chris delivered a hurricanrana to the champion. Krys raced to the other side of the ring in time to see Chris lift Shelton up, and drop him chin-first onto the steel barricade, earning a squeal of approval from his manager/on-camera girlfriend. He then rolled the champ back into the ring, and used his boot to choke Benjamin, while Krys argued with the referee on the ring apron. He then lifted Shelton up off of the mat, and went to Irish Whip him to the corner before being reversed by Benjamin. Chris hit the turnbuckle face-first, then was met with a Stinger Splash, then followed by a back suplex.

Shelton went to the ropes to perform another attack, but Chris shoved him to the mat then went to the top rope. Almost instantly, Shelton was back on his feet and leaped directly from the mat to the top rope, and flipped Chris back onto the mat, waking up the literally dead crowd.

While Chris was still on the mat, Benjamin crawled over to Chris and locked in a sleeper-body scissors combination. Krys managed to get the crowd to start a "Y2J" chant to get Chris going again as he got to his feet. The two took each other down once again with a double clothesline.

The referee started a ten count, and Krys slapped the mat, prompting the crowd to start slapping their hands to get the two wrestlers to their feet. At the nine minute mark, not that anyone was keeping track at the moment, the champion went for a Stinger Splash, but Chris ducked out of the way, and went for a clothesline. Shelton ducked out of the way as well, but to be sly Chris used a Drop Toe Hold to take him down. While Chris was celebrating, Shelton jumped to his feet and surprised Chris with a perfect Samoan Drop and went for a pin. Chris kicked out at two.

Shelton got up almost immediately and charged at Chris, who rebounded with an elbow to his face. Chris nailed the IC Champ with an enzuigiri, then went for the pin fall. Before the ref's hand hit the mat for the final count, Shelton kicked out. At the eleven minute mark, Shelton hit Chris with a Springboard Bulldog and went for another pin attempt. After Chris kicked out again, much to Krys' relief, Shelton nailed Chris with his finishing maneuver, the T-Bone suplex and another pin attempt. Krys saw this and rushed over, grabbing Chris' foot and placing it on the bottom rope, breaking the count.

Scowling at Krys, Shelton dragged Chris to the middle of the ring and pinned him again, only to get frustrated as Chris kicked out easily once again. Getting to his feet, Chris ducked a spinning kick from Benjamin, and got the chance to lock in the Walls of Jericho. The crowd cheered as Shelton was locked in the Walls in the middle of the ring, much to the delight of his opponent's manager. They then booed as Shelton struggled and got to the bottom rope.

Benjamin got to his feet as Chris charged him, and took him down with a Roundhouse kick from out of nowhere and pinned Jericho, landing him a two-count. Chris beat on Shelton some more, then ran to the ropes, leaped up onto the ropes and back in a flip, trying to land the Lionsault, but only hurting himself by hitting Shelton's knees. The two then continued the match with a series of near-falls and nearly attempted finishing moves.

Krys, seeing that her boyfriend could be in danger, jumped up and argued with the referee, trying to give Chris the chance to score a pin fall. Chris went to Irish Whip Shelton into the ropes, but Shelton reversed it and sent Chris to the ropes, causing him to fly into his girlfriend. Krys crashed to the outside mat, and Shelton rolled Chris up for the three count.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion," Lillian announced, "Shelton Benjamin!" Shelton held the belt high then left the ring, celebrating his victory over Jericho.

After Shelton went to the back, the couple argued in the middle of the ring for a few moments, Chris wondering what the hell she was thinking getting up onto the apron and putting herself in harm's way like that. Getting the situation back under control, Krys apologized to him, saying that she only wanted to help him win. He shrugged it off, though he still looked mildly steamed, and helped her out of the ring and the two went to the back, ignoring Todd Grisham when he came out to ask Chris about his loss to the Intercontinental Champion.

_**Backstage…**_

"Chris, I'm really not happy with the way things are going," Krys complained as Chris got to the back.

Chris ignored everything she said as he made his way to the men's locker room. Following him, Krys said, "I don't think you're really applying yourself to your matches anymore, Chris, and I think it's high time someone told you about it."

Chris whirled around and faced her, his blue eyes snapping fire. "You know what, Krys?" he seethed, glaring at her as he stood in the doorway of the men's locker room. "YOU'RE the reason I'm not applying myself to my matches anymore! Every time I'm turning around, there you are, distracting me! Tonight, I had a chance to become the Intercontinental Champion, and guess what? You caused me to blow that chance right away. So, you know what, Krys? I think maybe we should take a break from each other for a while, huh?" Without a backward glance, or giving Krys a chance to respond, Chris turned his back on her and slammed the door in her face.

Krys, stunned by his words, simply stared at the door in shock.


	23. Ch 22: The Plan

**Chapter Twenty-Two Disclaimer: Please use these chapter disclaimers as references. I do not own anyone who is, was, or has ever been or will be a WWE Superstar, Diva, or employee of World Wrestling Entertainment or its parent company, Titan Sports. I only own Krys, her mother, and her children. Also, Ash Edward Irvine is property of his father Chris Irvine, A.K.A. Chris Jericho, and his mother Jessica Lee Lockhart…Irvine. LOL. Thanks kindly for opting not to sue.**

_**WWE RAW - May 2, 2005**_

_**Shelton Benjamin Interview**_

"I'm standing here with the current WWE Intercontinental Champion, Shelton Benjamin," Maria Kanellis said, holding her microphone up. "Shelton, last night you were successful in retaining your Intercontinental Title against Chris Jericho, despite interference from his girlfriend Krys. Tonight, you're going to be in the Gold Rush Tournament; your thoughts?" She held up the microphone to Shelton's mouth, and he began to speak.

"Tonight, I'm in the Gold Rush Tournament, but I'm also the Intercontinental Champion. I want everyone who wants to take my title to know, I'm ready and willing to defend my title against anyone, day or night."

As he went to continue on, Chris stepped into the camera view. Benjamin rolled his eyes, and asked, "What do you want, Jericho?"

"I just wanna tell you that you're still my bitch."

Seeing Krys cover her mouth to hide a snicker on Chris' left side, Shelton said, "Are you in the Gold Rush Tournament tonight, Jericho?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. We just might be wrestling each other next, for all we know. You know, Shelton, I did everything in my power to win the match and the Intercontinental Championship, even having Krys interfere in the match. But you retained it fair and square, and I respect that. I just want you to know that I'm in the Gold Rush Tournament too, and I plan to win… at all costs. I haven't had a one-on-one title match in almost three years, and this could be my last chance at a title, and I'll give up everything to be the champion once more."

"It's cool, man. I respect that." The two shake hands, and Shelton wishes him the best of luck as the show flashes to a Chris Candido Memorial screen.

_**After the Break…**_

Chris was sitting in the men's locker room putting on his wrist bands on and single elbow pad, when there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" he called, continuing to pull the elbow pad up his arm, and Krys walked in. "Hey," he said, standing up to look at her.

"Chris, I came here for one reason, and one reason only," Krys said with a small frown on her face. She then promptly wrapped her arms around his waist and cried, "Please take me back! I promise I won't cost you anymore matches, I promise Chris, PLEASE! I don't wanna go back to being a lowly backstage interviewer, please, Chris, please!"

"Wha--?" Chris unhinged her arms from around his waist, and said, "Krys, what's the matter with you? I told you last night, I don't want you around, costing me matches every week! It's over!"

"Chris, no! I can change! Don't you want me to change? I can help you win, I know I can!"

Chris sighed. "Fine, I'll give you just one more chance. …But not tonight."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Not tonight?"

"Tonight, I want you to just come out by my side, and don't interfere. You got it?"

She nodded her head dumbly. "I got it." She then smiled. "Anything I can help you with right now?"

_**Gold Rush Tournament - Chris Jericho w/Krys vs. Edge**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the next match in the Gold Rush Tournament!" Lillian announced. "Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Edge!"

Alter Bridge's "Metalingus" blared throughout the arena, and Edge came out to the crowd's chants of "We Want Matt". He scowled and slid into the ring, hurling insults at the crowd, earning him more and more boos.

"And born in Manhasset, New York, being accompanied to the ring by Krys, Chris Jericho!" Chris made his way down the ramp way, Krys right behind him with a smile on her face. Chris climbed onto the ring apron, and leaned against the ropes, the crowd cheering his every move.

The match began, and the two locked up. The two moved in a nonstop, action-packed style the whole match, with each gaining the upper hand with chops and punches. Backstage, the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista, watched the match intently on a backstage monitor.

Edge hit a back breaker on Jericho, and worked on his lower back. Chris tries to get the upper hand by chopping Edge, a shoulder block, and a drop toe hold onto the middle rope. While staying on the outside, Krys noticed Edge go for his Money in the Bank briefcase, and rushed forward to grab it from his hands when he hesitated. The two had a brief tug of war over it, resulting in Chris getting the advantage when he dropkicked Edge onto the outside.

They got back in the ring, and Chris climbs onto the top rope to do a missile dropkick. He missed his attack, and Edge pounces on him for a pinfall, but Chris kicked out at two. Edge got up and signaled for a spear, but Chris dodged it, rolled him up, and locked in the Walls of Jericho. The Canadian managed to grab the bottom ropes, and slid to the outside once Chris broke the submission.

He grabbed his briefcase, but Krys grabbed it again. He shoved her away from him, and she tumbled onto her butt on the outside mat, while he slid into the ring with the briefcase. He whacked Chris with it behind the referee's back, and scored a dropkick from the top rope. He pinned Chris again, but Chris kicked out at two. He got up, only to be speared by Edge, and pinned for the three count.

While Edge celebrated his victory, Krys helped Chris from the ring, and up the ramp to the back. On the way back to the men's locker room, Randy Orton passed by them, and smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't Chris Irvine, and his lovely looking wife," he said smugly, earning him a glare from both wrestlers.

His arm was in a sling from his shoulder injury, and the cocky smirk never left his face. "How is the happy couple?" he asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. He did a mock gasp, and said, "Don't tell me the two of you are having problems?"

"Go to Hell, Orton," Chris snapped. "I'm in no mood to deal with your bullshit right now. Don't make me kick your ass just for standing there."

Randy put his hands up in defense, letting them pass. "Good luck with your marriage," he called scathingly as they turned down the hall to the locker rooms. "Don't let your wife do something she's not supposed to." The two ignored him, and went on their way around the corner to the locker room.

"Do you need anything before I go, Chris?" Krys asked her husband. He shook his head, and she turned to go.

"Krys," he called as she started to head out the door. She turned and faced him, a questioning look on her face. "Did you… did you think any more about renewing our vows?"

Slowly, a smile spread across her face, and she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I don't need to think about it," she said back. "Yes."

She then left the room, and Chris smiled before taking his ring gear off to head into the showers.

_**Later that Week - After WWE SmackDown**_

The WWE Champion, John Cena, waved goodbye to his friends as he left the arena to head to the parking lot to get his car. Tonight was a slow night, and all he wanted to do was just crash in his hotel room, drink some liquor, and get jacked up for the night.

Just as he fished his keys out of his jean shorts' pockets, his cell phone rang. Shrugging his gear bag off his shoulder and onto the ground, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Yo, it's your boy, the champ," he said in greeting. "Speak your mind."

"Hell, is that how you greet a lady?" a voice purred on the other end, and Cena frowned.

"Who is this?"

"A certain person who knows some WWE inside info. I have sources that tell me you're the first person who's going to be transferred from RAW to SmackDown, correct?"

Looking around to make sure no one was looking at him or listening in on his conversation, he told the mystery caller to hold on a moment. He unlocked his car, and threw his gear inside before sliding inside and closing it. He raised the phone to his ear once again, and asked, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm a friend… sort of."

"Well, how do you know about this year's Draft Lottery, and me being the first pick?"

The woman on the other end chuckled lightly. "John, John, John; I know a lot of things about the WWE and its rosters. When you're the one-time girlfriend of a WWE Superstar, you get a lot of inside information concerning the company. Well, I'm here for your benefit as well as mine. You're familiar with Chris Jericho, right?"

"Is this his ex?"

"Let's just say I'm very familiar with the man," she purred. "Anyway, since you're the first Draft Pick from SmackDown, I figured that you could do a favor for me."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well… you know Chris' lovely bride, Krystle?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I want you to break them up."

"WHAT?" he cried. "I'm a lover and a fighter, but I'm not the breaking up a happy home type of guy."

The woman laughed. "Don't play games with me, Cena. I can ruin your career with a simple phone call to Vince and Johnny Ace. And I have both their numbers on speed dial, don't think I don't, can't, or won't. Now, you're the only man who can do it, since I've heard rumors you might be Chris' last feud, so I think you can add fuel to the fire by making his oh so innocent wife seem like the slut from Hell. Are you with me?"

"I'm not sure how you want me to do it, but sure."

"Good," she said. "I'll be in touch with you after the episode that you debut on RAW." Without so much as a goodbye, the call was cut on him, and he stared in disbelief at the phone.

"Do I really want to go through with this?" he asked himself as he pulled off out of the parking lot. "I mean, this woman could ruin my career if I don't hold up to what she wants me to do. But, then again, the promise of his wife in bed with me does seem pretty tempting…"

Almost instantly, John thought of the young woman he'd seen on Chris Jericho's arm right before the two went out for the "Money in the Bank" Ladder Match at WrestleMania, and felt himself harden. His member stiffened even more as he fantasized about burying himself inside her, and hearing her scream his name in fear or desire. He reached down and pulled a bottle of water out of the passenger seat as he stopped at a red light, taking a huge gulp to calm himself down.

_So I break them up, keep my title, and get thoroughly fucked in the process, eh? _he thought as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel he was staying in. _Sounds like a plan to me._

Suddenly, the night didn't look so bad after all.


	24. Ch 23: Striking a Nerve

**Disclaimer:**_I make no claims to owning anyone who appears in this story. Anyone who appears in this story are their own property, and property of Vince McMahon, the devilish genius. Also, any products or brand name items that are used are property of the company that uses them, the distributor, and all other sorts of junk like that, lol. In short, you recognize any of these persons or items, I do not own. Thank you for opting not to sue._

**Author's Note:**_ Alright, so I start school in a few weeks… major bummer there, but hey, look on the bright side: My breaks in school last semester always made for some of my best chapters in this story, and my other little pet project, "**All or Nothing**". It makes me feel special when I make a story, or upload a chapter; it gives me something to do at home, while I'm sitting on my ass, getting fat, LMAO. So, read and enjoy! All comments/reviews/whatever else are greatly appreciated!_

After the show that night, Krys was making her way to the men's locker room, when she saw Randy Orton, casually leaning on a wall not far from the locker room. "Hey, Krys, trouble in paradise?" he asked casually but smugly.

"What are you talking about, Orton?" Krys replied, wishing he would just faint on cue.

"Well, it seems that on TV, you and Chris are having a few problems." Orton stood up straight, and walked over to her. "He even went so far as to literally break up with you on TV. But backstage, you guys are trying hard to play the perfect couple, and everyone can tell it's falling apart."

"Since when have I cared about what everyone else around here thinks?" she asked indignantly, tossing her red-streaked brown hair. "If you must know, Orton, my marriage to Chris is doing just fine. We've never been happier with one another."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, it is."

"Really." He sidled up to her, and whispered in her ear, "Then why does rumor have it, that your eyes have been wandering to a few guys in the locker room when Chris isn't around? Rumor has it that your eyes have even traveled to guys in the SmackDown locker room."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped.

He merely shrugged knowingly. "Ah, nothing much," he said with a small smirk. "Just some talk amongst the riggers backstage about how at WrestleMania 21, your eyes were wandering all over John Cena before his match against JBL."

To his surprise, Krys actually threw her head back and laughed. When she finally sobered up, Krys smiled at him. "Thanks for that pathetic attempt at a joke, Randy, I needed that," she said with a smile. "Me, having eyes for John Cena, of all people? Sweetie, come on, that has GOT to be the biggest joke in the world. For one, I haven't even talked to the guy, let alone had my eyes wandering in his direction. And secondly, when have you ever listened to the riggers backstage? I thought you considered them to be the absolute gutter of the wrestling world, right next to your fans, the ring-rats."

"Hell, everyone's gotta have a ring-rat to fuck around with sometime." He then got an evil smirk to his face and asked, "Isn't that how your daughter, Karina, came to be in the world?"

Suddenly, the humor was gone. Krys raised her right hand, hauled off and slapped the taste out of Orton's mouth. "You lowlife son of a bitch!" she shouted, slapping him again. "Don't you EVER disrespect my kids again!"

At that exact moment, Chris Benoit came out with Jericho, and heard the commotion down the hall. "Oh, Jesus, not again," Benoit commented, dropping his bags and following Chris down the hall to where the scene was unfolding in front of a small crowd of riggers and wrestlers.

Benoit grabbed Orton, while Chris grabbed his wife, and pulled her away from Orton. "What the hell is going on this time?" Chris demanded, watching Orton's blue eyes flash dangerously. "Watch it, Orton," he warned, pointing a finger at him. "You're still on my shit list from what happened before."

"That ballsy son of a bitch just insulted Karina!" Krys fumed, angrily pushing her hair out of her eyes. "He said that everyone has to have a ring-rat to fuck around with sometime, then asked me if that was how I came to have Karina!"

Chris' blue eyes darkened, and he slowly counted to twenty in his head, before he gave in to temptation, and slowly wrung Orton's neck. He turned to Randy, who wore a smug look, despite being in the very painful grasp of Benoit, and said, "Ben, let him go." Benoit smacked Orton upside the head, then let him go. Orton fixed his suit, and concentrated on Jericho, whose gaze hadn't wavered one inch. "Orton, this is twice that you've crossed the line with my wife," he said, ever so calmly, "and for that, you should be lucky that I'm not kicking your ass all over this arena right now. What I am going to do, however, is give you ten seconds to get the hell out of my sight, before I forget that I'm giving you another chance. Starting now."

Benoit pushed Orton away from him, and Randy sauntered off, still wearing a smug look on his face. Chris, after closing his eyes for a few moments, turned to his wife, whose head was in her hands. While Benoit got the crowd to disperse, Chris went to his wife's side, placing a hand on either side of her waist, and turning her to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, looking down at her through concern-filled blue eyes.

Krys merely shook her head, still feeling the sting of Orton's words. "I swear, I'm hating him more and more every day," she finally said in a shaky voice, while swiping at her eyes.

"Don't cry over him," Benoit said, coming over to the couple. He placed a comforting hand on Krys' shoulder. "Don't let that little piece of crap get you down. Remember that he is the one who has to resort to insulting others to make himself look better, not what he says to you. He's not important, Krys. Don't let his words get you down, kid."

Krys wiped her eyes again, then smiled up at Benoit. "Thanks Benny. You guys are the best comforters a girl ever had." She took one last swipe at her eyes before asking, "Any plans for you two?"

The two Chrises looked at one another, then to Krys. "Other than stay in and watch a movie, no," Benoit said. "Why, did you have any plans?"

"Actually and surprisingly, no," she admitted. "That actually sounds like a great idea. Wanna go to the local Blockbuster, and check out what they have?"

"Sure." Chris wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her cheek. He frowned when she made a mock face, and scrunched up her nose. "You getting cute with me?"

"Why, Mr. Irvine, whatever gave you THAT idea?" Krys asked, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Jericho and Benoit knew that look all too well. She'd used it countless times to scam the two Canadians constantly, and they both fell for it all too easily. They looked at each other, and simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Don't act all innocent on us, Krys. We know you're a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Aw, damn, you found out my secret." She grinned and linked her arms between theirs. "Let's rent some porn and order some pizza. I'm in serious need of entertainment."

_**In the parking lot…**_

Randy Orton smirked as he walked out of the arena that hosted that night's live RAW taping. He had to admit, being out for shoulder injury wasn't fun, but it sure was fun when you got to get under the skin of the wife of a popular Superstar. The ring-rat statement had been out of line, sure, but he'd been under strict orders to make it as painful as possible. And when it came to scathing remarks, Randy spared no expense, just to see the look on a girl's face, the one that showed she was going to either snap or run off somewhere and cry.

He walked to the end of the parking lot, where a black Jeep sat parked next to his newest car, some expensive foreign car that was sleek and fast. A man leaned on the Jeep, smoking a cigarette, keeping an eye out for someone. He noticed Randy, and immediately put the cigarette out, flicking it to the ground and stamping on it. The two slapped hands, then hugged one another, and Randy spoke first.

"That was fun."

"I'm sure. What was her reaction?"

Randy held his jaw. "Well, she's got a hell of a right hand, I'll tell you that. She bitch slapped me pretty good. And when she told Jericho what I said, he seriously looked like he was gonna lose it, especially since I was the one who nearly fucked her up in the locker room last time the bitch dared to cross my path."

Cena chuckled. "What exactly did you call her?"

"Nothing much." Randy shrugged. "All I did was talk about how rumor had it that her eyes were on you during your title match at WrestleMania, and not on her husband. She said some shit about me hanging around with riggers, the gutters of the wrestling world, along with my fans, the ring rats. I said that everyone needed a slut to fuck around with every once in a while, then asked wasn't that how her daughter came to be." He smiled and laughed at his cruelty. "I called her a slut, in so many words."

John Cena laughed. "Randall, your mouth has gotten the better of you, my friend. I'm absolutely appalled at your behavior." He then reached into the back pocket of his jean shorts, pulled out three crisp twenty dollar bills, and handed them to Randy. "You've more than earned that, my friend."

Randy ran his hands over the money as he laughed, then put it in his suit pocket. "All in a day's work, John," he said smoothly. "Making the sluts of the world know their place is a tough business; tough, but fun. But you'll know all about that, once you get to RAW during the draft lottery."

"I sure will." Cena climbed into his Jeep, and gunned the engine. "I want you to give me weekly tabs on her and Jericho, alright?"

He held out his hands. "Hey, anything for a friend." He climbed into his own car. "I'll catch you another time." The two men bid their goodbyes, then drove off out of the parking lot.

As Orton went speeding off in the opposite direction, Cena went towards the airport. _Orton, you're the best,_ he thought, gunning the engine. _If I have my way, those two will be split up before the end of the summer, and my career will be safe._


	25. Ch 24: Early in the Morning

**Chapter Twenty-Four Disclaimer: Same as always. I do not own anyone other than the people I previously mentioned as my own characters in preceding chapters. This way, I can't be sued. cackles LOL.**

**Author's Note:****_ I was reading Wikipedia about a week or so ago, doing some extra digging for recent stuff about Chris Jericho, and man, did I get a surprise! Well, it turns out that either I'm a closet stalker, or I'm psychic, because when I wrote this story, I wrote that Chris has a son, Ash, with his ex-girlfriend, Jessica, and three children (a daughter and twins boys) with his wife, Krys. I was looking at some details in his personal life, and I noticed that in July 2006, a month ago, his wife Jessica had TWIN GIRLS! Now, I was SEVERELY surprised, and now I have this notion that I'm an unknowing psychic stalker, especially when it comes to Chris Jericho's life, LMAO. Anyways, just wanted to throw that out, enjoy!_**

_John Cena wrapped his hands around the throat of the gorgeous slut whose brains he was currently banging out. She writhed and moaned beneath him, doing the occasional howl when he rammed himself savagely into her backside._

"_You like that, you little whore?" he snarled, driving himself in with even more force than the previous force. "You like me banging my cock inside you?"_

_Krys moaned and hollered from the pleasure and pain, writhing beneath him as he slammed into her with enough force to push her up the cheap motel bed. She clutched the bed sheets, arching up to meet his powerful thrusts. "More," she hissed, tilting her head back. "Please, John, more!"_

_He was only too happy to oblige. Just as he had been smirking in the disbelieving face of that whiny little bitch, Chris Jericho, as he thrust painfully inside his wife, John woke up from his dreamlike state._

"What the hell? Aw, man!" he moaned, beating the pillow in frustration. "Just when it was getting good, too…" He looked underneath the blankets to see his massive hard-on, and sucked his teeth in even more frustration. "Thanks a lot for the fantasies, you bitch," he snarled in particular to no one. The ring rat he'd kicked out the night before had only satisfied his needs for that night; the memories of hearing her screaming his name only to boost his ego did nothing for the painful erection he had at that very moment.

Just as he was about to hop out of the bed and into a cold shower, his cell phone rang. Half expecting it to be Randy to brag even more about making the Irvine bitch cry like a baby, he yanked the phone out of his bag, accepted the call, and snapped, "_Hello?_"

"I have no idea who the hell it is you think you're talking to, Cena," a woman's voice snapped, "but you'd damn well better get that tone out of your voice before I fuck you up."

Sighing, John ran a hand through his short hair. "Sorry," he apologized. "I'm sort of on a short leash, and I thought you were Orton, calling to brag about making Jericho's wife cry on Monday."

"Aw, got a little boner, do you?" the voice said sarcastically, and John gritted his teeth as this bitch insulted his manhood. "Who honestly gives a shit about your needs, Cena, besides the stupid little fan-girl sluts who'd sell their souls to the Devil to have you fuck them, and leave them disappointed?" She laughed cruelly at John's silence on the other end. "Anyway, so Orton made Krys cry, huh? Seems the stupid bitch is doing too much of that shit nowadays, if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, no one asked you, quite frankly."

"Keep talking shit, Cena, and I'll have Vince and Johnny Ace informed of this little scheme between us two, and your title and career will be gone so fast, you won't even remember the last time you had someone cheer for you." The woman's tone was dead calm, and Cena knew she meant every single word of her threat.

"Aight, woman chill, damn."

"So, pertaining to my little call… The night you show up on RAW as the first draft pick, I want you to automatically put the moves on Krys. Make her feel special, flatter her, whatever that shit is guys like you pull to get a ho like her into the sack. Make Chris jealous of you, enough to want to beat your ass for real, instead of a scripted beating. Naturally, if Krys says something to Chris, it'll be your word against hers, and Chris will believe just about anything the stupid little black whore will say." Her words dripped of venom, and John was almost afraid of how much further into this plan he wanted to delve.

"Don't you think this is all a little extreme just to get a guy back?" he asked, his conscience starting to get the better of him. He nearly dropped the phone when the woman snapped on him.

"Don't you dare fucking question the things I do, or have you do!" she yelled into the phone. "I want your ass to do what I tell you to do, without question, or else your career is fucked. GOT ME?"

"Yeah, yeah, calm your ass down."

"_What was that?"_

"Nothing, don't get worked up over dumb shit, woman, jeez. What the hell did this girl do to you that makes you hate her so damned much?"

The woman took a minute or two before giving John her answer. "She took the only man I'd ever loved from me. He was my meal ticket, more or less, but I really loved him. We connected in so many ways, the sex was great, he loves little Ash…" Her voice trailed off, and John had to stop and wonder if she was crying on the other end. Just as he was about to ask if she were still there, her voice came back on, and in place of the pained young woman that was there a few moments ago, the cold voice back, and said, "Jessica Lee Lockhart is not a loser. I was not born to a family of losers, and I will never concede defeat when it comes to Chris. I love him and our son, and I want that stupid slut to know how it feels to lose him and want him back. I will never, _ever_ forgive her for stealing him from me. She will pay, and she will pay dearly. And you're going to help me, John Cena." With that, she ended the call, without even so much as a goodbye.

As John stared in shock at the phone, Jessica's words rang in his head. _"I will never, ever forgive her for stealing him from me. She will pay, and she will pay dearly. And you're going to help me, John Cena."_

_Am I even sure I want to still go through with this? _he had to ask himself. And quite frankly, he wasn't too sure he wanted to break up the happy home Chris and Krystle had.

Was Chris and Krystle's happy home really worth breaking up, to keep whatever secrets Jessica had about him just that, a secret?


	26. Ch 25: Movin' on Up

**Chapter Twenty-five Warning: _Warning: This is a mature fan fiction, made so for people who are sixteen and older, or who are mature enough to read an adult fictitious story without turning into a little kid. (Look at the pot calling the kettle black, huh? LOL.) Anyways, this is not typically designed for people sixteen and under, because this is a very mature story, containing foul language, and adult situations._**

_**Also, I'd like to say that I own no one in this story, with the exception of Krys, her children, and her family. Chris Jericho, Jessica Lee Lockhart, and the rest of the Irvine family are their own property. Kelly Irvine is property of a dear friend of mine who let me put her in this story. Last but certainly not least, all WWE Superstars, Divas, and any other personalities that are affiliated with World Wrestling Entertainment and/or Titan Sports are strict property of the WWE. Any other products mentioned are property of their respective companies. Thank you for not suing.**_

_**Back in Winnipeg…**_

"Guys, can you like hurry up? NOW?" Krys shouted up to her children, as she dragged her three suitcases full of clothes and other personal things down the stairs. She couldn't believe that today was finally the day she and her children were going to reunite with Chris, and go live with him again, this time in sunny Florida.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and placed a hand over her chest. "It all seems too damned sudden…" she whispered to herself. "It's almost like yesterday, Chris and I were talking about going with him on the road, and now…we're gonna be a family again." Suddenly feeling stifled, she fanned herself off.

"Kel, is it getting hotter in here, or is it me?" she asked Kelly, who'd just came back inside from the car, where she'd been putting a few boxes of the china dishes and their silverware into the trunk. "It's like a sauna in here."

Kelly stopped and stared at her sister-in-law. "Nope, it feels like normal Canadian weather. Why, you feeling hot?"

"Yeah."

Kelly's eyes lit up, and a huge grin spread across her face. "Kryssie…are you pregnant?"

Krys looked at her, shocked, and her hand flew to her stomach. "I don't know, Kel," she admitted. "I might be… I mean, I haven't gotten my period in a while, and I'd like JUST noticed it last month." She turned around and looked at Kelly, excitement written all over her face. "Kelly, do you know what this means, me having another baby? It worked! Chris and I planned on making things work, and this baby is just proving it!" She threw her arms around her sister-in-law, laughing joyously. "Oh, Kel, this is awesome!"

Just then, Ted and Loretta Irvine walked into the house in time to see Krys and Kelly dancing around and laughing. "Hey, this house isn't all that bad," Loretta said teasingly. "I didn't know you wanted to get out of here so badly."

The two women sobered up, and faced Kelly's parents. "Sorry, Loretta, it's just that…well, Kelly and I think I'm pregnant again," Krys admitted.

Loretta's face lit up, and Ted clapped his hands together. "Oh, my word!" Loretta exclaimed, rushing over and embracing her daughter-in-law. "What if you are? Do you think this is a breakthrough for you and Chris?"

"I sure hope so," Krys exclaimed. "I wanna make sure I am first, so maybe we should stop by a drugstore on the way to the airport, and I can do it once we get to Tampa." She then looked at her watch again, and went back over to the stairs, while Ted grabbed her bags and took them out to the car. "GUYS! Come ON already!"

Karina shrieked back down, "Mama, I can't!"

"Why not?"

Teddy and C.J. came rushing down the stairs with their little suitcases smacking the stairs behind them, mischievous grins on their faces. "Karina's bleeding to death, mom," Teddy said, laughing as they followed their grandma out to their car.

Krys frowned after her snickering sons. "Bleeding to death?" she questioned, confused. She turned to look at Kelly questioningly, when her eyes got wide, and she ran up the stairs. "Karina?"

She found Karina in the bathroom, huddled up on the toilet, fat tears sliding down her face. Krys knelt down in front of her, and looked up at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at her daughter.

"Mommy, I'm bleeding…really bad…down _there_." She emphasized the last word, indicating just what Krys had thought. "And my stomach hurts, too."

"Aw, sweetie." Krys hugged her daughter, then proceeded to tell her about her cycle, in not-so-subtle details. When Krys concluded with a "Now do you understand?", Karina nodded. "Good. Now, you're going to need this." Krys stood up over Karina, and reached into the cabinet above the toilet, retrieving an abject wrapped in plastic. "I'm assuming I don't need to explain that to you, so I'll just leave you to it, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks mom."

"No prob, kid. I'm here to embarrass and gross you out for the rest of your days anyway, might as well help you get used to your maturing into a young woman while I'm still young and gorgeous myself."

Karina snorted. "Get outta here." Krys laughed and closed the door behind her, and heading back downstairs to Kelly.

"So, did she get…y'know?" Kelly asked nervously.

Krys nodded. "Yup. She was really freaked out. I had to explain it to her in embarrassing details." She grinned sneakily. "Then I gave her a pad and left her to the dirty work."

"Krys, you're cruel." Kelly punched her arm.

"Hey, hey, I touched her stinky, poopy diapers as a baby, and changed her sheets when she wet the bed. I'm not about to help her change her underwear when she gushes, okay?"

Kelly laughed. "Okay." She then shouted up at Karina, "Hey, Rina! When you come down, we'll all be waiting in the car!"

"Okay!" Karina shouted back.

Kelly punched Krys' arm. "So, Krys, you want me to come down there with you? Your mom lives hella far away back in Philly in that house you and Chris set her up in, so…"

"You want me to give you a room in Chris' house, huh?" Kelly nodded. "Well, it's not really my place to give you permission; you'll have to ask Chris about that. But as far as I'm concerned, why the hell not?"

"Thanks, sis." The two hug, then Kelly said, "So, is Chris waiting at the airport, or is he at the house in Tampa?"

"As far as I know, he's still at the house in Tampa. Knowing your brother like we both know him, he could've decided to be a smartass and fly up here to meet us." Krys looked around at the house she'd raised her children in for close to a year. "Is everything else boxed and packed up? The movers are picking them up?"

"Yeah." Kelly could see Krys' lower lip quivering, and she hugged her sister-in-law. "Kryssie, it'll be okay. Just think of it this way: anywhere you live with Chris and the bugs, will be your home. As long as you're all together, that's your home. Alright?"

She sniffled. "Yeah. Thanks, Kel." She then looked around the house, seeing all her belongings boxed up, getting misty-eyed again. "It's just…we had so many memories here, even if it was less than a year. Chris showing up here and playing with them…us making breakfast for those monsters…wow, there's just too many happy memories here to just forget them…" She wiped her eyes, then smiled as Karina came running down with her suitcases. "Come on, Kel. We don't wanna keep your folks and the boys waiting."

"You ready, Rina?" Kelly asked, ruffling her niece's hair. Just as she was about to carry her suitcase outside, Chris came walking through the door.

"Hey, hey, everybody ready?" he asked, laughing as Karina squealed and came running up to him for a hug. "Hey there, princess of the world, you got all your stuff together?"

"Yes, dad," Karina said. "How long is this trip?"

"A heck of a long time," he said. "But you guys will probably be asleep by the time we get to Florida. Listen, I'll get your stuff. You just go and get in Grandma's car, okay? We'll be leaving in a few."

"Okay." Karina ran off out the door, and hopped into Chris and Kelly's parents' car. Chris turned back to the two of them. "So, what's up?"

"Kelly was wondering if you wanted her to move in with us, too," Krys said. "She could be like a live-in nanny for us, and we could even pay her or whatever. I said she'd have to get your permission, since it is your house and all."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me," he said with a shrug. "I don't see why not. But we're gonna have to get you a ticket for the flight, Kel."

"No problem." She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the local airport. Within a few minutes, she had a seat reserved on the same plane as her brother's family. "Okay, it's all done."

"HEY!" Ted called from the doorway. "Are we leaving or not? Let's get a move on already!"

"In a minute!" Chris called back. "So, Kel, since mom and dad have the bugs in their car with them, wanna hitch with me and Krys?"

"Sure."

Krys checked her watch. "If we wanna catch that early flight out, we'd better step on it." She motioned to Kelly to head out, and Chris tossed his keys to her. "We'll be right out." Once Kelly bounded down the stairs and ran to the car, Krys turned to her husband. "Uh…Karina got a scare today…"

"What kind?"

"She got her period."

Chris cringed. "Can you not say it like that? Can't you just say something nicer, like… 'A Woman's Monthly Problem' or something like that?"

She made a face. "I don't see why. Why not call it what it is?"

Chris made one right back. "Freaked her out, huh?"

"Yup." For a moment, she looked around, then said, "I'm gonna miss this place."

"I probably will too." He walked over behind her, and rubbed her shoulders. "All the interesting places we made love…"

"_CHRIS!"_ she cried, her eyes widening in embarrassment. "Don't talk about that!"

He lowered his voice seductively, and purred in her ear, "Remember that night I made love to you on the counter?"

Her brown skin blushed up furiously. "Chris, not now…" she said determinedly, quickly pushing him out the door. "Let's go now, before I waste anymore of your parents' gas."

With one last look at her house, Krys and her husband left the house once and for all.


	27. Ch 26: Busy Week

**Chapter Twenty-Six Disclaimer: Warning; the story you are about to read is not suitable for children who are fifteen years of age and younger. It contains violence, sexual content, and adult situations, some of which is not suitable for young children. There is also humor involved, but not as much humor as drama, angst, and sex. :P If any of the aforementioned things have or can offend you, please do yourself a favor, and go back to the page previous to this one. You have been warned.**

**Also:**** I have no claims on anyone involved in this story, other than Krys and her children. Chris Jericho owns himself, Jessica Lockhart (the luckiest woman alive) owns herself, and any wrestler or non-fictional family member that is mentioned in this story, or this particular chapter, owns themselves. Also, Kelly Irvine is property of my dear unnamed friend, who was gracious enough to let me put her in this story. Thank you for not suing; let's face it, if you did, it'd do nothing but result in laughter.**

_**The next day…**_

"Do you guys have to leave so soon?" Chris asked his mother and father as they prepared to leave his house. "If you want, you're free to stay for a while longer."

"No, thank you, son," Ted Irvine said, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder. "Your mother and I have to get going back to Winnipeg, and you guys have so much more to unpack. We'd only be standing in your way."

Loretta Irvine grunted as she brought down her small overnight bag. "My goodness, did I tell you how much your wife can cook?" she said with a smile. "I'm still full from last night."

"I could always cook you some breakfast to remedy that," Krys said with a huge grin on her face.

Loretta laughed and shook her head. "No thank you, dear, we're fine. With this little basket of stuff left over from last night, we'll be fine well into tonight." Krys smiled at her in-laws, bid them adieu, and went back into the kitchen to supervise Kelly on how to make cornbread.

Making sure Krys was gone, Loretta turned to her son and said, "Christopher, be careful with her on the road."

Chris frowned slightly. "Why, what's wrong, mom?"

"She thinks she's pregnant again, sweetie, but she hasn't taken an EPT to determine whether or not she is." Watching her son nearly get floored by the news, Loretta nodded. "If she is, be careful not to do or say anything to upset her."

He nodded. "Hey, I went through twins with her, I know how it works," he said with a small smile. "Okay you two, I don't wanna be responsible for having you two miss your flight, so get on outta here." The Irvine's hugged their son, gave one last wave, and left the house.

Chris closed the door just in time to hear Krys shriek, "NO KELLY, HOLD THE MIXER DOWN! _DOOOOOOOOOOWN!_" He ran in just in time to see cornbread batter splatter all over the kitchen counter, the floor, and the stovetop.

"What in the world…?"

"Cornbread," Krys said, wiping away a huge smear of the batter that had hit her in the face. "Don't ask."

"I don't intend to. So, who's gonna help clean this mess up?" Kelly immediately bolted out of the kitchen, leaving her brother and her sister-in-law alone in the kitchen together to clean the gooey mess up. "I guess you're trying to teach her how to bake cornbread, huh?"

"Hey, you gotta start somewhere," Krys panted, bending down to clean up some of the gunk on the floor. "Well, that's batch number three that's gone to hell. Something tells me that Kelly's not cut out to make this."

"Gee, what was your first clue?"

"Don't get cute, smartass." The doorbell rang, and Krys stood up. "I'll get it."

"Oh, leave me here to clean the stuff up, why don't you?" he called teasingly as she went out.

Krys smirked at him from the doorway. "Take it like a man." She walked over to the door, and opened it. "Um, hi…can I help you?"

"Yeah." John Cena smiled as he faced Jericho's wife. "You may not know me personally, but I know your husband, Chris. I'm John Cena." He held his hand out to her, and she shook it, a small smile crossing her face.

"It's nice to meet you, John. I'm Krys, obviously Chris' wife, but you know that already." She laughed at her own blondeness, then smiled at him. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." She held the door open for him, and he walked in. "Gorgeous place you two have."

"Well, it's Chris', but I just recently moved in with him. Please, sit down. Tell me how you know Chris."

John sat down, and smiled again. "Well, one of my first matches in the WWE was against Chris. I think it was right around the time you two got married."

"Oh. Oh, cool." Krys then excused herself, heading into the kitchen. "Chris, Cena's here."

Chris, who was in front of the sink, washing his hands, turned around and looked at her. "I didn't know he lived around here. Hmm."

The two walked out into the living room, and John stood up, shaking hands with Chris. "Hey, it's good to see you again, man," Cena said, slapping hands with Chris as well. "Haven't seen you since when? WrestleMania?"

"Yeah." Chris took a seat next to Krys, who watched them talk. "Great night. I'm jealous you won the WWE Title."

Cena shrugged. "Hey, you were a champion once, yourself, let's not get jealous," he joked.

Chris laughed. "Well, that was a few years ago, not to mention that one three second reign. The one that 'Never happened'." He rolled his eyes. "Hey, did I tell you how me and Krys met?"

"Chris, no…" she said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, gorgeous." To Cena, he said, "We met while we were in ECW. Krys was a rigger, and I, of course, was one of their biggest draws." Krys snorted, and he said mockingly, "What?"

"You're letting your ego swell up again," she reminded him.

He sighed mockingly, and put up his hands. "Leave it to her to bring the King of the World down a few pegs." John laughed, and Chris smiled. "The woman is an ego buster, honest to God."

Krys smiled back. "That's because I knew him before he was famous in the States. Therefore, I have the right to bust his balls, and not have anything done about it. He can't do anything about it, because he knows it's true."

"Wow, feisty, isn't she?" John said, a small laugh escaping his mouth. Krys couldn't help but feel flattered as the smooth compliment rolled off his lips, almost as if he were seducing her with his words. Though they were spoken to Chris, she couldn't help but feel they were definitely meant for her.

"Trust me, she's a hellcat. She could give Hera a run for her money."

Krys slapped his chest. "I'm not that bad," she said, a fake wounded look crossing her face.

"Tell me another lie."

Krys mocked a wounded look, and shot a pouty face in John's direction. "You see how he treats me?" she pretended to whine. "Telling me I'm an evil woman. Believe me, he met me when I was evil, a few years back."

"She couldn't stand me, but she knew she couldn't resist my gorgeous million-dollar body," Chris bragged, the air of snottiness taking over again.

Krys shook her head, a dry look crossing her face. "With the ten-cent brain," she added dryly, earning her a glare from her husband.

"Looks like you two are quite the couple," Cena commented, wondering just how a woman such as Krys could be so deceptive and diabolical enough to steal another woman's man. "Maybe I'm interfering in something that was going on before?"

Krys smiled and shook her head. "No, no, nothing was going on before, except for us cleaning up cornbread batter his sister spilled all over the kitchen."

Cena shuddered mildly. "That sounds like a living hell to clean up. Is it still down there?"

"No, Chris got it all up before it stuck, thank goodness." Krys then looked to her husband, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna go check on the bugs, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Krys headed up the stairs, and while John sat across from Chris, his eyes traveled to the woman heading to the above floor of the house, his eyes darkening, dreaming of the night where he would take her.

_**WWE RAW - May 9, 2005**_

Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania's arena, the host of RAW that night, booed as Muhammad Hassan and Daivari made their way down to the ring, Daivari about ten steps behind Hassan and his head bowed low. The two get into the ring, and Daivari takes a microphone, dressed in his ring gear.

"I'm not worthy of being your friend," Daivari whined. "I don't deserve your friendship, or your kindness. I don't even deserve to breathe the same air as you. I ruined your undefeated streak." He then got down on one knee, and looked up to the man he managed. "Please, Hassan, please forgive me. I'll do anything for your forgiveness." He then got an idea. "I know; to earn your forgiveness, I'll challenge any superstar in the back to a match, and dedicate my win to you."

He then began to plead to Hassan in Farsi, until Jericho's music hit, and the crowd went crazy. As soon as Chris got into the ring, Daivari pounced on him, attacking immediately. Krys and Hassan immediately gravitated to opposite sides of the ring, going into managerial roles. Daivari tried to attack Chris, but Chris elbowed him in the face and started chopping him. Chris Irish Whipped him into the ropes, then charged after him, but Daivari moved out of the way and Chris wound up hitting the ringpost.

Krys slapped her hands on the ring apron, urging Chris to get up, while Hassan merely yelled a command, and Daivari stands up quickly, heading over to Jericho for the pin. Chris kicked out at the one count, and both men got to their feet soon after. Daivari tried to lock Chris in an armbar, and Chris punched and kicked his way out. He got up and went after Daivari, but walked into an armbar takedown.

Daivari goes to the top rope for an attack, but Chris got up before Daivari could jump off, and hit him in the gut. He gets to his feet again, and Chris takes him down with a simultaneous clothesline, back body drop, and a running enzuigiri, then went for the Walls of Jericho. Daivari eventually fought out of the Walls of Jericho, stood up, and walked into the Flashback.

Chris got up to the top rope, but Daivari intercepted him, and climbed up as well, trying to go for a Hurricanrana from the top rope. Chris countered it, however, and then turned it into a Walls of Jericho, making Daivari tap out quickly.

Krys climbed into the ring to celebrate with her kayfabe boyfriend, but the celebration was short lived. Hassan ran into the ring and attacked Jericho. Krys scurried out of the ring while Hassan locked Chris in the Camel Clutch. The attack didn't last too long, however, because Shelton Benjamin came running to the ring to make the save. Daivari and Hassan rolled out of the ring to retreat, while Krys climbed back in to check on Chris. Once he got to his feet, the two of them looked at Shelton suspiciously, wondering just why he had helped Chris, especially after their match at Backlash.


	28. Ch 27: Dec 1996

**Chapter Twenty Seven Disclaimer: _I do not own anyone who is currently under employment to the World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. company, has been, or ever will be. This includes Chris Jericho. I do not own him, never have and never will (though it would be nice too /insert emo tear here/), along with any other wrestler, past or present, who is or has been a WWE employee. Thank you for not suing._**

**Main Characters Used:**** _Chris Jericho, Krystle Irvine (Original Character), Chris Benoit, Kelly Irvine (Original Character), Jessica Lee Lockhart, and John Cena._**

**Warning:****_This chapter does contain strong sexual situations. If this offends you, please save yourself the trouble and don't read!_**

_Flashback - December 1996_

"_Hey Krys," a voice called. Krys turned to see Juventud Guerrera heading her way. "I wanna talk to you for a second."_

"_Sure, hold on a sec." She unfolded a chair, then propped it next to another set of chairs, making it the last one in that particular aisle. She slapped her hands together, getting rid of the dust on her fingers, then smiled up at Juvi. "What's up, Juice?"_

_He grabbed her elbow and dragged her off to a quiet corner. "I've heard some stuff about you, Krys, and I don't think I like it so much," he snarled in a harsh whisper._

_She yanked her arm out of his grasp, and looked up at him. "What kind of stuff have you heard about me, exactly?" she asked coldly, staring up at him almost curiously._

_He took his time before answering her. When he finally decided to, he said, "I heard that there was something going on between you and Jericho, Krys. Some of the riggers have been saying that you and Jericho have been knockin' boots all over the ECW arena!" he hissed._

_To his surprise, she merely lifted an eyebrow. "Is that what people are saying?" she asked quietly._

"_Uh…yeah."_

"_Uh-huh. You can tell those people to shove it." She turned her back on him and started to go, when he grabbed her arm again. "Anibal, let me go."_

"_You're seeing him, aren't you, Krys?"_

"_Last time I checked, Juvi, it was none of your business," she snapped, yanking her arm back. "You and I aren't an item anymore, remember? You broke things off, so why should you care if I see him?"_

_He covered his mouth in disbelief. "God, Krys, you're sleeping with him, aren't you?"_

"_What the hell business is it of yours?"_

_Juventud placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. "Krys, I care because I still care about you. You're still my buddy, right? No matter who you see, you'll always be in my life. I just want you to be careful, because I heard that he's got a reputation for loving and leaving. Just…just be careful, okay?"_

"_Juvi, I'm fine. Really."_

_At that exact moment, Chris' arms came about her waist, and Krys turned in time to see Chris duck his head to kiss her lips. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking up at him with a shy smile._

"_Ah, WCW's having a show down at the Spectrum, so I figured I'd come and see you." He dipped his head down for another kiss, then looked up to see Juvi still standing there. "Hey there, Juvi, what's shakin'?"_

"_Nothing much," Juvi replied back coolly. "Krys, keep what I said in mind." He then walked off to the men's locker room._

_Chris turned to look at her curiously. "What was that all about?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her as they started to walk off._

"_Oh, nothing," she answered back, letting him steer her towards the door to the parking lot. "He's just trying to look out for me, you know, because we used to date and whatever." He continued to steer her out the door and to his car. "Where in the world are you taking me?"_

"_Now why would I tell you that?" he asked teasingly, opening the car door for her. "You wanna get in, so we can get going?"_

"_Hm…maybe not," she said teasingly. When he gave her a mock impatient look, she held up her hands and climbed in the car. "So, where we going?"_

"_You'll know when we get there," he said, turning the car on, and pulling off. They had driven for about fifteen minutes, Chris entertaining her with tales of his experience so far in WCW, when he stopped the car at an apartment complex, killed the engine, and said simply, "We're here."_

_Krys stepped out of the car, Chris closing the door after her, and looked around curiously. "Where are we?"_

"_My teeny, tiny little apartment complex. I figured since you were so kind to show me your house a few weeks ago, that I'd reciprocate by showing you my cozy little space." She followed him into one of the complex's doors, down the stairs, and off to a little side corner to his apartment. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing her to enter. "Welcome to my place, Krys. It's not much, but it's home for a little while."_

"_It's cute, Chris," she commented, placing her backpack down on the sofa and sitting down. "I like it."_

"_Want anything to eat while you're here?" Chris asked, walking over to the little island counter and began pulling out random things that were edible. "I got ramen noodles."_

_Laughing, Krys told him sure. "I like mine with lots of flavor and water." While he set the noodles in a small pot to boil, Krys noticed a PlayStation in an entertainment center, placed conveniently next to the only TV in the small room. "Hey, video games, cool!"_

_Chris scoffed. "You're such a kid," he joked mildly, coming over to watch her excitedly turn the system on. "I was always more of an N-64 fan myself."_

"_Blasphemy!" she cried, shoving him away playfully._

"_Just for that," Chris said, pulling her away from the system, and onto the sofa, "you don't get to play the game now."_

"_Oh really?" Krys' eyes sparkled with challenge, and Chris couldn't help but be turned on. "Is that a challenge?"_

"_You know it is."_

_For a moment she was silent, then she ran over to the system to turn it on. Chris grabbed her around the waist halfway there and hauled her up onto his shoulders, carting her back towards the sofa. "You should know better than to go against a wrestler, baby," he scolded teasingly, dropping her onto the sofa. "You'll always lose."_

_He leaned in and kissed her softly, prompting her to open her mouth to him. "Chris…" she sighed contentedly between kisses and gentle love bites, "what about the noodles…?"_

_Chris chuckled as he pulled her shirt off. Leave it to her to think about food at a time like this. "You talk too much, woman." He spied a nearby bandana on a small end table next to the couch, and reached for it, gagging the young woman. "I like that better."_

_Krys looked at him heatedly as he reached for the zipper of her jeans. She mumbled something that couldn't be heard, and Chris chuckled again as she motioned to her sneakers. "How could I forget…" He untied her sneakers and pulled them off, tossing them off to a far off side of the room, and did the same with her jeans. "Do you want me, Krys?" he asked, removing his own jeans and shirt. When she nodded quickly, he said, "How much?", pinning her arms above her head._

_She spat out the bandana and said, "Enough to let you take me right here and now." With little effort, Chris tugged on her flimsy panties, breaking the waistband, and tossed them aside as well._

"_Then you might have to wait," he said teasingly. He then lowered his head down to her stomach, kissing his way down, and, with his wintry blue eyes fixed on her fiery mocha ones, kissed the junction of thigh and hip. She then inhaled sharply as he gently parted her folds to taste her. He ran his tongue along the length of her femininity, finally settling on her clit, stabbing the tip of his tongue against it, and circling it until she was a writhing, whimpering mess beneath him, hands grabbing at his hair desperately._

"_Oh, God," she whimpered, tugging frantically, begging for release. "I can't take it! Please, Chris, PLEASE!"_

_Without a beat, Chris had thrown caution to the wind and entered her swiftly. "Chris, wait," came Krys' breathless reply. When he looked down at her cluelessly, she said quickly, "I…I want to be on top, Chris. Please?"_

"_Are you sure, Krys?" he asked. When she nodded, he said, "Whatever you want, beautiful." As he rolled over onto his back, Krys slowly climbed on top of him, and with a deep breath, she impaled herself on his member._

_With a deep moan and a shudder, she stayed still on Chris for a moment, straddling his hips. Chris cupped the cheeks of her ass, encouraging her to start moving. As she began riding him, Krys moaned loudly, not caring who it was that heard them. She tilted her head back, slowly bouncing on him._

_As Krys rode him, Chris' hands began exploring her body, and he rose up and fondled her breasts, teasing and suckling on them erotically in a way that left Krys hotter than Hell. Krys bit his shoulder hard, just short of drawing blood, earning her a feral growl from Chris' throat, and before she knew what was happening she was on her back, and Chris was slamming himself into her with enough force to send them both tumbling over the side of the sofa._

_Within minutes, their passion grew to overwhelming heights, and Chris leaned in over her, thrusting hard. Wrapping her arms around his neck, nails digging into his back, Krys cried out his name, begging for release from torture. Trying not to lose any more of the control he'd already lost, Chris ran a hand down between them, and began to stroke her furiously, reveling in her screams of ecstasy. "Come on, gorgeous," he growled, pounding even harder and faster, trying as hard as he could to get as deep inside her as possible, "come for Chris."_

_Krys lifted her hips eagerly, meeting each and every one of his powerful lunges. With a sudden roll of his hips, Krys came apart with a wail that could wake the dead as she arched off the sofa. She moaned wearily as Chris yelled as well, signaling that he was coming, spilling thick jets of his seed deep inside her. She was dimly aware of him kissing her sweaty face tenderly, whispering words of love as he slowly withdrew. It was then that he realized his mistake._

"_Um…Krys…?"_

"_Mmm…yeah?" Krys lay next to him, too exhausted and bone-weary to move a muscle._

"_Um…I wasn't wearing protection just now."_

_She shot up quickly, forgetting that she was exhausted, and stared at him in shock. "Oh, no…" she said quietly. "Chris, this is the time when I'm most fertile… God, what if I get pregnant?" She put her head in her hands._

"_I'll help you, Krys." He put his arm around her. "Baby, it's okay. I'm making great money wrestling in WCW, and you're working as a rigger down at the ECW arena, so we're covered if anything happens. Don't worry about it, gorgeous, we'll be okay."_

"_Since we're on the subject of worrying about things, my prom is coming up, and I don't have a date…" Krys bit her lip, falling back on the sofa, and looking up at him. "Will you be my date?"_

"_Are you laying here with me or not?" She nodded. "Well, hell yeah, I'll be your date." He smiled down at her, then leaned back down to meet her waiting lips. "Ready for another round?"_

"_Only if you grace Little Jerky with his special raincoat for the upcoming rainstorm."_

_Laughing, Chris reached into the drawer under the end table, and pulled out a Trojan. "Is this good enough?" When she smiled shyly up at him, he retorted, "Don't give me that innocent look. You know you're the most devilish woman in this city." He stood up, then pulled her into his arms, and carried her into the bedroom. "Let me take the time to show you the bedroom, it's really lovely."_

_The door closed, and, less than a minute later, Chris came running back out. He turned the pot of noodles off, covered them, then went running back into his bedroom and closed the door._


	29. Ch 28: Cena makes his move

**Chapter Twenty-Eight Disclaimer:**_** I make no claims to any person or persons who are, have been, or ever will be an employee of World Wrestling Entertainment, or any of the branches under the WWE umbrella. I only own Krys and her children. I do not own anyone or anything in regards to World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., or any company affiliated with the company. Thank you for not suing.**_

**Author's Note:****_ Sorry for the delay in posting. Things have been crappy the past few months, and my computer cord got totally wrecked. Hopefully when the school semester ends, I'll be able to get back on track on a regular posting basis. Enjoy!_**

"Congrats on the win," Krys grinned as she followed Chris to the locker room area. "I'm sorta jealous, man; I have to confess that I still want to try my hand at wrestling."

"You still have your heart set on that?" Chris asked, brushing his hair out his eyes to look at his wife.

She placed her hands on her hips and tossed her hair teasingly. "You know it. Do you think that maybe one of the other guys could train me? Like, Finlay or someone?"

"Well, why can't I train you?" Jericho said, with a mock pouting of the lips.

"Because you might just do something perverted when it comes to me."

"Like what, per se?"

"I dunno…something like…wrestling lessons for some free play?"

Chris wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Free play? What do you mean, free play?" Krys gave him a look, and after a few seconds of thought, a huge smile spread across his face. "Oh, I get what you mean now…" he said with a sneaky look.

"I knew it! You perv!"

"WHAT?" he said with an innocent look on his face.

"Just go back to the locker room, Kinko the Assclown." Krys laughed at him, and playfully shoved him in the direction of the men's locker rooms. Laughing, Chris walked off, leaving Krys to herself.

As she walked off towards the Divas' locker room, she caught sight of John Cena standing a few yards away. With a small smile, she headed his way. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked upon reaching him. "This is RAW; aren't you supposed to be with SmackDown?"

"Well, yeah," Cena drawled in his Boston accent. "But I decided to go scan out the competition, and…" He gave her a once-over "…the hotties."

Krys laughed. "Dude, I'm married. You know, to the guy you were just talking to a few days ago?"

"Yeah, I know." Cena leaned back against the wall, and pulled out a small bottle of Jack Daniel's. "Want some?" Krys politely declined, and he shrugged, taking a huge gulp out of the small bottle. "Damn shame this stuff doesn't have much more than a damned swallow in 'em," he said, tossing the bottle into a nearby trashcan. "So anyway, yeah you're married, but there's nothing wrong with a little bit of careless flirtation."

"Yeah, but what if Chris gets jealous?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Cena grinned, pulling another small bottle of Jack out of his pocket. "So, you say you're married, but are you happy?"

She folded her arms across her chest, and leveled Cena with a cold stare. "Excuse me?"

"Are you happy?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, John Cena?" she asked quietly, her brown eyes snapping fire.

John had to take a quick gulp of what was left of his Jack, trying to resist the urge to haul her off to the nearest closet and bang her brains out. "What I mean is, you're a gorgeous girl, really, and Jericho's being stingy. He's keeping you all to himself, when what he should be doing is sharing you with the world."

"How so?" Her hands moved to her hips. "I don't think I want him to do something like that." Her gaze then turned suspicious. "Why are you saying all of this to me?"

"I don't know," he admitted after a moment. "I guess…what I'm trying to say is… I've been noticing things about you for a while, Krys. You're a gorgeous girl indeed, and I guess I'm a little jealous of the fact that Chris has you."

"You hardly know me, Cena."

"I know. But I want to get to know you better. Maybe even become your friend…?"

"I don't know, dude… We'll see what happens. But if you try and put the moves on me again, it ends then and there."

"You're the boss."

"Whatever." Krys turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Cena to his own thoughts. When he was sure she was gone, he smirked to himself. _You're just like any other woman, Krys,_ he thought, turning on his heel and walking to the parking lot. _You may think you're smart when it comes to guys, but you're still just an inexperienced little girl. I'll just do this crap for Jessica, and then my career will be safe. I just hope that whatever she has on me doesn't come out and ruin my career._


	30. Ch 29: More RAW Action

**Chapter Twenty-Nine Disclaimer:**_** Please use this as reference to all previous chapters to this story, and chapters that may follow. I make no claims to any person or persons who are, have been, or ever will be an employee of World Wrestling Entertainment, or any of the branches under the WWE umbrella. I only own Krys and her children. I do not own anyone or anything in regards to World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., or any company affiliated with the company. Thank you for not suing.**_

_**Later that Night**_

Just as Chris and Krystle were leaving the arena at the close of RAW, the General Manager of RAW, Eric Bischoff, stood waiting for them at the gate leading to the parking lot. "Just the couple I wanted to see," Bischoff said, greeting the two with a smile, shaking both their hands. "Chris, I'll get right down to business, seeing as how I know you two want to get on out of here: How would you like to have a feud with the first person to come over from SmackDown during the Draft Lottery?"

Chris put his suitcase down, and stared at Bischoff. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, make it one hell of a feud, possibly the best feud of the summer."

"Who's going to be the first Draft pick?"

"Now, you know I can't tell you who. But I can definitely tell you that your guest on the Highlight Reel will be that very first Draft Lottery pick. And if I have my way, you might just become champion again."

"That's awesome, Eric."

"So, do you want to do it?"

"Of course I do. Have one last major feud before I leave…" Krys' head snapped up at his last words, and she noticed that Chris had a faraway look in his eye. He then focused his attention back on Bischoff. "Thanks a lot, Eric, for coming to tell me about this. I appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem at all. Oh, Krys, by the way, I have you booked in a match on Heat next week, so make sure you talk to one of the attendants backstage on some ring gear."

"I surely will," Krys said with a huge grin on her face. "Thanks, Eric!"

"My pleasure. Have a good night, you two," he said, turning to head back into the arena to his office. Chris picked up his bags and started walking off again, tossing a "Good night" back over his shoulder to the General Manager, not saying a word to his wife about what he had just let slip.

Upon reaching the car and getting in, Krys turned her head to Chris, who had just put their things in the trunk. "Chris, what did you mean back there when you said 'one last major feud' before you leave?" she asked, her brown eyes bright with curiosity and confusion.

He closed the door and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He then put the key in the ignition and turned the car on, pulling out of the parking lot. "Chris, don't ignore me," she persisted. "What did you mean by what you said back there?"

"It's nothing," he snapped, stopping the car at a red light.

"Well, you don't have to be so bitchy about it, Jesus," she snapped back, crossing her arms and turning her gaze outside the passenger window. "You could've just answered me like a regular human being, instead of being an asshole about it."

"I said it was nothing, Krystle, leave it at that," he said, an edge to his tone. "Don't ask me about it again."

"Fine, I won't," she huffed, glaring out the window. Chris hardly ever called her by her full name; the only times he did were when he was either really pissed, or really upset about something.

The car lurched on in silence, neither one of them willing to break the uneasy silence between them. Finally, as Chris pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they were staying at and turned the engine off, he faced his wife. "I'm sorry, Krys," he finally said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did." He saw the rigid stance of her shoulders, and could tell she was listening, though her head was not facing him at that particular moment. "Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know, Christopher." Her voice was quiet, but cold. "You really sounded like I did something wrong or something. What the hell happened with you?"

Chris took his time answering. When he finally did, his voice was quiet, unsure almost. "I saw you talking to Cena before you met up with me at the women's locker room." At her curious look, he continued. "I got a little jealous, and then I was brooding over it when Bischoff told us about the Draft Lottery. And when you finally spoke to me in the car, I wanted to yell at you, but it was all I could do not to. So I just snapped at you without meaning to. I'm sorry."

For a moment, Krys didn't answer, then she turned to face him, her brown eyes warm again. She then reached up her hand, and plucked him in the middle of the forehead. "Ow!" he yelped, holding his forehead where she hit him. "What was that for?"

"For actually thinking that I would flirt with Cena! Dude, do you actually think that my eyes would wander to anyone else, when I have a husband who's a sexy beast? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

Chris smirked at her words. "Yeah, I guess it does sound kinda silly, now that I think about it. I mean, I'm the King of the World. You can't get any better than this!"

"Let's not get cocky, dye job."

"Yes, ma'am." Krys rolled her eyes, and opened the passenger door, stepping out of the car.

"So, do you wanna tell me what it was you were talking about to Bischoff?" Krys questioned as they made their way to the elevator. "I mean, I kinda wanna know what it's all about."

"In time, gorgeous. In time. In the meantime, I wanna show you to your hotel room this evening."

Krys bit back a grin, as she followed him into the elevator. "I believe I would like the grand tour, sir," she said, pinching his backside as the elevator doors closed behind them.

_**A Few Days Later…**_

"Okay, Krys, are you ready?" Chris asked. The two of them were in Washington for a RAW house show, and Chris was trying to teach her some basic wrestling moves and holds one step at a time, and it was turning into a barrel of laughs for the two of them. "We're gonna try it again. This is called an _'Abdominal Stretch'_," he said, stressing the name of the hold. "Okay, come here."

He placed her in front of him, and instructed her to bend over. "Are you trying to proposition me?" Krys asked with a grin.

"Don't tempt me," he said, a grin on his face. "Now assume the position." Krys bit back a snort, and bent over in front of Chris, yelping when he used that precise moment to swat at her backside. "Oops…I meant I have to be facing your side." He gave her a sheepish grin when she glared at him, and then turned her side to him. He then straddled her right leg, reached over her to grab her right arm, locking the arm behind her back. He then instructed her to bend down, and he twisted the hold to the side, stretching her back and abdomen. "This move is supposed to flex your back, and stretch your abs."

"Owwww, this hurts!" she yelped, her yelp turning to a low howl when Chris grabbed the rope behind him and tugging on it, adding leverage to the hold.

Finally he released the hold, and Krys held her hand to the small of her back. "Holy hell, man…you trying to kill me or what?"

"This is the risk you take when you learn wrestling holds," Chris answered. "I can't take it easy on you, just because you're my wife; hell, the Harts didn't go easy on me when they were training me. What would I look like, going easy on you?"

"A gentleman, perhaps?"

"Come on, break's over. Time for your next hold: a body scissors. Now, I need you to sit down on the mat." She did as he instructed, and he seated himself next to her. "I'm gonna apply it from the side, okay?" She nodded, and he wrapped his legs around her waist, crossing his ankles. "You're supposed to wrap your legs around your opponent, crossing your legs at the ankles. You then squeeze your thighs together, like so." He squeezed his thighs together, compressing her torso to cut off her air supply.

"Now, normally a person uses either a head choke or a submission move on the arms with this as a combination, to make it into a submission combination, okay?" Krys gritted her teeth as he applied pressure. He then let her go, and the two of them stood up, wiping the sweat off their foreheads. "Okay, let's go over the moves again, okay? We'll put together a brief match, and I'll call out some of the moves I showed you earlier. Stay on guard; I could knock you on your ass at any given moment."

"No problem." Out of the corner of her eye, Krys saw John Cena come to the ring area, and sit down in one of the seats near the entryway.

Before she knew what had happened, she saw an arm flying towards her, and she was on her back seeing stars. "What the hell was that?" Chris asked, reaching an arm down to help her to her feet. "I told you to stay on guard."

Krys stood up, and held her neck where Chris had clotheslined her. "Ouch. I lost my focus for a moment…"

"How could you lose your focus? There shouldn't be anything here to distract…" He looked off to his far left, where Cena was seated in the arena seats, talking on the phone. With a frown on his face, Chris made his way to the stairs. "Practice over; go get cleaned up so we can go over my match with Hassan and Daivari." Krys followed him, and he held the ropes down for her to exit, then took her by the elbow a little roughly and headed to the back.

When Krys looked over her shoulder to see if Cena was still there, she saw him stand and wave in her direction, a smirk on his face.


	31. Ch 30: Chris Loses It

**Chapter Thirty Disclaimer:** _This is a mature fan fiction, intended for mature readers. This story contains adult situations, some consensual and some not, and adult language, among other things. Some of this is not appropriate for younger readers. Also, I make no claims to any WWE Superstars and/or Divas, past or present (honestly, if I owned any of them, do you think I'd be writing a story about them? Lol). I only own a select number of characters in this story; the rest are all property of themselves. Thank you for opting not to sue._

While Chris was busy with Hassan, Daivari, and Shelton Benjamin planning their match for that night's house show, Krys, bored with just giving a few ideas for mere input and being shot down, went off to find something to do until the time came for their match. While in the hallway, with boredom reigning supreme, and not wanting to hear the latest gossip from Candice Michelle and Stacy Keibler, she was gratified when WWE Champion John Cena happened to come by.

"Hello, ladies," Cena said smoothly, coming up to the three Divas, a charming smile gracing his face.

Candice and Stacy instantly sent radiant smiles to the Champ, greeting him with a "Hi, John", while Krys merely sat back and waved timidly, trying hard not to gag.

"Hey there, Candice, lookin' tight. Stacy, you look great as always." The two Divas preened as he complimented them, thanking him for his flattery. As they thanked him continuously and tried to entice him, he focused his attention on Krys, who had been silently hoping to get away from the scene. "Krys, wanna walk to me Catering? I wanna talk to you about that last interview on RAW you did."

"Um...sure." Krys quickly broke away from the two Divas, both of whom looked slightly offended that she distanced herself away from them so hastily. "You will excuse me, won't you girls?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead..." Candice murmured, focusing her attention on Cena's backside as he and Krys walked away from the duo.

"Thank God I got you away from them," Cena commented with a sigh as the two of them walked down the unbelievably narrow hallway. "I was almost afraid for a second that if I didn't get to you in time, you'd magically transform into a blond bimbo whose only concern was her appearance."

Krys could help but chuckle a little at the idea of her becoming a blond. "It does sound kinda funny, doesn't it?" she thought. "Imagine the look on Chris' face. He'd flip! He'd probably go looking for Stacy and Candice, demanding to know what the hell they did to his gorgeous wife..."

The two of them walked on to Catering, their conversation turning to more random things. On the way back from Catering, Krys turned the conversation serious. "I saw you watching me earlier tonight with Chris, John."

"So you did."

When Cena turned to look at her, her eyes were cast downward, and she looked frustrated at his nonchalant tone and pose. "Look Cena, don't beat around the bush with me. Whatever you want with me, just be up front about it, okay?" She leaned against a wall, and folded her arms across her chest, frowning at him. "I don't like secrets, and I sure as hell don't like liars. If you want to tell me something, then just do it, okay? Just be real with me."

"You want real? Fine." Without a moment's thought, Cena had Krys pinned to the wall in an instant, arms on either side of her body, and his lips covered hers, taking her in a passionate kiss designed to entice her to the point of madness.

Krys tried weakly to push against his shoulders in an effort to get him away from her, but she found herself prey to his sheer dominance. With a moan of contentment, her hands came to rest on his shoulders, nails digging into his shoulder blades as his hands moved to place themselves at her hips.

A split second later he pulled himself away, and the two of them simply stared at one another, each breathing heavily. "How's that for real?" he asked once he was able to get his breath back.

"Hell Cena, if that was real, then you've got a long way to go." With a husky laugh, Krys turned on her heel and left Cena behind her as she went back to the men's locker room. The look on his face the moment she turned away from him just about made her laugh herself silly.

But his kiss... His kiss was another thing. He had definitely stirred something within her, and she wasn't so sure she liked it. Krys stopped for a brief moment, and turned to look back at Cena. He was still standing there, his blue eyes nearly burning a hole right through her. Suddenly nervous, she turned back around and quickly walked back to the men's locker room, back to Chris. She had no idea what it was that John Cena was doing to her, but she was sure of one thing..._it excited her._

When she got back to the men's locker room, Chris was standing next to the door, arms folded with a closed look upon his face. When she stopped in front of him, his eyes settled upon her coldly. "What?" she asked uncertainly, the smile she had on her face disappearing. "What's the matter?"

"My match is about to start," he said coldly, grabbing her by the arm roughly as he strode to the Gorilla Position, ignoring her yelp of pain. "And I don't want you seeing Cena anymore."

"What?" Krys tried to yank her arm out of his grasp, but he held strong, his jaw set firmly as his opponents' entrance music started to play. "Why?"

He whirled around to face her, his eyes snapping blue fire, and a pissed off look on his face. "Don't think I didn't see what Cena just pulled, Krystle," he snapped. "I saw him try to kiss you--"

"Did you see that I also pushed him away?" she argued, yanking her arm out of his grip as his music stared to play. When he didn't answer, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I knew you wouldn't listen to a word I say, especially when I'm in the right."

"This isn't over, Krys," he said, as "Break the Walls Doooooooooown!" blared, and the two walked through the curtain. "We're gonna continue this tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," she agreed scathingly, plastering a huge smile on her face as they started to the ring.

_**Later in the Night...**_

Walking back towards the men's locker room to grab Randy and plot some more, John was surprised to hear raised voices coming out near the parking lot. Heading out to the parking lot, he heard Krys and her husband trading angry words.

"Chris, I really don't care what the hell you think went on! I told you that nothing is going on with me and him, and you should believe me!"

"Funny, I don't remember you believing me when I told you that there was nothing on with Jessica!"

Krys rolled her eyes, and threw her hands up in the air. "Oh God, here we go again with Jessica! Every single time we talk about something, you bring up JESSICA. As if she doesn't interfere in our lives_enough_." The two of them whirled around to see Cena coming up towards them.

"'Scuse me, is everything alright with you two?" John asked, coming up to the two of them outside their rental car.

"John, thank goodness you're here." Krys strode over to him and took his hand. "Would you be a sweetheart and _please_ tell my jealous and slightly deluded husband that there is absofuckinglutely NOTHING going on between us?"

"Yeah, John, why don't you go ahead and lie to her face?" Chris asked sardonically, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at the two of them. "Why don't you go ahead and tell my darling wife that you're lying directly to her face? How you're pretending to be her friend, so you can get in her pants while I'm not looking?"

"What do you mean, Jericho?" Cena narrowed his eyes at the Canadian.

"You see Cena, Krystle might not know exactly how the world works, especially how the wrestling world works, but I've been wrestling for fifteen years. I've seen girls get conned into bed, and stood by and let it happen, but I'll be damned if I'm going to stand by and let you do the same thing to my wife. So you might as well just drop the friendly act and leave her alone. Stop making the special trips to RAW just to see her, stop coming over to our house and staying for dinner, and stopping trying to come between us."

Before Cena could give a retort, Krys stepped forward. "Oh for the love of—Chris, you're being fucking ridiculous! You know what, I'm not gonna fucking listen to this a second longer. John, I'm sorry he's being such a dick to you." Krys took her suitcase out of the trunk of the car, and slammed it down. "I'm gonna catch a ride with Benoit, and ask if I can spend the night in his room."

"Why?"

"Because I seriously can't stand to even be near you right now. I don't even want to look at you for the rest of the night. Good night." Krys rolled her suitcase back into the building, not giving a second look at either man as she went back inside.

Finally alone, the two men faced off. John stepped up to Chris, a smirk on his face. "Now, Chris, I hope your actions haven't permanently caused a rift between the two of you. I mean, you do have a family to think about. I wouldn't want to have to console her, because the way things stand right now, I don't think you're doing too good a job of being her husband. Now, think about that, while I take off. I do have a job to uphold as the WWE Champion. Good night." John patted Chris on the shoulder, then turned to go before Chris had the chance to rip his throat out.

As Chris watched Cena's car pulled off out of the parking lot, Chris thought about what just happened. Anger and frustration took hold of his emotions, and he punched the car door angrily. "SHIT!" he shouted, before putting his head in his hands. Finally calming down enough to think rationally, he tossed his gear bag into the backseat of the car, and got into the driver's seat before pulling off, saying a silent prayer that he didn't damage the relationship that he'd been trying so hard to help repair.


	32. Ch 31: Jessica Gets Angry

**Chapter Thirty-one Disclaimer:** _This is a mature fan fiction, intended for mature readers. This story contains adult situations, some consensual and some not, and adult language, among other things. Some of this is not appropriate for younger readers. Also, I make no claims to any WWE Superstars and/or Divas, past or present (honestly, if I owned any of them, do you think I'd be writing a story about them? Lol). I only own a select number of characters in this story; the rest are all their own property. Thank you for opting not to sue._

**Author's Note:** _as of May 4__th__, I've been officially free from school! And since I don't have anything to do until my fall semester starts in September, I'm gonna try to do more updates to this wonderful story! I've been getting more and more ideas, but getting to those ideas, that's the hard part. Anyways, enjoy!_

John smiled to himself as he watched the Jericho's travel in different directions. As he thought about the argument he'd inadvertently caused, the smile on his face slowly faded. Truth be told, he really did not want to do this, but that lady Jessica, Chris' ex-fiancée, had a huge grudge against Krys, and blackmailed him into breaking them up. John really did feel sorry for the couple, since it seemed to him that they were very much in love. He was sorry that he had to go through with this; it really wasn't an option to back out at this point. He had to keep his career safe and the WWE Championship around his waist, and the only way to do both of those things, were to do as Jessica asked—well, demanded.

He reached his car and got in quickly, and, after making sure that Jericho wasn't on his tail, trying to vent his frustrations on him for causing the fight between him and his wife, started the engine and pulled out of the arena.

After making sure he was a safe distance away from the arena where RAW was being hosted, John parked in the Hilton he was booking himself in for the night. He then pulled out his phone, and with a huge sigh of resignation, he dialed Jessica's number. The cold voice on the other end of the line gave him chills as she started to speak.

"Did you screw her yet?"

"Can't you even give me a proper greeting for once?" he asked smartly, annoyed at her business-as-usual tone. In all honesty, John preferred that she keep it short and sweet and to the point with him; that way, he could get her off the phone quicker.

"Oh, to hell with your proper greetings, Cena," she snarled at him, and he flinched in his car. _Damn, the woman sure knows how to scare a man,_ he thought to himself as he gathered his thoughts. _No wonder Jericho ditched her for Krys. I don't think she's nearly as cold as this bitch._

Jessica's cold voice cut through his thoughts like a hot knife through butter. "Don't play games with me, Cena. Have you fucked the bitch yet or not?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'm not too far off from it. The two of them just had an argument, and Krys told Jericho she was catching a ride with Benoit, and basically told him to fuck off, in not so many words."

Jessica chuckled, but there was little humor in the laugh. He could tell that Jessica was pleased with the way things were going down. "Very well done, John. At this rate, the little skank will be getting what's coming to her sooner rather than later, and then… Chris will be back where he belongs, right with me and Ash, and we can continue our happy little family. And that whore can take her bastard kids and go back to whatever gutter she came crawling out of."

"Don't you think that's a little cold, lady? I mean, come on, whatever she did to you, the kids have nothing to do with it. Seriously, whatever she did to break you and Jericho up, you shouldn't take it out on their kids. They're completely innocent."

"When I want your opinion, Cena, I'll fucking ask for it!" she'd all but shouted at him. John had to hold the phone an arm's length away, and even then, he could still hear her shrill voice. "Whatever the whore did to me has _nothing_ whatsoever to do with you, so just shut your goddamn mouth, and do as you're fucking told! Understand?"

John put the phone back to his ear and sighed. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now, I'll be in touch soon…around the time you get drafted to RAW. You should practically be so far in her pants right now, she's creaming when she thinks about you. Don't let up for a second; regardless of what Chris says, you stay on that bitch, and you fuck her and make sure she stays away from what's _mine. _Understand?"

"Yeah." He didn't like being told what to do, but hell; he'd do anything to make sure his secret didn't get out. He didn't want the R. Kelly treatment, staying in court forever and three days. He'd much rather do this little job and go back to wrestling, and forget the name Jessica Lee Lockhart ever even existed. Because ever since the woman had come into his life, she'd been nothing but trouble.

_**At the same time…**_

Jessica ended the conversation with Cena, with a smile on her face. Everything in her plan was going along smoothly, and just like the pawns they were, they were playing right into her hands.

She could tell that John was still uncomfortable with going through with her plan, but she didn't care about his feelings. Hell, she could give two shits about Krys' feelings; as long as she got what she wanted. And what she wanted was the man that got away. Sitting down in her plush Tampa apartment, she smiled again as she pictured the look on Chris' face when he realized that the woman he'd married was nothing more than a common slut. She'd record Krystle and Cena having sex, and show it to Chris.

_Oh, God, I can't wait to be there when he kicks her out of our house!_ She thought with beatific smile lighting up her face. _And then, we can pack all her shit and throw it out behind her, and her little evil ass kids with her! And then, me, Chris and little Ash will all be one big happy family…the way we were before that whore came along._

Jessica's beautiful, round face turned dark and ugly as a scowl found its way onto its features. The scowl was one of disgust, of disdain, of loathing. _She took the man I loved from me,_ she thought angrily, _and she used a pregnancy to do it! Oh God, I could never do that to Chris; that's proof that he deserves so much better than her. And he'll see it too. All I have to do is convince Cena to go through with this plan all the way to the end, and then…bye-bye Krys, hello Jessica!_

Jessica then began to think of the day Krys first showed up on their doorstep in Tampa. It was July of 2002, and it was dark…and rain was pouring…

_**Flashback – July 2002**_

"_Mmm, now that Ash is finally asleep, we can have some alone time," Jessica purred to her fiancé Chris. The two lovebirds had been cuddled on the sofa in Chris' large and beautiful Tampa home, and the mood had been seemingly set for a romantic evening. The air was steaming, and there was a fresh summer rain pouring outside that night. It was the ideal setting for anything erotic and sensual._

"_I think you're right," Chris agreed with a smile on his face. He kissed Jessica gently, allowing her to open her mouth to him and let him in, and then pulled her onto his lap. Their hands explored each other's bodies hungrily, almost as if they hadn't touched one another in forever. Jessica moaned softly and buried her hands in Chris' long mane of blonde locks, while Chris' hands found her shirt and were reaching up and under it to unclasp her bra. Things were getting hot and heavy, when there was a huge knock at the door._

"_Oh, Chris, leave it alone," Jessica whined, dipping her head to nip at his neck. As much as it pained him to break away, he had to._

_Chris reluctantly moved her from his lap and Jessica pouted at him. "It could just be someone lost or something," Chris said, standing up and moving to the door, Jessica behind him. "Or it could be Adam and Jay wanting something. You know they always come over at weird times of the day." Rolling his eyes, Chris threw open the door, ready to chew off both the heads of his fellow Canadians._

"_Guys, it's pouring down raining; can't you watch hockey at your houses—Krys?"_

"_Hi, Chris!" The voice of the young woman rang throughout the house, as Krys stood in the doorway, completely drenched with a smile on her face. "Sorry for my appearance, but, as you can see, it's pouring down raining out here."_

"_Krys…w-what are you doing here?" he managed to get out, but only after he managed to find his voice. "I thought you'd be at home in your state."_

_Krys waved a hand, dismissing his question. "I was traveling down here to that RAW house show in Daytona when my engine died. For the record, rental cars SUCK; I'd much rather drive my own car, but I'm not up to traveling cross-country in my own car. Oh, yeah…can I come in?" She smiled innocently up at Chris, her eyes twinkling with humor._

_Just then, Jessica moved past Chris to face Krystle, her eyes wide with concern. "Are you alright, Miss?" she asked, ushering her in. "Of course you can come in. Where are your things?"_

"_They're back at my car. I was gonna go get them, but I had to walk, like, at least three blocks from where my rental car broke down." Krys grinned at Jessica. "And it wouldn't be such a smart idea to go back three blocks up the road in my extremely pregnant state. It's just not smart, you know?"_

_The two laughed, and Chris closed the door. "Well, since it's raining like all hell outside, I guess you have no choice but to stay here the night. I'll grab Adam and Jay in the morning, and get them to see what's up with your car, and see if we can bring it back down here. Did you try AAA?"_

"_I would've, but I don't have a membership thing with them, or whatever they wanted you to have in order for them to give you service or stuff like that. Then I remembered that you lived not too far from where I was, so I sucked it up, and walked as best I could the three blocks, and here I am." She chuckled as Jessica helped her down onto the sofa. "Thank you. This is really a lovely house you guys have."_

_Jessica cleared her throat, and looked at Krys curiously. "Um…where did you say you know Chris again?" she asked suspiciously._

"_Huh? Oh, sorry." Krys waved a hand casually. "I'm an…old friend of Chris'; back from when he was in Philadelphia with ECW." As she said this, she gave him a sideways smoldering look, then turned back and smiled at Jessica once more. "And I work with the company as a rigger. Technically, I should be off the road by now, but I just love it too much to give it up, even if it was for a few months while I have my baby—or babies, in this case."_

"_You're having twins?" Jessica gasped, rushing down to the sofa, and taking Krys' hands in her own. "That is so wonderful! What are you having?"_

"_I don't know myself just yet. I wanted it to be a surprise, so I don't want to know until I have them." She then glanced up at Chris again, and chose her words carefully. "I know for a fact that the father was surprised when I told him I was pregnant. But whether it was pleasantly or otherwise remains to be seen."_

_The two continued to chat about children, while Jessica sent Chris to get a spare bedroom ready for her. "I have some old shirts of Chris's that you might be able to fit. I mean, that's all I wore my entire pregnancy with my son, Ash, were Chris's shirts. They might be able to fit you until we're able to get your clothes in the morning."_

"_Thank you; I really appreciate it." Krys smiled again at the blonde and she smiled back. It was going to be an interesting few days in Florida. That was for sure._

_**Two days later…**_

"_Hey, Johnny, it's Krystle… Yeah, I'm calling out again; I'm not feeling too well, and my babies are kicking the living crap out of my stomach… Yes, I know I should've been off the road by now. Just one more show, and then I'll be good and go home, please? Thank you!" Krys then hung up the phone, and grinned at Chris. "Yay, I'm off for another day! Now all that's left is just one more set of RAW and SmackDown tapings next week, then I'm going back to Philly to have my babies." She smiled to herself, and placed herself down on the sofa._

"_About that…" Chris took a seat next to her, and faced her. "Krys, we need to talk."_

"_About what?" she asked absently, flipping through the channels. Irritated, Chris snatched the remote from her and placed it on the coffee table. "Sheesh, what's your problem?"_

"_Now that Jess isn't here, I think I can freely ask why you showed up at my house." He faced her with a stern look on his face._

_Sighing, Krys stood to her feet and started pacing, her stomach bulging. "I wanted to come see you, Chris. I wanted to tell you that Jeff and I broke things off."_

"_You could've told me that once I hit the road again."_

"_I also wanted to tell you that I didn't intentionally show up here. I'm not trying to ruin your relationship or anything; I just wanted to see if you really loved Jessica as much as you said you did."_

"_Of course I love her! We're engaged to be married." At his emphasis on 'engaged', Krys nodded and looked away. "Hey, what's wrong, Krys?"_

"_Nothing, it's nothing."_

"_I've known you since you were a teenager, Krystle, and I can tell something's wrong."_

"_I said it's nothing," she snapped, and waddled off angrily to the kitchen, Chris hot on her heels._

"_Wait a minute; I want to talk about what those twins you're carrying."_

"_What about them?"_

"_Are they really mine?"_

_Krys rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. "I'm pretty sure it's obvious, Chris," she said, annoyed. "Of course they're yours. Jeff was nowhere around when I got pregnant."_

"_Yeah, right. For all I know, they could be Jeff's, and you're not telling me."_

"_Oh my God, do you honestly think of me that way?" Krys whirled around to face him, anger flashing in her dark brown eyes. "Do you honestly see me as some sort of…ring rat, who would sleep with as many wrestlers as I possibly could, just to say I had their baby?"_

"_Hey, you said it, not me. And now that you mention it, sometimes I wonder when it comes to you."_

"_Bastard!" she yelled, slapping him hard across the cheek. He slowly turned his head back to look at her in amazement, and she took a step back. Before he could retaliate in any measure, she took off as fast as she could down the stairs to the basement. Once again, the Canadian was hot on her heels, and he ran down the stairs to find her back to him, and leaning against the pool table, her shoulders shaking._

"_Krys?" he asked quietly, approaching her and touching her shoulder gently. She flinched, almost as if he'd hit her, then turned to face him._

_The young woman before him, so strong and so full of life, had been reduced to tears. Her eyes were darker than before, and tears streaked a path down her cheeks. "That really hurt, Chris," she whispered, averting her gaze. Almost instantly, he touched her chin, and turned her face back to meet his._

"_Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't mean that." She laughed cruelly, not believing him. "I'm serious. I was just mad that you showed up out of the blue, and never gave an explanation as to why. Look, if it's the kids you're worried about, don't worry. I'll make sure you get enough to take care of them. I… I don't want you to have to repeat the same mistakes you made with Karina."_

"_And what about me?" she asked bitterly, the tears never ceasing. "You can try and put a price on my children, but what about me, Chris? I love you."_

"_You know you'll always be a part of my heart, Krys."_

_She pulled away from him, seeing it as a rejection. "Part of your heart? Chris, do you honestly believe that's all I want? Here I am, pregnant by you, AGAIN, delusions in my head of love and marriage and all that other bullshit, and all you can tell me is, I'll be a part of your heart?" She then turned her back on him once again, her voice quiet as she spoke again. "I think you'd better go back to your fiancée and son."_

_Chris started to make his way back to the stairs. His common sense told him to listen to her words, to go back to Jessica and Ash. But his heart…his heart told him another thing. His heart told him to go to her. He took two steps, and then froze. "Ah, the hell with it," he muttered, going back to Krys. He spun her around and planted his lips on hers, kissing her hard and passionately. She returned it, running her hands up his arms to rest at his shoulders, where her nails dug in deeply._

_With one swipe, Chris cleared the pool table of all its contents, and hoisted her up onto the table, where his lips found hers once more. As they kissed each other hungrily, Chris' hands found the hem of her shirt and snuck his hands up under them and grasped at her breasts hungrily. She moaned in his mouth as he teased and rubbed both of the swollen buds through her bra, then pulled away and ripped her shirt off, then pulled him by the ponytail back to her._

_Somewhere, in the midst of tangled clothing, they managed to find themselves on the nearby futon, and it was there that the inevitable finally happened. With a look that set her soul on fire, Chris swiftly eased himself inside her, and both moaned in unison at the sensation. Chris closed his eyes and stilled his motions, fearing that if he didn't wait for a second, that he'd come right then and there._

_A sharp slap across the face brought the Canadian back to reality, and he saw Krys beneath him, giving him the dirtiest look imaginable. "Are you just going to sit here all day, or are you going to get it over with already?" she growled. "Stop thinking and fuck me already; I need you!"_

_Hearing her version of begging nearly drove him over the edge, and with a smile on his face that could brighten the darkest of days, Chris slowly withdrew, and thrust back in ruthlessly, reveling in her cry of pleasure. "Say you want me," he said sternly, withdrawing almost completely._

"_What?" she questioned confusedly, through lust-glazed brown eyes._

"_Say you want me, or else I won't ever do this again."_

"_Oh God, I want you, Chris! I've wanted you for years, you silly bastard!"_

"_Do you love me?" He sank home again, and started to move, his motions getting faster with each inward thrust._

"_Oh God, yes!" she wailed, moving her legs up to wrap them around his waist. "Always you. Never anyone else."_

_That was all he'd needed to hear. Without another word needing to be spoken, Chris continued to move within her, burying himself all the way inside, before withdrawing almost completely, only to slide inside once more. The sensations drove Krys wild, creating an ache that settled in the pit of her stomach and in her nether regions and burning so intensely that she was sure she was going to explode._

_Chris entwined his hand with hers, raised it to his lips, and kissed it, keeping his wintry gaze locked on hers. He then pinned her hands above her head with one hand, and claimed her mouth again, kissing her feverishly as he continued to move inside her. With his other hand, he held one of her legs still around his waist, moving faster and harder with each movement until she was writhing beneath him, nearly wailing in ecstasy._

_His movements became more frantic, and he released her hands, concentrating fully on gripping her hips as she bucked into his lunges. She hissed her approval as he drove into her, then the hiss turned into a wail as her eyes closed and her sheath clenched all around him, falling under to a powerful orgasm._

_Chris continued to drive himself inside her, his own impending orgasm rushing up on him thanks to Krys' cries and her walls surrounding him. He then cried out himself, and gave one final thrust, before he joined her in bliss as he came._

_Afterwards, he propped himself up on his forearms, and just stared at Krys as she tried to regain her breath. Her breasts rose and fell slowly, her skin glowed, and her deep brown eyes sparkled as they stared back up at him in wonder. "Are you okay?" he finally asked, breaking the silence between them as he slowly withdrew from inside her. "I…I didn't hurt you or the babies, did I?"_

_She shook her head and smiled up at him. "No, we're all fine." Her smile then faded, and she fixed him with a concerned look. "What about you, though? I mean…you just…"_

"_Yeah, I know," he whispered quietly, unsure what to make of the situation that he had just tumbled into. Slowly, he disentangled himself from her embrace, and sat on the edge of the futon, placing his head in his hands. "What the hell did I just do?"_

"_Chris." He looked up to see Krys next to him, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You really shouldn't be ashamed about this. Regardless of what just happened, you're still a good man. Don't beat yourself up over this," she told him, concern etched across her face. "It's not your fault. I pushed you."_

"_But I'm the one who took it too far," he protested, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I shouldn't have pushed you. Then we wouldn't have done…this." He threw his left hand out, indicating that he was talking about what they had just done._

"_Do you regret it?" she asked quietly._

"_Hell no! I'm just saying…maybe we shouldn't have done it is all." He stood to his feet, and grabbed his clothes, and tossed Krys hers as well. "Maybe we should get dressed before Jessica gets back with Ash."_

"_Yeah…" Krys agreed quietly, straightening herself up as she pulled her shirt back on._

"_Listen, you're not going to tell—"_

"_No," she said shortly, putting her shoes back on. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she stood to her feet and made her way toward the stairs. "I think I should go."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Wherever the next RAW show is going to be. I'm going to do the next week of show tapings, then I'm going back home to Philly. That way, you'll be free to forget about me all you want."_

_Before she made it to the stairs, Chris rushed forward and grabbed her arm. "I'll never forget about you, you know that." He then dipped his head, and took her lips in a gentle kiss._

"_What the hell is this?!" The sound of Jessica's voice at the top of the basement stairs broke them apart._

"_Jess…"_

"_Chris, what the hell are you doing, kissing this bitch?" Jessica screeched, rushing down the stairs angrily._

"_Excuse me? Did you just call me a fucking bitch?" Krys asked, anger starting to take over._

"_You're fucking right I did," Jessica snapped back. "Why the hell are you kissing my husband, like some kind of ridiculous slut? Shouldn't you be out with your babies' father, instead of putting the moves on my fiancé?"_

"_Jess, it's because I'm her babies' father."_

_Both women turned to look at Chris with wide eyes. Krystle had a look of shock on her face, shocked that he actually spilled the beans, while Jessica had a look of horror on her face. "Chris…how could you do this to me?" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. "I thought you loved me?"_

"_I do love you, but…" Chris struggled to find the words he needed to say. "Jess, Krys and I were together long before I ever met you. I knew her back from when I was in Philly in ECW, and we were together then. She gave birth to my daughter a few years back, and it brought us together."_

"_And-and what about now?" Jessica asked, grasping at her fiancé's arms. "What about me?"_

_Throughout all of this, Krys stayed silent. She remained near the stairs, one hand on the railing, watching the scene play out between the two. She felt bad being the cause of the fight, because she really liked Jessica; but this was about Chris. And though it pained her to be the other woman in this equation, she loved Chris with all her heart._

"_I still love you and Ash, but…I don't know what to do. I still want to marry you; I told Krys that too. We can get through this, Jess, I know we can."_

_Krys looked away when she saw Jessica and Chris hugged, the tears still trailing a path down Jessica's face. With a sigh escaping her lips, Krys climbed the stairs. "I guess I'll take the hint and go," she said quietly, hiding her face from the two of them. When she reached the top of the stairs, she turned. The two of them were still hugging, only this time, Jessica was giving Krys a murderous look from behind Chris' back. The kind that told her that Jessica was not going to forget about this, and that she'd get her revenge on her, one way or another. Sighing once again, Krys looked back at the man she loved with all her heart, and walked through the door back into the living room to go upstairs and grab her things._

_**Two Hours Later…**_

"_So, you're leaving?" a voice asked. Krys turned around quickly, nearly dropping the shirt she'd held in her hands. Chris smiled and made his way over to her. "Just so you know, I don't think Jessica knows what fully happened in the basement."_

"_Good to know," she said dully, and turned back to her suitcase once more. She tossed the shirt in, and closed it. "Well, I'll be out of your hair in just a sec," she said, feigning cheerfulness. "Can you take this downstairs for me to my rental?"_

_With a nod, Chris grabbed the suitcase handle, and pulled it off the bed. He followed her out of the room, and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs stood Jessica, cradling Ash in her arms, and giving that same evil look to Krys the moment she laid eyes on her. "Don't let the door hit you on the backside on the way out," she said coldly. Krys retorted by throwing up the middle finger as she took the bag from Chris._

"_Wait." The sound of Chris' voice stopped Krys's motions, and she turned and looked at him confusedly. "I want to clear the air here for a second before you leave, Krys."_

_He then took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to marry you, Jess."_

_The room was silent for a few moments, then Jessica gasped out. "W-what?" she finally managed to ask. "You're breaking off our engagement? WHY?"_

"_Because I love this woman with my whole heart, that's why." Chris then looked over to Krys, who had a stunned look on her face. "I've never told her that I loved her, not even once, but she knows it. She's doubted it, sure, but she's always known how I felt about her. And I knew how she felt about me, and that's why I did what I did today. I tried my best to fight it, but I just couldn't. Love's too much of a factor when it comes to you and me, Krys."_

"_So you're breaking up with me, for this bitch?" Jessica cried out angrily, placing Ash down on the sofa. "What the hell is wrong with you? I give you a son, and we're __**this**__ close to getting married, and you go and pull this shit? What the hell?!"_

"_It's just the way he feels," Krys said finally. "Deal with it."_

"_I am NOT going to just 'deal with it'," she snarled. She fisted her hands in her hair, then glared at Krys. "This is all your fault," she growled, pointing an accusing finger at Krys. "If you hadn't come here and thrown yourself at MY fiancé, then he wouldn't be leaving me for you, you piece of trash!"_

"_That's enough, Jessica," Chris said sternly, pushing her away when she went to hold his hands. "I still love you, but not as much as I love her."_

"_So you're going to throw away three years all for two days with her?" she spat. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"_

_With a shrug of her shoulders, Krys walked to the door. "And to think, I was really only here just because my piece of shit car broke down," she said with a laugh. "We have a family of our own, Jessica. He has a daughter that needs him, and he has twins on the way. I know he loves you; a part of him always will. But he doesn't want to marry you, so get over it. You're a beautiful woman, you'll find someone else."_

"_I don't want anyone else," she seethed, tears stinging her eyes once again. "I can't believe you're doing this," she said again to Chris._

_He pitied her, he really did. No one should have to go through something like this. But the fact of the matter was, he still loved Krys, and he would always love her more than he loved Jessica. Krys was his first love, and besides, he'd never really wanted to get married, anyway. It was too much of a nightmare._

"_Are you gonna be okay, Jess?" he asked quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. But she shrugged it away, anger, hurt, and betrayal clouding her features._

"_Don't pretend to care about me now," she said bitterly, pushing him away. "You've already dealt the damage, now you're gonna pretend to be concerned? Don't bother. I'm moving out, and I'm taking Ash with me."_

"_Wait a minute--"_

"_You brought this on yourself, you silly bastard. You have only yourself and your whore to thank for this." With that, she grabbed Ash and rushed up the stairs, tears falling down her cheeks._

_When she came back down, the two were still staring at her as if she were a ticking time bomb. Chris was the first one to approach her, and he did so cautiously. "Jess…" he said calmly, "where are you going to go?"_

"_I don't know, and I don't care," she said quietly, placing Ash in his infant jacket. "I guess I'll go back and live with my mother. Not as though you care, though."_

"_I do care, Jess, you know I do."_

"_Do I really?" she asked mockingly, fixing him with a glare. "I hope you're happy with her. Good luck," she said bitingly, walking out with a baby bag and a small suitcase of her own._

_As she walked, she swore she would get her revenge. "That bitch is going to pay," she swore, cradling her sleeping son in her arms as she got into her car. "I swear, I'm going to make her pay for stealing Chris from me. She will pay dearly."_

_**End Flashback**_

Jessica scowled as the memory replayed itself in her mind. Since Krys had come in and stole Christopher from her, she'd gone from a loving woman, to a cold, angry woman. She was no longer the woman everyone had known and loved, and she didn't care. All she wanted was revenge; that, and watching Krys' sham of a marriage go up in flames.

Nothing would give her more pleasure.


	33. Ch 32: Last Night

**Chapter Thirty-Two Disclaimer:** _This is a mature fan fiction, intended for mature readers. This story contains adult situations, some consensual and some not, and adult language, among other things. Some of this is not appropriate for younger readers. Also, I make no claims to any WWE Superstars and/or Divas, past or present (honestly, if I owned any of them, do you think I'd be writing a story about them? Lol). I only own a select number of characters in this story; the rest are all their own property. Thank you for opting not to sue._

**Warning:** _This chapter contains a huge portion of adult situations. If this offends you in any way whatsoever, please do not hesitate in pushing the 'Back' button on your browser to take you to a more suitable story._

--

"My God, Ben, I just...I don't think I've ever seen Chris that angry before," Krys complained to Benoit as the two of them sat on the sofa in Benoit's hotel room. Since storming off to find Benoit after the show had ended, Krys' cell phone had only rang once. One glance at the caller ID told her that it was her husband, and she'd denied the call, sending it to voice-mail. "Even after I told him that there was nothing going on with Cena, he still got pissed off, and accused John of doing all this stuff just to fuck me. Can you believe it?" she asked with a sigh of exasperation, flopping back onto the sofa.

"Hmmm," Benoit commented, his head thrown back against the sofa. "I think that you should really be with your husband right about now, Krys, instead of telling me all of this. You two are having serious problems right now, and the best thing for you guys to do would be to talk it out amongst yourselves, without friends in the equation." He then looked her way, a small grin on his face. "That would include me."

Krys smiled back at Benoit, slapping his arm as he chuckled. "You're right; hell, you're always right. But...I just...I don't think I want to see him for the rest of the night. At all. I mean, I don't care about him accusing John of all that shit, but to accuse me..."

"Sounds a little familiar, doesn't it?" Krys' head snapped up, and she gave Benoit a wide-eyed, confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, the same words coming out of your mouth now, were the same ones that came out of his each and every time you accused him of stepping out with Jessica."

"Yeah, but-"

"Yes, he did sleep with Jessica once, but it was after the two of you were separated, a time when Chris actually thought he was going to lose you and your kids."

"I would never keep him from seeing his children," she breathed quietly, appalled that the very idea had come from Benoit's mouth. Benoit, however, nodded his head, and patted her leg.

"Well then, you two have some serious stuff to talk about. I don't think it's such a good idea for the two of you to go to bed angry...separate beds, that is." At that moment, his phone rang, and he excused himself, standing to his feet and walking a few feet away to answer the phone.

While Benoit was on the phone, Krys sat back and contemplated his words. She knew in her heart that Chris was only looking out for her best interests, but he'd hurt her pride when he accused her of sleeping with John Cena. Krystle wasn't a dumb girl by any means, but she was still naive enough to believe that Chris was supposed to take her side over any and all things, no matter how bad things seemed for them, especially after all they had gone through together. They were supposed to be together forever, until death did they part. With the way things were going now, it looked like they wouldn't even see their five-year anniversary. What was going wrong?

The sudden click of Benoit's phone being slammed shut brought Krys out of her trance, and she looked up to see the Canadian rushing into his bedroom. When he came back out a few moments later, he had the biggest smile imaginable on his face; a rare thing, since he wasn't known for smiling. "What's up?" she questioned, standing up as well.

"Rose is having the baby; she's in labor now, and I'm on my way out the door." Benoit grabbed his keys, his cell phone, and his gear bag, already halfway out of the hotel room door. "You can stay in here if you want, but let me know now; I'm gonna check out if not."

"I think I'll stay here for the night," she whispered, dazed by the evening's events. Her best friend was in labor, and she could only sit there and watch her own marriage fall apart. "Good luck, Ben," she called as he dashed out the door, then started to pace around the main part of the suite.

It was then that her gaze settled on her gear bag.

With a look at the still partially open door, Krys made her way over to the door, and started to close it, when she saw the flash of golden hair across the hall from her. She froze, and locked eyes with her husband. "Chris..." she breathed quietly, as his blue eyes looked over at her. With great effort, she managed to tear her gaze away, breathing heavily. She then concentrated unseeingly on the floor as she started to close the door, when a foot appeared in her view. She glanced back up to see her husband facing her.

"Krys, don't shut me out," he said slowly, his blue eyes bright with sadness. "I love you too much to let me go, and I know you love me too much to let me go either. All this fighting is just ricockulous; can't we just talk about whatever it is that's bothering us?"

Looking up into his eyes once more, Krys was tossed into its arctic depths, and lost in the love that engulfed her. "Let's talk," she agreed, standing aside to let him into Benoit's room. "Benny just took off to Atlanta to be with Jadie...she's having her baby." At Chris' wide smile, Krys lowered her gaze once more. "It just sorta makes me depressed because...because Ben told me that you thought I was going to leave you, and take the bugs too and never let you see them again." She then brought her eyes back up to Chris', tears forming within her bright brown eyes. "You have to know that I would never do something like that to you. I know you love them to death; I would never deny you the right to see our children. You know that, don't you?"

"Relax." He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him again. "Krys, I know you would never do something like that to me. Even back when we were separated before, and you had the little ones with you back in Winnipeg, I knew you would never keep me from seeing them. Irregardless of how we felt about one another, I know you like I know me. And I know that our children are important to both of us. But the bugs aren't what I wanna talk about right now."

"If this is about Cena... Chris, you know I would never--"

"Baby, I know," he said, bringing a finger to her lips to quiet her. "I was pissed off about Cena kissing you, and you letting him; I couldn't help it."

"I can't believe I ever gave him the impression that I wanted him," she said slowly, moving closer to her husband, and wrapping her arms around him. She would never admit it, but she needed Chris. He was her oxygen, the reason she got up every morning. She'd never admit it to his face, but he was her everything. Without him or their children in her life, she didn't know what she would do. "Benny told me that this was exactly what you were going through when I accused you of sleeping with Jessica. I had no idea how much it hurt you, accusing you of something like that, and I can never forgive myself for saying so many nasty things. I am so, so sorry. For everything."

"I should be the one apologizing, baby, not you." He then wrapped his arms around her as well, and just held her there. "I'm sorry I ever thought for a second that you would sleep with Cena. It's just that...I think it's because we've been through so much – from that night in the ECW Arena, to Karina getting kidnapped, and everything in between then and now – that I've come to truly feel like you and I are apart of each other." He then smiled and lowered his mouth to hers for a small kiss. "Good Lord, I'm getting so soft. What are you doing to me, woman?"

She smirked up at him. "I'm making you into a woman. Even though I have to admit, I still sorta miss the asshole part of you from time to time."

"Sometimes I wonder if you fell in love with Chris Jericho, and not Chris Irvine." He looked down at her, one eyebrow arched in a teasing way. "Is that it?"

Her smirk turned into a sly grin. "A lady never reveals her innermost secrets." She then moved away, and grabbed her gear bag. "Let's go on back to our room for some much-needed makeup sex."

Chris laughed out loud at her boldness. "My Lord woman, you never cease to amaze me. Aren't you the least bit upset anymore about what happened between us?"

She turned to look back at him curiously, opening the door as she started to make her way out. "Hmm...nah, I'm not upset anymore. I'm horny." She then wasted no time making her way across the hall to their hotel room, biting her lip innocently as she glanced back at him. "Joining me, dear hubby?"

"I'll have to take a rain check, dearest. I have some things to attend to." At her pout, Jericho smirked, rolling his eyes teasingly. "Then again, I think I can put some stuff on the back burner until tomorrow morning."

"That's what I thought." She smirked as he followed her through the door, and closed it shut behind them. "I think we're gonna have to check out for Benny in the morning," she said, grinning as he pulled her to him for a heart-melting kiss.

Within no time at all, the two of them were pulling each other's clothes off in a haze of movements, kisses, and embraces. Finally, Chris found himself between his wife's parted legs, with Krys staring up at him with all the love she had in her entire being. In one fluid motion, he had spun the two of them so that she was sitting atop him, straddling his hips, and, with his hands, helped to move the two of them up towards the top of the bed, where he rested his back against the headboard.

Chris looked up at his wife, his wintry gaze a mixture of love, passion, and need, and whispered his need for her. He didn't have to say what she did to him out loud; they both knew it, and she wasted no time in raising herself up, and lowering herself down on his rigid length, impaling herself on his member.

Krys gritted her teeth as she felt him sink all the way within her depths; she allowed her head to tilt back and a breathy moan to escape her lips when their bodies touched. Chris' moved his hands to her hips, helping to guide her motions as she rose and descended on him, both of them driving the other to the edge of passion's overwhelming heights.

Krys' mouth fell open in the intensity of it all, her moans and cries becoming even louder when Chris' hot mouth sought her breasts and teased the already hardened nipples. As she continued her motions, his hands moved from her hips to cup her backside, and began to thrust upwards into her. Their passion getting the better of them, Chris turned them over once more, and began pounding into her ruthlessly, getting off on the sight of her and the sounds she emitted as he pleasured her. She raised her legs and Chris eagerly wrapped them around his waist, her cries getting louder and louder with each movement he made.

Feeling his impending orgasm rushing upon him rapidly, Chris buried his face in the crook of his wife's neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive spot of skin just above her collarbone as he drove into her relentlessly.

As they moved together in ecstasy, Krys could no longer hold back her pleasure. She'd all but screamed his name as desire erupted like a volcano of passion. She held onto him for all she was worth as she shuddered from the waves of euphoria, and in two quick thrusts, he joined her in ecstasy as well, a powerful release taking him over the edge. Coming down off of the high that he could only gain from her, Chris lowered himself to nestle his body within her embrace, resting his sweat-drenched forehead against hers.

"I love you," he finally managed to get out, a proclamation that she wholeheartedly returned. He kissed her tenderly, lovingly, never wanting to let her go after this moment. As they drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning, their bodies remained intertwined.

--

Not long after waking up, Krys felt uneasiness stab at her body as she made her way to the bathroom. She hadn't been able to keep any food whatsoever down for the past two days, and she'd been having serious mood swings.

After being locked in the bathroom for nearly a half an hour, Chris was nearly ready to break the door down, when Krys stepped out, her gaze pointed to the floor. The blond stood to his feet immediately, rushing over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, looking down at the younger woman, seeing the ashen look on her face.

Krys finally looked up, seeing Chris' blue eyes, then looked down again, feeling the sting of tears prick the back of her eyelids. When she looked up again, Chris could see them threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. Slowly, she pulled out the EPT, and showed it to him. He looked down at it, confusion written across his face, then realization dawned on him. "Krys..." he breathed.

"I'm...I'm pregnant, Chris."


	34. Ch 33: Eyes Without a Face

**Chapter Thirty Three Disclaimer:**_This is a mature fan fiction, intended for mature readers. This story contains adult situations, some consensual and some not, and adult language, among other things. Some of this is not appropriate for younger readers. Also, I make no claims to any WWE Superstars and/or Divas, past or present. Honestly, if I owned them, I most certainly wouldn't be WRITING about them, ha! I only own a select number of characters in this story; the rest are all their own property. Thank you for opting not to sue._

--

Two days later, the two were back in Tampa, Florida at home. Chris opened the door to their home, and was immediately tackled by three frenzied children. Krys, who stood off to the side as soon as he opened the door, watched in delight as the foursome tumbled to the grass near the stairs.

"Thank goodness you guys are back," Kelly said with an exhausted grin sent her sister-in-law's way as Krys laughed at the four on her way inside. "Do you know how hard it is to send your kids to bed, especially after watching you guys making out like teenagers in heat on TV? I think Teddy jumped on his bed for nearly a half hour after RAW went off, screaming to high heaven about his mommy and daddy 'getting back together again'. That boy is gonna be trouble when he gets older, Krys, I'm tellin' you."

"Don't I know it," Krys said with a tired smile of her own as she set one of the suitcases down. "Imagine how things were _before_ Chris and I decided to try again with the whole marriage thing. When I got in from work, I was all alone, and they were hell on me. I think Teddy deliberately acted up, just so I would call Chris." They heard Chris bellow out that he was being attacked by munchkins, and broke women broke out in laughter.

"My God, that brother is such a great dad," Kelly said once the two of them got their breath back. "Who would've thought that that nerd would've turned out to be such a great guy?"

"I know," Krys breathed, staring out the open door, where Chris was now chasing the twins around, with Karina jumping up and down and shrieking her support for her father in his quest to capture the evil twin boys. "I never would've seen myself with him, married with two more kids, when we first hooked up in ECW. To be honest, when he left to go back to Canada, I really thought that was the end for us..."

"But it wasn't, and now look at you guys," Kelly whispered, wrapping an arm around Krys. "Listen, sis, you're the woman of his dreams. I should know, because each and every time I saw the little shit back home in Winnipeg, he would go on and on about this girl he'd met down in the States. I figured that once he went to WCW, that he'd finally settle down and get serious for once, since it took him about a year or two to finally stop talking about you. But hey, you did your thing, Rose did her thing – whatever it was – and got you guys to meet up again, and you guys found your way back to each other. That's true love, if I've ever seen any." She then smiled at Krys. "Which reminds me, I have to call my darling Ville. I'm sure he misses me terribly since our last call."

"You really should invite him over, Jelly Bean," Krys said teasingly, calling Kelly by her special nickname. Both women were still kids at heart, and called one another special nicknames to show their sisterly affection. "Give him a chance to get to know the bugs some more, and spend some more quality time with his lady." She cracked a smile, then burst into a loud round of laughter once again.

"So, how long are you guys here for, before you gotta head out for the next show?" Kelly asked, following Krys upstairs with one of the bags of luggage.

"I don't know; maybe about a day or two," she answered back, rolling her bag into the bedroom and propping it up against the bed. "Next time I'm home for an extended period, Kel, I'm gonna schedule a doctor's appointment."

"What for? Are you sick?"

"Don't tell your parents yet, Kel, but... Chris and I think I'm pregnant."

At first, Kelly didn't say anything. Then, she let out a loud squeal and hugged Krys tightly, pulling back when she saw that Krys didn't reciprocate almost immediately. "Kryssie?" she questioned. "What's the matter?"

Krys flopped on the bed, her shoulders slumped. "I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, when we got everything together from my place back in Winnipeg and moved down here, I was excited to think I was pregnant again, but that turned out to be a false alarm... What if I get all riled up for this one, call your parents and my mom and Rose to tell them I might be expecting...only to...not be pregnant? I don't think I could handle the disappointment again, Kel. I mean...Karina and the boys are great, but you know I had problems with the boys when I was carrying them. It was a miracle I was even able to get down to Chuck E. Cheese's for Rina's party. We've been having trouble conceiving ever since. I dunno, Kel, I just...I don't think I could handle any more disappointment when it comes to my kids."

Kelly couldn't help but feel for her sister-in-law. She bounced down on the bed beside her, and wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be okay, my sissy. I have a feeling that this time, you're definitely gonna have a bun in that already wide oven of yours."

"Kelly!" Krys gasped. "That's just mean!"

"Had to inject some humor, love," she admitted with a sheepish grin and a shrug. "You know I gotta make you feel better when you're down; if not, then I feel crappy, and that would just suck. But you're happy, you're pregnant, and I couldn't be any happier for you and that pain in the ass that is my brother."

"Kelly, that's just mean as hell," came Chris' voice from the doorway. Both girls turned their heads to see him leaning against the doorway with his arms folded and a smile on his face. "And incredibly stupid, especially since you know I can take you down in a heartbeat."

"Bring it on, Moongoose McQueen!"

"Ohhh, you're gonna pay for that!" Chris tackled his sister to the bed, and, after Krys got out of the way with a squeal, the two siblings started to play wrestle on the bed, tumbling onto the floor. The two went back and forth for two or so minutes, Krys doing commentary the whole time. Kelly's squeals and squeaks and Chris' laughs as he turned the wrestling match into a tickle match made the situation almost unbearable to watch without ripping a kidney laughing.

Finally, Chris dug his hand into Kelly's underarm and tickled as hard as he could. Kelly shrieked and squirmed, trying to get away, but Chris held her tight and pinned her. Krys dropped to the floor, and slapped her hand on the carpet. "One, two, three! Jerky wins again!" Chris jumped up and pretended to showboat for an invisible crowd, taking a hugely animated bow and blowing kisses to the crowd. "You're a riot, blondie," Krys said, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Where are the bugs?"

"Rina's messing around on the computer, and Teddy and Chris are running around breaking stuff as usual," Chris said with as straight a face as possible. Krys' eyes went wide.

"They're doing _what?!_" she screeched, almost taking off through the door, when Chris took her by the shoulders.

"Kidding, kidding." Krys shot him a dirty look, and slapped his shoulder. "Ow! That really hurt, you know. I just had a hell of match. She may not look like much, but Kelly beat the living hell of the sexy beast," he protested.

"Sexy beast, yeah right," Kelly snorted, then turned her back when Chris shot her a glare. "And I would've won too, if you hadn't found my spot," she shot back, blowing him a raspberry, adding in an extra _"pffft!"_ when he smirked at her arrogantly. "You're such a loser."

"Alright, gimme some love, gorgeous; I'm heading out to play some NHL down at Jay's house." Krys rolled her eyes, but gave Chris a peck on the lips anyway. "That's all I'm getting, after an excruciating match? That's some bullshit, Krys, and you know it. Gimme the _real_ sugar." He grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her to him, kissing her hard.

She pushed him away, a mock disgusted look on her face when he slapped her backside. "Hey, watch it assclown. My ass still hurts from last night when you..." Krys trailed off when she saw the real disgusted look on Kelly's face.

"You loved it, and you know it."

Rolling her eyes, Kelly moved past the two of them quickly. "I was gonna take a nap," she grumbled, "but after hearing you guys and your sordid sex lives, I think I'd rather not. I don't want the image of you two going at it to give me nightmares for the rest of my life."

Chris laughed at his sister's retreating back as she took off down the stairs, then smirked back over at his wife. "Now, where were we?" he asked huskily, pulling her to him once more. "Now can I get some real love now, from my darling, bitchy, smart ass and soon-to-be very pregnant wife?"

Letting a smile ease its way onto her face from his twisted sense of humor, Krys stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. At his pout, she dropped back down to her regular height and pulled him down to her. "You'd better grow your hair back, Chris," she taunted, "or else I'm gonna have nothing to hold on to in the future. I don't think I like that idea very much."

"What's the matter, this not doing it for you?"

"You don't grow it back, I won't be doing it to _you_." She then nipped at his lower lip, then pushed him down the hall towards the stairs. "Get going, assclown."

"Geez, you're pushy as hell, woman. Are those hormones kicking in already?" Krys went to chase him down the stairs, and he ran off laughing maniacally.

"Idiot!" she called as the door slammed shut. Smiling at their usual interactions whenever they were home, she decided to go down the stairs and bug her children. Her first target, of course, was Karina.

"Hey doll face, what's up?" She flopped down in the computer chair next to Karina, who smiled at her mother, and showed her what she had been looking at.

"I'm reading that story you keep teasing daddy about," she said with a grin. Krys knew that smile all too well; it was the same sneaky half-smirk, half-smile she always used whenever she teased her husband about something particularly humiliating; the Cheshire cat had nothing on Karina and her mother.

"Good choice; you should've yelled at your dad about bunnies on his way out the door," Krys said back, snickering when Karina's evil grin got wider. The two were a matched pair when it came to pranks, and when it came to Chris, when mother and daughter teamed up, and Karina's midnight blue eyes started to twinkle with mischief, they were merciless. "Would've killed his game time over at Uncle Jay's."

Karina laughed, and Krys ruffled her daughter's pigtails before getting up and sitting on the sofa in front of the TV, watching her sons as they sat on the floor watching 'Clifford, the Big Red Dog'. "Jeez, I wish they had this stuff around when I was younger," she half-whined, half-joked to Kelly when she came in and sat down next to her. "I would've loved to see stuff like Clifford on TV. Instead, I get stuck with 'Sesame Street'."

"Kryssie, don't even lie; you knew Sesame Street was awesome back then," Kelly retorted with a grin. "Waaaaaay better than it is now."

"Definitely," Krys agreed, propping her feet up on the sofa with a groan. "You monsters want something to eat? How 'bout I order pizza for all of us and laugh at your dad when he comes in and there's none left?"

"No more pizza, mom," Karina said from the computer. "That's just about all Aunt Kelly gets us when you guys are on the road. That, and TV dinners for everyone. I'd kill for a home-cooked meal tonight."

"Good lord, Kelly, what did you do to my children? Karina _loves_ pizza, and you have her actually _not_ wanting any?" Kelly shrugged sheepishly, a small grin on her face. "Okay, Rina, I'll make some dinner for you guys. And Kelly, I should teach you how to fry some chicken, or pork chops, or...something."

Kelly groaned as the theme song to 'Clifford' went off.

--

An hour later, all three children were down in the basement, watching a Disney movie with Kelly, when the doorbell rang. Krys, who had just put a batch of fudge brownies in the oven, closed the oven door, and made her way to the living room, taking the mitts off of her hands as she went.

"I swear, if that's Chris forgetting his keys again, I'm gonna..." She trailed off irritably, opening the door. "John, what are you doing here?"

Cena smiled at her as he stood in the doorway. "I wanted to stop by and say hi to you, Chris, and your kids," he explained. "Is Chris around? I wanted to talk to him about this angle I had just been talking to Eric Bischoff about."

"Uh, no, he's not here; he's down at Jason Reso's house playing NHL for some god awful reason." Krys rolled her eyes at the thought of the two Canadians playing hockey on the Xbox 360. "Jay's just a few houses down, if you really need to talk to him."

"No, no, that's fine. Can I come in?"

"...Sure," she said hesitantly, standing aside to let him through the door. Once she closed the door, she hooked her thumbs through the front loops of her jeans, shifting uncomfortably in front of Cena. "So, uh, what's up?"

"I, uh, don't know how exactly to come about saying this, but uh..." He then took Krys' hand in his, and looked dead at her, his blue eyes staring unblinkingly into her brown ones. "Krys, I know I came off lookin' like a fuckin' idiot before when I kissed you and you played me, but honestly, I think you're too good for Jericho. If anything, you should be with me, not him."

"What?" She tried to yank her arm out of his hand, but he wouldn't let go. "Let me go, Cena! What the hell game are you trying to pull?"

"You told me to be real, and here I am. This is the realest shit you'll ever see me do, Krys. I can't stop thinking about you and that kiss, girl... It's like you have this hold on me and shit. I-"

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me with this bullshit," Krys said, rolling her eyes. She finally managed to yank her hand out of his grip, and glared at him. "Cena, when I told you to be real with me, I thought you wanted to be my friend, not get in my good graces, play me for a fool, and try to fuck me."

"That's not what this is about, and you know it. I've been nothing but a complete gentleman to you every single time we've spoken, and now, I decided to finally be real, like you said. What's real is, I want you, and I'll do anything to have you. No, I don't want to fuck you; I want to be with you."

"I think you should leave, John," she said firmly, going to the door. She opened it, and held it open for him, waiting for him to leave. "Now."

At first, he looked like he wasn't going to budge, but the anger barely being contained in her brown eyes told him that if he didn't leave soon, shit was going to hit the fan. "Fine, I'll go," he finally said, making his way to the door. He then stopped and came back to face her. "But I want you to know that I was being completely real every time we hung out," he said, his eyes looking into hers again.

"You'd better go before Chris sees you," she managed to choke out, moving her gaze from his and closing the door in his face. If she had looked out the window to see him, she would have seen the devious smirk on his face as he turned to walk back to his car.


	35. Ch 34: In the Air Tonight

**Chapter Thirty-Four Disclaimer:** _This is a mature fan fiction, intended for mature readers. This story contains adult situations, some consensual and some not, and adult language, among other things. Some of this is not appropriate for younger readers. Also, I make no claims to any WWE Superstars and/or Divas, past or present. Honestly, if I owned them, I most certainly wouldn't be WRITING about them, ha! I only own a select number of characters in this story; the rest are all their own property. Thank you for opting not to sue._

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the lag in posting; I had been going through some stuff where I lost my inspiration in writing this story. But after the King's wonderful return to RAW back in 2007, his awesome heel turn and feuds, and after posting a one-shot fic I wrote last month, I've rediscovered the direction I wanted to go with this story. So, even though it might not cover the entire time period that I had wanted it to, I will do my absolute best to get to the point where I feel this story should be ended, and start with a sequel. Anyways, enjoy, and feel free to review!_

--

_**June 6, 2005 – WWE RAW**_

Sitting in the Women's Locker Room backstage after the end of Sunday Night Heat, Krys was in the bathroom. She made her way over to the sink and turned the spigot for cold water, reaching down to cup the cool water in her hands and splash it onto her face. "Get a grip, girl," she told herself with a sigh. "This isn't your first RAW show; it's only the start of the Draft. It's not like you're gonna be around anyone you don't know. Get a grip, already."

Reaching to her right, she pulled a handful of paper towel off of the rack, and dried her face. When she raised her gaze into the mirror to look at herself, she was shocked to see John Cena standing behind her.

Whirling around quickly, she started to scream, but Cena covered her mouth. "Shut up," he growled, dragging her into the nearest stall, his hand still covering her mouth. "I had to see you," he whispered, finally moving his hand away from her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing in here, you freak? Get out!" she nearly shouted. "Some of the girls could be naked in here, you fuckin' perv!"

"Like I'm concerned about them," he retorted. "If I was concerned about them, trust me, I'd be out there with them, not in this tiny ass stall with you. I came to see you, Krys." He braced his hands on either side of her, boxing her in.

"John…what do you want with me?" she whispered, looking anywhere but into his blue eyes. "I told you, I'm not interested in you. And even if I were, which I'm _not_, I'm married. This means that you should learn to stay away from me." She went to say more, but emitted a soft cry when she felt Cena's hands slide into her jeans. "Oh God, John, don't…"

"Don't?" he whispered in her ear, pushing her panties aside and starting to slide a finger inside her soft folds. "Are you telling me you don't want this?"

Krys opened her mouth to tell him that he was right, that she didn't want it, and that she didn't want him, but the feel of his fingers buried deep inside her, twisting and teasing, driving her closer to the point of madness was too good to give up easily, and she closed her eyes and threw back her head and moaned quietly, leaning against the wall of the stall as she continued to let Cena touch her this way.

Suddenly, the sound of a sharp knock on the door on the outside of the locker room brought her out of her thoughts. "Krys?" she could hear her husband calling her name. "RAW's about to start, you ready?"

"Oh, God…" she moaned helplessly, her hands clawing at something, anything, to try to get Cena to stop what he was doing. Chris knocked at the door again, calling her name even louder, and Cena sighed in annoyance, removing his fingers from inside her.

"Looks like we have to cut this short," he said with a smirk. He opened the stall door, allowing her to exit first, then followed her. Before she could go back to the main area of the locker room, Cena pulled her back up against him, turned her face to meet his, and kissed her hard on the lips. "I'll be back."

"Don't…" she whispered weakly, pushing weakly against his shoulders. "Just…just leave me alone, John…"

Ignoring her protests, Cena walked away from her, the smirk still on his face. Krys, on shaking legs, walked to the main area of the Divas' Locker Room, and threw open the door.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" Chris demanded, his eyes narrowing as they took in her appearance; her shirt was disheveled, her jeans were unbuttoned, and she was breathing hard, her skin flushed, like she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to have been doing. When she shook her head at his question, citing that she had been nervous since it was such a big night that they had ahead of them, he nodded his head and leaned against the door. "Well, I guess you'd better hurry up and change into whatever you're going to wear tonight," he said to her, still looking her over contemplatively. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Krys nodded her head shakily. "Y-yeah, everything's fine. I just, um…I just need to get another pair of jeans on for the show. Gotta look good for the Draft, you know?" She gave him a bright smile, and he gave her a crooked one in return, before giving her a small kiss.

"Gotta look beautiful," he mumbled to her, before playfully shoving her back inside the locker room.

Closing the door behind her, Krys leaned against and gave a shaky exhale of breath. "Oh, my God, what am I getting myself into…?" she whispered, before heading off to change.

_**WWE RAW – Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel**_

"Break the Walls Down" blared throughout the Savvis Center, and the fans in St. Louis jumped to their feet in excitement as Chris Jericho and Krys made their way out to the ring. Chris stepped aside to let Krys climb up the stairs, and she entered the ring through the middle ropes. He then climbed up the steel stairs behind her, did a spin and leaned on the ropes while pumping his fist and yelling, "Come on, baby!" He then entered the ring, and he and Krys shared a small kiss before grabbing a microphone and starting the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Highlight Reel!" The crowd popped once again, and the two of them got huge smiles to their faces. "Before we get down to business, I'd like to invite you all to feast your eyes on my lovely co-host, the enchanting, devious, and simply delicious Krys!" Krys grinned at him and waved at the crowd, before picking up her own microphone.

"Yes, thanks, you guys, but you can't forget the man who created this whole getup; the King of the World, the Highlight of the Night, the Ayatollah of Rock and Roll-a, and The King of Bling-Bling, the greatest show host in WWE history, Chris Jericho!" Chris bowed his head in mock modesty, and grinned back at her. "But in all seriousness, Chris, tonight is really a monumental night."

"That's right, gorgeous. Tonight is _the_ night that people have been buzzing about for weeks! Tonight is the biggest night St. Louis has seen in years… Because tonight, for the first time ever, Fozzy will be performing live across the street after the show!" The two of them laughed as if they were in on some secret joke that the rest of St. Louis wasn't, then Chris calmed himself, starting to speak again. "Not only that, but tonight is the first night of the WWE Draft Lottery, and as everyone knows, I promised to have the very first Draft pick from SmackDown here on this show!" The crowd popped hugely again, and the two of them grinned again.

"You're absolutely right, Chris," Krys said, with a smile on her face. "In just moments, a SmackDown superstar will make their way out here to this ring to make their debut on RAW. But then again, I don't know how big their impact will be compared to yours…" She winked at Chris, who got a sly smirk to his face once more.

"Why, thank you, Krys. But in all seriousness, you have no clue who this SmackDown Superstar is that will be drafted to RAW tonight, do you?" She shook her head no. "Neither do I. So, without further ado, will you all please welcome my guest tonight, the very first pick of the Draft Lottery!" Chris gestured at the entryway and shouted, "COME ON DOWN!"

At first, there was nothing but silence. The St. Louis crowd looked on in confusion, as did the two figures standing in the ring, wondering what was taking the person so long. As the crowd started to boo in agitation, Chris raised the microphone to his lips once more, and called out, "Come on out!" Again, there was nothing but silence for a few long moments, and Jericho shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

Finally, the song of "My Time Is Now" started to kick up, and the crowd started to go into a frenzy. As the crowd cheered their approval, the WWE Champion, John Cena, wearing an orange Spirits of St. Louis stepped out onto the rampway and threw his arms out wide, taking in the roar of the crowd. He threw the WWE Championship over his shoulder and made his way down the rampway, his energy and enthusiasm as loud as St. Louis'. Inside the ring, Krys and Chris applauded the arriving Cena with excited and surprised smiles on their faces.

Cena got into the ring, both Jericho and Krys giving him a wide berth, and made his way to the middle of the ring, where he hoisted his championship belt over his shoulders and threw up the Word Life hand gesture, while the majority of the crowd screamed excitedly again. He moved forward and shook hands with Chris, then Krys, and accepted a microphone as his theme music died down, the crowd still chanting his name.

"I can't believe it, it's _John Cena_!" Chris said into the microphone. The crowd cheered again, and Jericho continued on. "The WWE Champion, right here on RAW! How did this happen; how could this happen?"

"Dude, you know how it is," Cena answered, with a grin on his face. "You heard it: _every _member of both rosters, nobody is safe! I got the call; they say 'John Cena is officially _RAW_…" St. Louis popped again, as Cena continued on "…So I do it how they do it in St. Louis, baby. The Champ is _hurr!_"

St. Louis cheered again for Cena, as Chris acknowledged Cena's statement, then said, "Well…that may be true, but actually let me point something out to you, John. Now with both you and Batista here on RAW, that means that the _two _champs are hurr! And the last time there were two champions on the same show…I beat 'em both, and became the first Undisputed Champion." There were a few boos as Jericho concluded his statement, but the majority cheered as he started to speak again. "So in that respect, we have something in common, John. As a matter of fact, we have a lot in common, when you think about it. We're both becoming media superstars, in magazines, on T.V. shows from coast to coast, both of us with successful musical careers…

"But think about it, John, I think that my musical career might be just a little bit bigger than yours at this point. I mean, I've had three CDs out, I've played in front of fans across the world—I played in front of thirty thousand people on a couple different occasions, so I might be a little bit ahead of you. But it's okay, kid, I've got a good feeling about you; you're gonna do just fine." He pointed at Cena and grinned. "But I've got a little advice for you: If you want to really make it musically—if you really want to make it in the music business, you've got to go for it all the way, one hundred percent, full-bore…even if that means alienating some of your wrestling fans." The crowd then started to boo Jericho as he gestured to them, before Cena started to speak.

"Bro, you ain't gotta come at me like that, man," he started back, pacing the ring a bit. "Whether they love me or they hate me, they're the reason I'm doing what I'm doing here tonight." The crowd popped for Cena again, as he adjusted the championship over his shoulder. "And if that's what you need to do to do your music, then fine, go do your thing, superstar. But I fight for these people, and I'm here to say that the WWE Champ is in the house! And y'all know John Cena, same as it ever was, real recognizes real!

"This is a message to _ALL_ of RAW," he said, looking directly at Jericho, then cast a secretive glance to Krys, "if you want some, COME GET SOME."

Just then, Christian's theme music started to blare throughout the arena, and Christian and his "problem solver", Tyson Tomko, came strutting down to the ring. Christian pointed at Cena with a sour expression on his face, as he made his way down to the ring, while all three people in the ring all rolled their eyes and groaned. Cena kept a tight grasp on his championship as Christian and Tomko climbed into the ring, and Christian grabbed a microphone. He brushed his shoulders off casually, as Cena leaned against the ropes, and started to speak as well.

"I must be dreaming, my eyes must be deceiving me," he started off sarcastically. "John Cena, right here on RAW!" He took in the cheers of the crowd, as Cena stared at him. "Well, I heard the ovation, I heard the cheers in the back, and it reminds me of the cheers they used to give to another fraud in this town…a guy by the name of Mark McGwire?" Almost immediately, the arena was filled with loud boos in Christian's direction for the snide remark, and he smirked, ignoring the jeers and continuing on. "Well, you see, McGwire is a joke, and he made these people look like complete _morons_!" The crowd booed again loudly. "Just like I'm going to right now; the only thing is, it's not gonna take an act of Congress for me to expose you as a fraud!"

The crowd booed Christian again, with chants of "You suck!", as the Canadian raised the microphone again. "It's like this, Cena: This is my show, poser, so go take a stroll… Canada in the house, 'cause that's how I roll!"

Cena, who had been standing next to Jericho and Krys during the majority of Christian's speech, looked in Jericho's direction with an exasperated look on his face, while Chris gave him a smirk of amusement. "Jericho, I know this is the Highlight Reel, but homie's been talkin' trash on me for about a month; you mind—I mean, is it okay with you if I handle my business?"

Chris shook his head. "Nah, I don't mind. Please, handle your business, by all means," he mouthed to Cena, gesturing to him in Christian's direction. Cena nodded, taking the hint, and strode over to Christian, dropping his championship in a chair on the way.

"That's how you roll?" he started to rap, doing a small dance as well. "Like you got your routine mastered? I'm gonna put you in your place, you creepy little bastard." Christian had a furious look upon his face, while both Krys and Chris stood in their corner, watching the scene unfold before them. Krys had her face buried into her husband's shoulder, her shoulders shaking as she laughed. "Christian, you used to come to the ring up through the fire, wearing the Seinfeld shirt, thinking you was a vampire. You couldn't cut it with the Brood; they even put you on the shelf! Gangrel was suckin' blood, you were suckin' something else." Christian started to pace the ring angrily, while the crowd laughed at Cena's insults. "There ain't no way you can walk a mile in my shoes; you went from swallowing blood, to blowing people's kazoos! And now, you say you got these peeps that'll follow your vision? Well if you're a fan of Christian, I'm gonna change your religion. LISTEN!"

He pointed a finger at Christian, who was seething as he glared at Cena. He got up close to Christian and said, "I gotta level with you, homie. It's not that you're not on my level; you're not on the level below me. Hey, so keep talkin', 'cause I'm gonna lay your ass down. This is the Highlight Reel…" He glanced back at both Jericho and Krys, before turning back to Christian and Tomko "…so you must be the assclowns!"

The entire crowd burst out laughing at that point, and even Chris yelled "Burn!" in Tomko and Christian's direction, bringing even more laughter and applause to the promo. Cena then turned to Christian and Tomko again. "You're the clown with charisma, who are you, the fight starter?" he asked Tomko. "The only problem you're solvin' is being Christian's life partner." The crowd yelled "Ohhh!" as Tomko shouted at Cena, while Cena continued on, ignoring both men completely and went on to end his rap.

"And according to you, Marky Mark I might be, but I will beat both of your asses if you fight me! The champ is HERE!" Once the crowd started dying down once more, he then informed Christian that just for him, since he took the time to welcome him to RAW, that he would return the favor by doing a five-second pose. He then raised he right hand and, one by one, dropped each of his fingers, until only the middle remained, and he waved it around in Christian's face.

Finally angered, Christian drew back his hand and slapped Cena dead across the face, resulting in the two men starting to brawl. While Jericho instructed Krys to stay back out of the way of the two men fighting, Cena delivered punch after devastating punch to Christian, finally sending him over the top rope to the outside mat below. Just to get him out of the ring as well, Chris cracked Tomko in the face, sending him into a waiting Cena, who hoisted him up onto his shoulders to the crowd's delight, and dropped him back onto the mat with a vicious F-U!

As St. Louis applauded "The Champ", Jericho amicably welcomed Cena to RAW, while Krys stood off to the side behind the two men, an unsure look upon her face.

--

_**WWE RAW – Eric Bischoff's Office**_

After telling one of the WWE RAW technicians about his war against ECW and Paul Heyman, RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff told the man that if Paul Heyman "wanted a fight", that he'd give him one hell of a fight that night, and sent him off on his way to inform Heyman of the GM's message. After sending him off, Bischoff walked into his office, praising himself on his genius work of acquiring the WWE Champion from SmackDown. When his eyes came to rest on said champion seated on his sofa waiting for him, Bischoff grew a smarmy smile on his face.

"Welcome to the A-show, John," he said pleasantly, shaking hands with Cena upon him standing to his feet. "It's great to have you here on RAW."

Cena nodded his head in greeting, a smile on his face. "Hey, it's great to be here."

"You know, Cena, I'm going to cut right down to business," Bischoff said, still on his smarmy kick. "You and I, we could have a great relationship; I really think we can develop a great relationship together—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, boss, I'm flattered you wanna start a relationship with me," Cena started immediately, making Bischoff roll his eyes, "but if you don't mind, I'd like to keep our 'relationship' strictly professionally. That just ain't my thing."

Bischoff sighed in annoyance at Cena's immediate reaction to his words, and then continued on. "Anyway, I have a great idea for next week's show: You, John Cena, in your first match here on RAW, teaming up with Chris Jericho, against the team of Christian and Tyson Tomko! What do you think?" he asked excitedly, a huge smile on his face.

Cena nodded his head in agreement once more, a smile on his face. "Sounds good to me."

Bischoff nodded his head again, then got the smarmy look to his face once more. "I'm glad you like my idea for next week's show, Cena, but I have an even better idea. Coming up this month, is the so-called revival of ECW, with ECW's One Night Stand, and it would be an honor for you to join my crusade, and help take them down once and for all! What do you say?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want any part of that; I just wanna do my own thang."

Nodding his head, Bischoff tried one more approach, one that worked multiple times for the Superstars of RAW. "You should know, Cena, I can be a very, _very_ powerful ally for you behind the scenes here—"

"And _you_ should know, that I don't play politics," Cena informed him pointedly, giving Bischoff a cold look. "Me and my boys even used to watch Nitro every Monday at eight PM…" Bischoff started to get a smug look upon his face, but that smug look faded once Cena continued "…but then we always switched over to RAW when nine o'clock hit."

To drive his point home and finish his statement, he said, "You have four draft picks left, so you'd better go see one of them, because You Can't See Me!" He then raised his hand to his face and waved it back and forth in front of Bischoff, smiled, and left the office of a seething RAW General Manager.

--

After leaving Bischoff's office, Cena was walking down the halls of the Savvis Center, when he spotted Krys on her way back to Jericho's locker room, a cup of coffee in her hand. As the cameras rolled, Cena came up beside her and said hello to her, bringing a smile to her face. "What's up with the lovely co-host of the Highlight Reel?" he asked, inciting a blush to heat up her cheeks.

"Well…not much, just getting some coffee for Chris before we leave the arena for the night," she replied, lowering her gaze towards the ground. Her brown hair fell into her face, as her head ducked down and she looked at the ground sheepishly, giving off the impression that she was shy.

Cena grinned at her and leaned against the wall across from her. "Hey, instead of going back to the hotel, how about we go hang out for a bit? Just you and me, or you can invite Chris, if you want, whatever makes you comfortable," he said casually.

Another blush lit up her face, and she lifted her gaze to face the champion, pushing the tendrils of hair out of her eyes. "Sure, that'd be great," she mumbled. "But I don't think Chris would want to hang out; most of the time he usually doesn't go out after RAW's over. But I'll see if I can convince him."

"That'd be great; I'd love to get to know more about you guys. It would give me a chance to get better acquainted with my new fellow RAW employees." Cena gave her a crooked half-smile, and she smiled back before Cena walked off.

"I'll definitely think it over," she mumbled to herself, smiling at his retreating form, before turning off on her way to go into Jericho's locker room.

"Finally!" Jericho exclaimed, taking the cup of coffee out of her hands and taking a sip. "Jeez, this coffee is almost cold; what on earth took you so long to get back here?"

"Oh, I, uh…just ran into Cena, and we started talking," Krys mumbled absently, the smile still on her face from moments before. Suddenly suspicious, Jericho cast a suspicious sideways look.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to invite us out after the show for drinks, but I told him you don't usually head out anywhere once the show's over." She blushed again and bit her lower lip shyly, her eyes closing halfway, almost as if she were immediately infatuated with the WWE Champion.

"But Krys, you and I already have plans," he started to protest.

"Oh come on, Chris, we go out all the time; it gets boring," Krys cut him off. "And besides, we can always go out tomorrow; I'd love the chance to hang out with the WWE Champion of all people. And besides…I think he likes me." She wiggled her eyebrows at Jericho, before grabbing her jacket, as the camera feed faded to black.


	36. Ch 35: Don't Dream It's Over

**Chapter Thirty Five Disclaimer:** _This is a mature fan fiction, intended for mature readers. This story contains adult situations, some consensual and some not, and adult language, among other things. Some of this is not appropriate for younger readers. Also, I make no claims to any WWE Superstars and/or Divas, past or present. Honestly, if I owned them, I most certainly wouldn't be WRITING about them, ha! I only own a select number of characters in this story, created off the top of my head; the rest are all their own property. Thank you for opting not to sue._

--

The following afternoon, after going through another bout of morning sickness, Chris finally managed to coerce his wife into showering and getting dressed before they missed their flight back to Florida. After some persuading (and more comforting, as Krys had suffered early bouts of mood swings), he finally managed to get her out of the hotel and onto the plane.

While they were settled in on the plane, Krys took on yet another symptom that had Chris fairly convinced that she was expecting their fourth child together: she was sleeping excessively. He took one look over at her sleeping form, her head propped up on his shoulder, the only thing separating them was a thin airline pillow, and reached behind his head, grabbing his own airline pillow and propping it up behind her neck. At his touch, she stirred slightly, a smile touching her features, and she snuggled closer to him. He smiled down at her contented form, a smile of his own forming, and he bent down to press a feather light kiss to her forehead before turning back into his own seat and turning his attention to the book he had brought aboard with him for the long flight.

--

Within a few hours' time, the plane had touched down and made a landing in the Sunshine State. As everyone disembarked, Krys started to make her way off the plane, following her husband. As they weaved their way to the baggage claim, Chris grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry; I scheduled an appointment with your doctor for tomorrow, and as soon as we're all unpacked and you're feeling better, we can get home to Kelly and the bugs."

Krys gave him a weak smile, fearing that if she did something more, she would be hit by a pang of mood swings and have either a temper tantrum or a crying fit and run off somewhere. Thankfully, Chris understood and smiled back. "I should be back to normal by tonight at the most," she said back. "Maybe we can give Kel a break from the stove and the telephone and just take everybody out to Olive Garden or Friendly's for dinner?"

"Good idea. As soon as we're in the car, I'll call Kel and let her know." Chris squeezed her hand again, then spotted their bags. He grabbed their gear bags, then looked around for a cart. Spotting one a bit of a walk away, he turned to Krys and gave her another boyish grin. "I just spotted a cart. Wait here while I go grab it, okay?"

"No problem. I promise not to have any mood swings the three seconds you're gone, okay?" she added sarcastically with a smirk on her face. Jericho rolled his eyes, then turned and made his way over to where he had spotted the cart only a minute earlier. As Krys stood at the baggage claim rack, she spotted hers and Chris' suitcases and made to grab them, but before she could, a pair of hands reached forward and grabbed them from her. She opened her mouth to tell the man that those were her bags, when she turned right into the gaze of John Cena.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, Krys?" he commented, a smile lighting up his face.

Krys couldn't help but give him a tired smile in return. "You okay?" he asked, his smile faltering slightly. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, it's just… Unfortunately in my delicate state, I'm prone to sudden jolts that turn my stomach and send me running for the nearest bathroom," she said back, pressing a hand to her now clammy forehead. At Cena's confused expression, she sighed, and said, "Chris and I think I'm…pregnant…again," she added as an afterthought.

For a moment, she saw that Cena got a slightly panicked look to his face, before it vanished, and replaced by a look of surprise. "Well, hey, that's great. I mean, congratulations and whatnot… How far along are you?"

"Well I can't tell for sure, since we're only speculating at this point, but Chris thinks I might be around the two or three month mark."

"Speaking of Chris, where is Mister King of the World?" he inquired, looking around. If Krys didn't know any better, she could have sworn that Cena was only looking around so her husband wouldn't catch him trying to put the moves on her. "I would've thought that the hubby wouldn't be too far away from his darling, innocent wife, keeping an eye on you to make sure mean old Cena doesn't get his grubby little paws on you."

Krys sighed, annoyed by his mocking tone. "If you must know, Cena, he's getting a cart to carry all these bags and stuff. He's getting overprotective already. I don't know whether to be happy, excited, or concerned about this pregnancy… I just…I don't know…" Almost instantly, she was hit by another wave of nausea, and she excused herself, rushing off to find the nearest bathroom. Almost as soon as Krys disappeared from view, Cena found himself being jerked around to face a suddenly angry Chris Jericho.

"What the hell did you say to my wife, Cena?" Jericho demanded, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. Cena merely smirked at the blonde.

"Before you get up on your little high horse, Jericho, she just got sick. Kinda like she's going to be sick of you soon. Now, I have to get running, but I'll be seeing you—and her—soon enough. Take care." Cena strutted off past Jericho, patting him mockingly on the shoulder. As soon as he was out of Jericho's sight, Cena exhaled a sigh.

_She's pregnant?_


	37. Ch 36: Hurt

**Chapter Thirty-Six Disclaimer:** _This is a mature fan fiction, intended for mature readers. This story contains adult situations, some consensual and some not, and adult language, among other things. Some of this is not appropriate for younger readers. Also, I make no claims to any WWE Superstars and/or Divas, past or present. Honestly, if I owned them, I most certainly wouldn't be WRITING about them, ha! I only own a select number of characters in this story, created off the top of my head; the rest are all their own property. Thank you for opting not to sue._

--

Ever since returning home from the road a few days prior, Chris kept his wife under close watch, fearing that something bad could happen to her if he had even stayed away from her for the smallest amounts of time. With his sister Kelly gone for a few days to spend time with her husband in Helsinki, per her older brother's orders, Chris had opted to keep Krys in bed for the duration of their brief stay home, for her to get as much rest as she possibly could. Though she protested greatly, all her gripes and complaints fell on deaf ears.

"You need your rest," he told her upon arriving and ushering her up to their bedroom and placing her in bed. He shushed her protest with a swift kiss, then pulled the covers back, picked her up and laid her on the bed and covered her up. "I want you to stay here and get some sleep while I take care of everything else, okay?"

"But…Chris, come on, at least let me do some damn laundry; the crap is piled high!"

"No." Jericho had a firm set to his tone, and his rigid stance, squared shoulders and all, told her quite clearly that the issue was not up for debate. "You're to stay in bed, like I said. I'll make sure the bugs don't bother you."

"Oh come on, dude, I'm not some fragile freaking doll—"

"Krys. Stay. In. Bed." He'd all but growled at her. Pouting like a child who couldn't get their way, she flopped back down onto the bed and under the covers, folding her arms and ignoring him. When he saw that he'd finally gotten his way, he nodded, satisfied with her compliance, and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, you rest up, and I'll take care of everything that needs to be taken care of. We're going to the doctor's tomorrow, and I want you to be as well rested as you can possibly be, okay?"

"Whatever," she mumbled, turning onto her side, her back to him. Jericho, amused, only shook his head and left the room, closing the door softly behind him, then headed off down the stairs to get to work on the family's laundry.

When he came in to check on her a few hours later, Krys was dozing silently in the bed, one hand on top of the blankets, resting on her stomach, which was just starting to show the signs of swelling. Chris smiled, the thought of knowing that the two of them were so close to having all their dreams come true filling him with pride. All their hard work, all the sacrifices they had made up until that point, had ensured that the two of them were going to be rewarded immensely by being blessed with another child, and, by the end of the summer, they were going to be renewing their wedding vows. He was certain of it.

He closed the bedroom door again, then went back down the stairs to the living room area, where he spotted Karina making her way into the house from school. She flopped her backpack down on the sofa, and propped herself in front of the television, grabbing the remote and flipping it to the Cartoon Network.

"Hey, Rina, how was school?"

"Fine," she answered tonelessly, sitting back and focusing her attention on the cartoon.

"Learn anything interesting today?"

"Not really."

Chris frowned at his daughter's nonchalant and toneless attitude. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Karina," he started in his authoritative, stern, fatherly tone, "what's the matter?"

Karina sighed and turned the television off with the remote, before turning her attention to her father. "I miss you guys so much," she finally said after a long silence. "I mean, before you and mom got back together, it was just me, her, grandma, and auntie Jade. Now that you and mom are together, I barely get to see aunt Jade or Uncle Benny or my grandma, and now I barely get to spend any time with you or mommy." Her eyes then lowered, and Chris could see that his daughter's feelings were deeply hurt. "And now…now that you guys are gonna have another baby…I feel like I'm not gonna see you guys anymore, or that you'll love him or her more than you'll love me."

Two fat tears then escaped from her eyes, and Chris' heart nearly broke in half. He hated to see anyone in his family in pain, and it especially hurt him to see his daughter in pain. The only time he had ever seen her that hurt, was during a time when he had barely known she had existed. During the time she had been missing, the only contact he'd had with his then-unknown daughter was through a phone, and he could hear her screams as the bastard who'd abducted her struck her repeatedly. Chris' eyes tightened at the memory, and he'd vowed the night he and Krys had her safely back in their arms, that he would never again see his baby girl in any kind of pain ever again.

It was then that he knew his decision was made.

He wanted to step away from the WWE. If it made his daughter happy, he'd happily walk away from the millions of dollars and the guaranteed fortune and fame and the glory that the WWE had to offer him.

"Hey, Rina," he said soothingly, taking a seat next to her and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. He drew her close to him and let her lean on his shoulder, the tears still falling down her cheeks. "Don't get so down about it, sweetie. You and your brothers are your mother's and my first priority, no matter what. We both love you guys all the same, and we'll always be here for you if you ever need us. Unfortunately, because our jobs keep us traveling so much, it's hard to always be there for you guys, but I promise you—I promise you, Rina—that we will always be here for you guys if you need us.

"Now chin up, beautiful. Trust me, I would give up my wrestling career in a heartbeat if you wanted me to. You're my daughter, my baby girl, my only little girl; I would give you the world if you wanted it. I'd do anything to see you happy."

Karina then sniffled and gave him a small smile, and his heart soared again. "Thanks, dad. I guess I was just having some stupid moment. I know it hurts you guys to have to walk away from us for so many days and get to stay home so little, but it's what you guys love doing. I guess I'm just being selfish."

"No, you're not selfish at all. You're just not used to your mom and dad being away for so long. I promise you, starting tonight and the rest of the time we're here, that we'll spend every waking moment together. As a family."

--

Jessica watched with a swelling heart as Chris wrapped his arms around his daughter. _Oh, how sweet,_ she thought, a small smile coming to her face. _I always knew he was a great father._

She then watched as Krys slowly made her way down the stairs, dressed in a pair of shorts and one of Chris' old T-shirts, and scowled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She could see the glow on her face as Krys tilted her face up to receive his kiss, and the blonde burned with anger and resentment.

Her resentment grew even more intense as they turned around and wrapped their arms around Karina, before all three tumbled down onto the sofa to curl up and watch a television show. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Krys ruffle both the curls of her husband and her daughter, then press her lips against Chris' again.

_Bitch,_ she growled in her head. _You don't deserve that wonderful man. You don't deserve to have the perfect family. You don't deserve to be happy!_

Her eyes then widened in shock when she saw Chris lower his blond head to Krys' belly, then kiss it lovingly. "I don't fucking believe it…" she breathed. She then stood to her feet and quickly walked away to her car, her mind even more made up.

_You ruin my happy family, I'll ruin yours._

--

The following day, after spending the previous night out at Friendly's, then running out and getting ice cream for the kids for the next few days, the two barely left their children out of their sight, keeping good on Chris' promise to spend every waking moment with the three. Finally, after the three were safely in school the next morning, Chris made good on his promise to whisk his wife to the doctor's office, where, after having to do both blood and urine tests, that indeed, Krys was pregnant. Instead of feeling joyous, as she had been the last few times she had discovered that she had been pregnant, she was nervous. As the doctor wished them well, and scheduled an obstetrician visit within a week's time and left out of the office, both she and Chris sat in the car afterwards, silent. Finally, after he felt the silence was too overbearing, Chris spoke up.

"Are you happy, Krys?"

Krys' head popped up, and she looked at her husband in surprise. "What?"

"Are you happy about this?" he asked again. "I know you were dead set on starting a wrestling career, but…are you happy about this? I mean…if you don't want the baby, we can always—"

"No."

"What?"

"Absolutely not. I'm _not_ having an abortion. I guess if I'm pregnant, then I'll just…have to put my wrestling on hold or whatever." Though she shrugged it off, Chris knew his wife better than that. He knew that, though she was excited about having another child, she was also severely disappointed and a bit depressed that something she had had her heart set on had been taken away from her.

Chris heaved a sigh, and the ride continued on in silence, until… "I am happy though, Chris."

"I know you are," he said, and she reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I just know you wanted to try your hand at wrestling so badly. I hope you don't think I got you pregnant on purpose so I could keep you from wrestling…"

"Are you serious?" she cut him off, giving him an incredulous look. "Christopher Keith Irvine, if you say anything stupid like that again, I'm gonna slap you out of this car." He couldn't help but chuckle at her threat. "Of course I don't think that. Yeah, I'm bummed about not being able to wrestle or anything, but it's not the end of the world. I love you, I love our kids, and I'm gonna love this baby no matter what. Wrestling is secondary compared to my family and loved ones. Please don't think I blame you, because I don't."

He squeezed her hand back reassuringly, and gave her a crooked grin. "You know since Kelly's not here, that you're my next target, Krys. Of course I know you don't; I just like torturing you." She laughed, and the sound made him smile even wider. At least she was happy again. And that was what made the whole thing worthwhile. He loved his wife with all his heart, and he knew that things would work out for the best, no matter what came their way.

When they arrived back home a few minutes later, Chris sent her straight upstairs to take a nap, which she did without complaint, to his surprise and amusement. He tucked her under the thin blanket and kissed her forehead, promising that he'd see her when she woke up after he came back from a midday jog.

Not too long after Chris had left, Krys awoke to the sound of someone letting themselves into her room. Krys sat up in time to see Kelly standing over her, a warm smile on her face. "Hey there, sissy," she said with a grin, bending down to give her brother's wife a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "How're ya feelin'?"

Krys grinned back, sitting up. "Fine; bloated, but fine nonetheless," she said back. "Now that I think about it, I'm gonna go get something to eat. What time is it?"

"Just a quarter to twelve; Chris should be back from his jog anytime now, and I'll go pick the bugs up at three."

"Oh no, Kel, don't do that," she protested, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I can pick the bugs up, I'm not sick or anything—"

"—But you won't," Kelly interrupted, helping her sister-in-law out of the bed. "I have my orders from my darling but pain in the ass brother that you are to stay in bed and to only get up to do minimal work. So you won't be doing anything strenuous, not as long as I'm around."

"How soon can Ville come back to pick your ass up and get you out of here?" Krys grumbled with a playful scowl on her face. Kelly simply laughed and picked up her suitcase, continuing on to her bedroom. Krys stood there a moment, shaking her head with a smile at her sister-in-law, then made her way down the stairs to the living room.

It was then that she heard the knock at the door.

Wondering who it could be at the door that early in the morning, she made her way over towards the door, pulling at the tank top that now seemed to be clinging to her sweaty skin, and pulled the door open. She saw the blonde hair before she saw the malicious glint in her eyes, and a real scowl made its way onto her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled.

Jessica smirked at the angry look on Krys' face, then tsked reproachfully at the young woman. "Now now, Krys, what would dear Christopher say if he heard you talking like that?" she asked with a smug look on her face, holding the hand of her son Ash. She then pushed past Krys into the house. Krys slammed the door and followed after her, barely reigning in her temper.

Jessica strode to the middle of the living room, then stopped, whirling around and facing Krys. "Oh…where's Chris?" she asked innocently, tossing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

Krys told herself not to rise to Jessica's bait, no matter what she tried to pull, so she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "He's not here, Jessica," she said through gritted teeth. "He's out jogging." _So you can't try to sink your claws into him,_ she said mentally in her head.

Jessica merely raised one golden eyebrow. "That's a shame," she said, in a mocking tone. "I was hoping to see him."

"I just bet you were," she all but growled at the blonde. Jessica smiled again, and Krys had to fight the urge to slap the smile off her face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing; just the fact that you're so pissed off at my appearance. I mean, come on, Krys, how pathetic are you? I've barely set foot in this house, and you're ready to attack me. Imagine how that would look to dear Chris, seeing his beloved _innocent_ wife attacking an unarmed woman. And in front of your stepson, no less." She shook her head and tsked again. She then turned to her son and bent down on her knees to give him a hug. "Okay sweetheart, now you're gonna be spending a few days here with daddy and auntie Krys, okay? I want you to be on your best behavior, and be mommy's little angel." She kissed his forehead lovingly, and even Krys couldn't deny that, though she and Jessica hated one another with a burning passion, that they would do anything for their children. "I love you."

"Love you too, mommy," Ash said with a smile, and Jessica sent him off on his way to his special crib that had been set up in the living room. As soon as Ash was gone from the women's view, Jessica stood up on her feet, and was now giving Krys a look of utmost loathing.

"Mark my words, Krys," she growled through gritted teeth, "if my son gets hurt in any way, I'm coming after you, and I will make you pay."

Krys matched her look of hatred with one of her own. "You can rest easy, Jessica," she spat. "I wouldn't dream of letting Ash get hurt under my watch. Kelly's going to be watching him and his brothers and sister, and he'll be completely safe."

"Do you really think he'll be safe, hanging around with your bastard children?" she hissed. She saw Krys' hands ball into fists at her sides, and smirked nastily. "By the way, I heard through the grapevine that you were pregnant, Krys. Who's the father?"

"You know Chris is the father," she spat. What she wouldn't give at that moment to wrap her hands around Jessica's skinny throat.

"Really? I somehow doubt that," she scoffed. She then stepped up close to Krys, and breathed in her ear, "I know Chris doesn't trust you, Krystle. He told me so last night before he fucked my brains out."

Krys jerked her head away from Jessica, and was just drawing back her hand to punch the living hell out of the blonde, when she held up a hand to stop her. "You attack me, you prove everything I ever said right," she said simply. "From what I've seen of you lately, it won't be long until Chris is back where he belongs…and you and your bastard children will be out on the street like the gutter trash you are."

She could see that Krys was barely reigning in her temper, and she smiled again, satisfied at the gleam of tears in her eyes, just barely being held back from spilling down her cheeks. It was at that moment that Kelly came down the stairs. "What in the world is all this noise—"

She then stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs at the sight of Jessica, and suddenly, for the first time since she had known her, Krys saw Kelly get angry.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jessica? Get out of my brother's house before I throw you out myself!"

Jessica merely smirked innocently, which infuriated Kelly even more, and she took a dangerous step toward the blonde. "Easy there, kitten, don't go and fuck up your makeup and your latest failure of a hairstyle trying to be a hero," Jessica said casually, holding up one manicured finger. "I was just dropping Ash off so he could spend some time with his father. I was on my way out when you decided to show up, late as usual. I'll be going now. Krys…remember our little chat. Till we meet again, ladies." With a final malicious glint in her eyes and a whirl of blonde hair, Jessica was gone from the house.

Kelly looked over towards Krys, and saw that she had remained in the same spot she had been standing the entire time Jessica had berated her. Her hands were still clenched tightly into fists, her nails digging into the skin, and she was staring down at the carpeted floor. "Krys…" she whispered, taking one step towards her sister-in-law, but Krys cut her off.

"Take Ash up to his room, Kel."

Kelly could tell that Krys was trying to stay strong, but her voice had quivered as she spoke, and her shoulders were starting to slump. She merely nodded, then went to collect Ash and take him upstairs. On her way past Krys, she said, "Krys, he chose you for a reason, he loves you for a reason. No matter what she tells you, remember that."

Krys nodded, and Kelly went on her way up the stairs. She had barely closed the door to Ash's room, when she heard Krys starting to sob uncontrollably.

--

Thankfully, Chris had arrived not too much later from his jog, sweaty and exhausted but satisfied. He had just barely gotten ready to take a shower, when Kelly greeted him at the top of the stairs with a sleeping Ash in her arms. "I think you should go look for Krys," she said quietly.

Chris furrowed his brow. "What's the matter? I thought she was taking a nap?"

With a sigh, Kelly told him what had transpired between Krys and Jessica, and what little she had actually managed to hear. When she finished telling Chris what had happened, Chris' eyes had gone a frigid, wintry blue, and his jaw had clamped tight, and he had said nothing. "I tried to tell her that you chose her and that you love her for a reason, and to remember that no matter what bullshit she tries to tell her. She just nodded her head and then ran off as soon as I was upstairs. I'm so sorry, Chris, I would have went after her if I could…"

"It's not your fault, Kelly. She loves you, but you wouldn't have been able to get through to her. Do me a favor and put Ash in his crib, then go pick the kids up from school for me, please?"

Kelly nodded her head, and took Ash into his room, closing the door softly behind her. Chris then turned on his heel and walked down the stairs, not seeing Krys anywhere on the first floor. Having an idea where she could have been, he slowly made his way into the basement, and found his wife sobbing uncontrollably on the sofa. He took a seat next to her, and watched her look up at him through tear-streaked eyes.

"Chris…" she whispered hoarsely, her voice thick from crying, and threw her arms around him and crying even harder than ever.

He didn't even need to know what Jessica had said to her, and it didn't matter. All he had known was that she had been hurt, and he was going to comfort her. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. He felt her tears soak through his shirt; he knew that he must stink to high heaven, but he didn't care, as long as his wife needed him, he was there.

And need him she did.

Krys clung to him, not crying as hard as she had before he'd found her, her arms wrapped tightly around him, not wanting to let him go for anything in the world. He was her lifeline; he was the reason she still existed, and she wanted him to know that.

"I can't lose you…" she finally whispered, her head on his shoulder.

"You won't lose me," he whispered back, tilting her head up to meet his. "Listen, Krys, I don't know what she said, or why she said it, but it doesn't matter. You and I are together, and that's what matters. I chose you for a reason. Jess and I only have a connection because of Ash, and that's it. She's my past, you're my past, my present, and my future."

She shook her head silently, no longer crying, but the tears still streaking down her face. Her eyes were dull and red from so much crying, and she was shaking, still clinging to him as if her life depended on it. "Who am I kidding?" she finally mumbled, still holding him but loosening her grip. "I don't deserve you; you're far too good for somebody like me. Jessica's right; it's only a matter of time before you leave me and go back to her."

"Listen to me, Krys," he said sharply, startling her. She raised her brown eyes to his, and he said, "I chose you for a reason, Krys. You and I have something that Jessica can never replace or take away. I'm not some possession; I can make my own decisions, and I decide that I want to stay with you for as long as humanly possible."

"But…" Any protests Krys might have made were swallowed up by Chris, who pressed his lips to his wife's in a gentle kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "I need you…I need you…"

In a flash, Krys had pounced on her husband, kissing him with all the love she had in her soul, and he was returning it in spades. They continued to plunder one another with their mouths, searching one another, each one trying to find the deepest part of their souls. Fire ignited between them, and before she had time to realize what was going on, Chris had her pinned beneath him, and they were making hot, passionate love.

All the need, all the fighting, and all the angst they had gone through up until that point drained away in a few moments' time. Krys clung to Chris the entire time, whispering how much she loved and needed him. Her whispers and murmurs were soon lost in a whirl of touches, caresses, kisses, and passion. Without words, Chris silently tried to tell Krys that he wasn't going anywhere, that now that she had him, that she was stuck with him and she couldn't get rid of him no matter how hard she tried. He'd branded her, made her his own, and left his mark on her; because of him, she couldn't be with anyone else, and she didn't want to be. All the thoughts of their lives together came rushing back to her in one swift wave of passion, and Krys couldn't hold back any longer; as they came apart together, in each other's arms, more tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Krys?" Chris whispered anxiously, propping himself up on his elbows and glancing down at her with concern glistening in his eyes. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head, the tears still rolling down her cheeks, and gave him a watery, loving smile. "No," she said back, sniffling. "It's just…this. I can't live without you; you're literally everything I live for. I need you to keep me complete and alive and whole.

"There's no one else I'd want to be with than you, Chris Irvine. Thank you so much."


	38. Ch 37: Foolin'

**Chapter Thirty-Seven Disclaimer:**_This is a mature fan fiction, intended for mature readers. This story contains adult situations, some consensual and some not, and adult language, among other things. Some of this is not appropriate for younger readers. Also, I make no claims to any WWE Superstars and/or Divas, past or present. Honestly, if I owned them, I most certainly wouldn't be WRITING about them, ha! I only own a select number of characters in this story, created off the top of my head; the rest are all their own property. Thank you for opting not to sue._

--

After almost a week off from house shows, personal appearances, and the like, and getting to spend time with his wife, sister, and children, Chris awoke early Monday morning to the smell of bacon frying on the stove. He heard the eager rumbling of his stomach, and heard a woman's laughter behind him. He turned over in bed to see Krys curled up behind him, her eyes still closed and a smirk of amusement on her face.

"I told Kelly how to fry the bacon up exactly so that it wouldn't explode on her," she said, as her eyes opened. "The bugs should be up by now, and on their way out the door to school, which gives us plenty of time to…" She then snuggled up closer to him, and whispered devilishly into his ear. Chris couldn't help but raise one golden eyebrow in amusement at his wife, and she grinned innocently.

"I thought we did plenty of that this whole week or so we've been off, Krys?" he asked teasingly, rolling over so that their bodies were pressed together under the sheets. He felt the softness of one thigh wind itself around his waist, and he smirked at her.

"Darlin', you're stuck with me, you should be used to these things by now," she teased, adjusting herself so that she was now positioned on top of him, straddling him. Chris felt himself harden at the feel of her soft core pressing against him, and he growled low in his throat. With a laugh, she wriggled her hips, grinding against him until he couldn't take it anymore. With surprising speed, Chris rolled the two of them over so that he was now on top of her, ignoring her squeal of surprise. "So I take it you're not objecting to my offer?" she asked innocently, looking up into his now-dark blue eyes.

"Of course I'm not," he said with a grin, then… "What am I to you, Krys?"

Krys frowned up at him, confused. "What?"

"I know I'm your husband and all, but…what am I to you?" He got a sly smirk to his face and, getting his meaning, Krys grinned as well.

"Well shit, if you really wanna know…you're the king of my world!"

"You know I'm a sucker when you're stroking my ego," he said with another sly smirk, before lowering his face to hers to drown out her moan of pleasure.

--

Later that afternoon, Krys was finishing up packing her things, throwing random pairs of jeans into the suitcase when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. Pausing to grin, she reached her fingers back and dug them into the armpit of her mystery friend, laughing when she heard a squeal of surprise. The hands removed themselves from her eyes, and she turned around, coming face to face with Kelly.

"Hey sis, you feeling any better?" she asked, absently rubbing the spot under her arm where Krys tickled her. "I mean, there's no sickness or anything, is there?"

Krys grinned and tossed one more pair of jeans into the suitcase before turning back to face her sister-in-law. "If I didn't know any better, Kel, I'd think you wanted either me or your brother to stick around for a little while longer so you could run off with your precious Ville." She grinned wickedly, and Kelly shrugged her shoulders in response, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Well, it wasn't just to see Ville; you know, I was worried about you and your condition, too, you know," she said quietly, taking a seat on the bed and crossing her legs Indian-style. "Chris won't ever admit it to you, but I've heard him telling Adam and Jason about your pregnancy and all, and I can tell he's worried."

"Aw jeez, now he's gonna have Adam and Jay worrying about me too?" Suddenly irritated, Krys snatched up a camisole and tossed it into the suitcase, then flopped down next to Kelly, pouting. "I swear, with Chris, Benny, and now Adam and Jason running around, looking out for me while I'm on the road, and you at home, I'll never get a moment's peace to myself. Sometimes that brother of yours worries entirely too much."

"Of course he does," Kelly said consolingly, placing a hand on Krys' shoulder, "but that's his way of showing you that he cares. Trust me, if he's hovering _waaaaaaaay_ too much, it means that he's concerned and that he's elated. Seriously, Kryssie, my brother's over the moon about this baby, and he wants to make sure you're as comfortable as possible during this whole thing." She then got a serious look to her face. "Speaking of Vince, have you talked to him about you being pregnant?"

"Yeah, and he's already talked to Eric and the Creative team, and they're planning on working it into a storyline between Chris and Cena," she said. The idea of finally being involved in a storyline with her husband that involved something other than being eye candy was exciting to her, but she did not like the idea of announcing to the world that she and Chris were expecting a baby, and have it exploited, milked for all it was worth for rabid wrestling fans all over the world to drool over.

Kelly seemed to sense Krys' hesitation at going through with the storyline, and she patted her sister-in-law's shoulder encouragingly. "Hey, if Chris is willing to go through with it, and the others are willing to go through with it, then you have nothing to worry about, sis, I'm sure of it. Chris wouldn't put you—either of you—in danger for some stupid storyline."

Krys could tell that Kelly was completely serious about everything that she was telling her, and she decided to put her own doubts to rest for the moment, opting to go with the flow for once, instead of constantly worrying about things that could go wrong. She smiled over at Kelly, and said, "Don't sweat it, Kel, I'm not gonna stress too much about it. If anything goes wrong, god have mercy on whomever the unfortunate soul is that's responsible for anything happening to me." Both she and Kelly grinned at each other, knowing how bad Chris' temper could get if he was pushed too far. In the midst of their giggles, they were interrupted by the tapping on the doorjamb.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the girl-chat hour," Chris said jokingly, tapping at his watch, "but Krys, if we're gonna make that flight out by one, we'd better get a move on. You all packed up and ready to go?"

"Yep, it's just this bag. All my toiletries and that crap are inside the bag too." Slamming the case shut and zipping it up, Krys went to go pull it off the bed, but both Chris and Kelly stopped her. "Oh for God's sake, you guys, I can lift my own freakin' suitcase. I'm not that far along where I can't do _anything._"

"Humor me, gorgeous," Chris said, grunting as he lifted the case off of the bed and set it down on the floor. "Good lord, woman, what the hell did you pack in here?! We're only gonna be gone a few days; you didn't need to bring your entire wardrobe!"

"Well I wasn't sure about what was gonna fit me anymore, since I'm kinda expecting yet _another baby_," she said defensively, through gritted teeth, and Chris knew that he had struck a nerve. "I'm sorry if my concern over my impending weight growth is inhibiting your ability to lift heavy objects."

Knowing that he had been in the wrong, Chris ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Sorry, babe—" he started, but Krys cut him off.

"I'll be waiting in the car," she said stonily, giving Kelly a one-armed hug, then turning on her heel and marching from the room and storming down the stairs before Chris could get another word out.

Brother and sister merely looked at one another, before Kelly put her hands up, in mock surrender. "Thank God I'm not in _her_ situation right now."

--

_**WWE Monday Night RAW – Binghamton, New York**_

"Hey, Krys!" Krys looked up at the sound of her name being called and nearly groaned as she saw John Cena walking towards him. Not spotting Chris anywhere near her, as he had gone off to RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff's office to film a promo, and not wanting to be seen as a rude little bitch and walk off after he had already spotted her, Krys was stuck where she was, and had no choice but to greet Cena back.

"Hey, I tried to call you all weekend, but you didn't pick up your phone," he said to her once he stopped in front of her. Krys had to fight down the urge to tell him that her phone had been on; it just had been that she had no desire whatsoever to talk to him, because she knew what he was going to try to pull. When she couple that with the fact that she had spent the entire weekend with her children and being confined to bed by her husband (not that that was entirely a bad thing; most of the time she wasn't alone, and the bed had been put to extremely good use during those times where she had been forced to 'rest'), all in all, she hadn't bothered to take the time to talk to Cena.

"Yeah, uh, I was really busy with Chris, my sister-in-law, and my kids," she said matter-of-factly. "And if you wanted to talk to me for the same reasons you've been trying to talk to me, John, you may as well save your breath and your minutes. Off-camera, I'm not interested in you, and I don't want anything to do with you other than professionally."

"Krys, come on, give me a chance," he started, but she cut him off.

"What don't you get, Cena? I'M NOT INTERESTED. I don't want you, how hard is that to understand? I'm sure your being champion has inflated your ego a little bit, along with the fact that some girls can't seem to help falling all over you because of who you are, but I'm not one of them. I'm happily married, and I'm flattered, I really am, but…but you've got to stop this, John. Seriously, for your sake as well as mine." Feeling her head swim with nausea, she excused herself and ducked into the Divas' locker room, rushing to find the nearest empty stall to puke her guts out.

Once her stomach had been emptied of all the bile (and part of her lunch), she flushed the toilet and stumbled weakly from the stall to the nearest sink to rinse her mouth out. She splashed cool water on her face, enjoying the feel of the cool water against her hot flesh, then turned the spigot off and reached out for the paper towel dispenser to dry her face.

Leaving the bathroom area of the locker room, she moved into the locker room area of the room, and lay down on one of the benches, closing her eyes and willing the world to stop spinning. A few moments later, she opened her eyes in time to see Cena standing over her.

"Cena, what the hell are you—"

Before she could continue yelling at him, Cena had planted his lips over hers, kissing her hard. Due to the fact that she had been lying on the bench to get her head straight, she was trapped between Cena and the bench, and she was sure he had no intention of letting her go anywhere. She tried to raise her arms up to push him away, but he kept her arms pinned at her sides with ease, ignoring her whimpers and growls of anger, until she bit him hard on the lip. He let her go immediately, pushing himself away from her and licking at his lower lip, cursing under his breath. When he turned back around to face her, she slapped him hard across the face, with enough force to spin his head to the side.

"GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR TO GOD, CENA, I'LL TELL VINCE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, her cheeks a bright, angry red. Cena simply smirked at her, then eased out, one hand still holding his cheek where she had struck him. She didn't face him as he walked out, but as the door closed behind him, she sank back down onto the bench and buried her head in her hands, a nauseating feeling overtaking her that had nothing to do with her pregnancy.

"Krys?" A knock sounded at the door, and Krys was relieved to hear the sound of Benoit's voice. She stood to her feet wearily and walked over to the door and pulled it open. The Canadian's face was full of concern, and his eyes quickly scanned the room to see if anyone else was in the room with her, before moving back to Krys' weary one.

"There's nobody in here, Ben," she said quietly. Benoit's eyes narrowed.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't feel too well…" Benoit lifted his hand and pressed it to her forehead, then against her cheek, evaluating her temperature, before cursing under his breath.

"Krys, you don't look so great, what's the matter?"

"Cena was in here and…" She could see the look on Benoit's face, and she stopped dead. "I ran him off, Ben, don't worry. But it's just…the way he acts around me…it's literally making me sick…" She wrapped her arms around herself, and Benoit hugged her as well.

"Do you want me to go find Chris for you?"

"Could you, please? If you find him, just let him know I'm lying down in the locker room, please? I'm really not feeling too good right now…"

"No problem." Benoit set off down the hall and turned a corner, leaving Krys to close the door and go to lay back on the bench and close her eyes, just wondering why in the hell Cena kept coming back for more after she'd turned him down so many times…and why she couldn't keep herself from enjoying the attention.

--

After making sure that Krys was fine, and being reassured by both the on-hand WWE doctor and Krys herself that she was fine, Chris was on the warpath for John Cena. Benoit, Adam, Jason, and even Chavo Guerrero all tried to calm Chris down, but their words fell on deaf ears. All he'd heard when Benoit had sought him out had been that Krys was not feeling well after some kind of interaction with Cena, and he nearly went ballistic.

He stalked the hallways of the Broome County Veterans Memorial Arena, the site of that week's RAW, his blue eyes snapping a wintry Arctic fire as he glared around, looking for Cena, all four men trailing behind him in a futile attempt to calm him down. Finally, just as he was about to go barging up to Cena's locker room and beat the living hell out of him, he found him in Catering, getting a bottle of water, the WWE Championship spinner belt displayed arrogantly on his shoulder. He wore a look of amusement on his face as Jericho and his entourage came up to him, Jericho's eyes a cold, furious blue.

"Well well, Jericho, this is a surprise," Cena said pleasantly, turning around and facing the group of men. "I know we already went over our match earlier today, so that can't be why you came to see me, and with so many friends, too! What's up, man?"

"Cena, I've had enough of this pathetic fucking game you're pulling," Jericho growled through clenched teeth. He leaned close to Cena, and each man's eyes were boring into the others as they stared at one another. "I'm going to tell you one time, and one time only, and this is the last time: stay away from my wife. She doesn't want you; she's made that _painfully_ clear. For your own safety, leave her alone, or else."

John placed the bottle of water on the table, and readjusted the championship over his shoulder, pretending that Jericho's words weren't fazing him in the slightest. But when he finally turned back to face Jericho, he got right in his face, and both men's eyes were a frigid shade of blue. "Are you threatening me, Jericho?"

"It's not a threat, Cena, it's a promise. Leave my wife alone."

Cena gave Jericho an evil smirk. "And what if she doesn't want me to leave her alone? What if she's just playin' you, keeping up appearances to you, when in actuality, it's me she really dreams about at night? What if it's my name she really wants to scream out when you're—?"

Chavo, Benoit, Adam, and Jason all had to grasp Chris by every part of his body to keep him from leaping on Cena and beating the high holy hell out of him. Cena watched the scene with amusement, another nasty smirk curving his lips, then grabbed his bottle of water back up and turned his back on the four men struggling to hold Jericho back. "Love to continue this little chat, Jericho, but I've got prior obligations. You know, as the WWE Champion and the figurehead for this company, I've got more important things to worry about than an insecure husband. See you in the ring for our match later." He gave a mock two-fingered salute to the Canadians and Chavo, and walked off, arrogance pouring from every inch of his body.

Once he was out of sight, the four men let Jericho go reluctantly, and he glared at each one of them. "Why the hell did you stop me?!" he demanded.

"Do you really want to start a fight with Cena _now_ of all times, right before you're on your way out of the company, Chris?" Jason demanded.

"Did you hear him, Jay?" Chris snapped. "He's literally talking about fucking my wife! Did you think that I'm just going to sit here and take his shit?"

"Calm down, Chris," Adam said quietly. "Of course we heard him, and we all wanna kick his ass. Trust me on that. But if you're gonna do anything, Chris, do it out in the ring; you'll have a legitimate excuse for beating the hell out of him."

"Adam and Jason are right, Jericho," said Benoit. "Of course you want to get your hands on him, but think about the consequences. The bad far outweighs the good in this case. Just remember that you and Krys both know that she has no interest in Cena other than for storyline purposes. If anything, she feels the same way about him that she does about Orton. As long as you firmly believe in the fact that she's going to remain faithful to you, then everything he says is just bullshit."

He deliberated their words for a few moments, then nodded his head. "Yeah, you guys are right; I know Krys has no interest in him. I just don't know why it frustrates me so damn much now, of all times." He ran a hand through his hair, anger giving way to frustration.

Chavo clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It could just be the fact that you guys have been through so much together that you get set off at the slightest thing that looks like somebody's gonna go after her."

"Yeah, you might be right," Chris admitted. Benoit checked his watch, and motioned to the guys to get running.

"It's almost time for the show to start; we'd better get going," he said, while the others agreed and went their separate ways as the opening pyrotechnics display for RAW blasted, signaling the start of the show.

--

_**WWE RAW – Backstage Segment**_

Krys was making her way through the arena, a bottle of Wild Cherry Pepsi in her arms and a smile on her face. Her hair, black streaked with red, fanned out behind and around her as she moved, as she walked back to Chris Jericho's locker room. She walked past John Cena, who called out to her, making her turn around as he caught up to her.

"Hey," he said quickly, grinning at her.

Though she couldn't help but be repulsed by him being so close to her, she gritted her teeth, curving her mouth upward into a smile. "Hey yourself," she greeted back, then folded her arms across her chest in a casual manner as she glanced up at him. "What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know, I had a really great time last week with you after the show," he said to her in his smooth voice, and, though she tried not to be affected by it, started to smile again despite herself. "I was wondering if we could hang out again sometime this week."

"I'm not sure," she finally admitted, "Chris and I have plans to go out tonight after the show's over."

Cena shrugged. "That's fine; some other time, then." Just as she turned to continue on her way, Cena called back, "What if I told you I knew this great restaurant in the area, and we could catch dinner or something before my match tonight? Just you and me."

She gave him a small, shy smile. "I'll think about it."

Cena smiled at her again, then hoisted his WWE Championship over his shoulder, turned on his heel, and walked away, leaving Krys standing down the hall from Jericho's locker room. Finally, after about a moment or two of staring off after Cena's retreating form, she remembered where she was supposed to be headed off to, and continued on her way to Chris' locker room, where she walked in on him psyching himself up for his match later that night. She silently handed him his bottle of soda, and dropped down onto the sofa behind her.

"What's with you?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Cena asked to hang out with me again."

Chris frowned. "He asked you out last week, too. And we have plans tonight."

"Relax, dude, I told him I'd already had plans with you…but that I'd think about it," she said in a whisper, her cheeks heating up again. The action did not go unnoticed by Jericho, whose eyes narrowed and he slammed the bottle of Pepsi down on the table next to the sofa.

"My match is coming up soon, we'd better hurry up," he said coldly, yanking her to her feet and out of the locker room as the show went to a commercial break.

--

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a tag team match!" Justin Roberts announced into the microphone to the WWE fans. "Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the team of Tyson Tomko and Christian!" Christian came strutting out first, with his "problem solver" Tyson Tomko slowly walking behind him, the two of them making their way down the ramp as the crowd booed them wholeheartedly. They entered the ring and Christian bounced around on his toes, awaiting the arrival of his former tag team partner, Jericho, and his partner, the newcomer to Monday Night RAW, John Cena.

Finally, "BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!" shot out through the arena, and the fans all cheered as loudly as they could as the cameras zoomed to the TitanTron and the outline of Jericho. "And the opponents… Introducing first; born in Manhasset, New York, and being accompanied to the ring by Krys, Chris Jericho!"

Jericho made his way down the ramp, his blonde hair damp from slicking it with water. Krys stayed by Jericho's side the entire way, but Chris ignored her, keeping his eyes on Christian the entire time. He got into the ring and stared Christian down, still ignoring Krys, who had remained on the outside instead of making her way into the ring to join him. He stood in his corner, talking trash to Christian, as the familiar horns started to blare.

"My Time Is Now" then began playing, and the WWE fans got even more excited, as the WWE Champion himself made his way out to the ring, his championship held high in the air. The camera panned over to Krys, who wore a huge, beaming smile on her face as Cena entered the ring and appealed to the fans, almost as if she were enthralled with the champion already. Chris was too busy talking trash with Christian and Tomko, who by that point had gotten out of the ring in order to let Cena appeal to the crowd, and Cena soon joined Jericho in trash-talking Christian and his problem solver. Christian and Tomko climbed up onto the ring apron, Christian and Jericho entered the ring together, and with a ring of the bell, the match was on.

Chris took an early advantage over Christian, punching him and kicking him in the gut until the other Canadian was backed into a corner, and still dominating him. He knocked Christian to the mat, ignoring the referee's warnings to let him out of the corner, and instead continued with punches and kicks. He pulled Christian to his feet, then Irish Whipped him into the ropes, and when Christian came back, he followed through with an elbow to Christian's sternum, knocking him back down. He went to pull Christian to his feet again, but Christian fought out of Jericho's hold, and kicked him in the gut. He then ran Jericho into the ropes, but Jericho slid out under Christian's legs and jumped to his feet behind him, and connected with a Flash Back, dropping his old rival to the mat.

He then pounced on Christian, mounting him and pummeling him with punches. Christian kicked him off of him again, pulled Christian to his feet and tried for a Scoop Slam, but Christian jumped out of it before he could complete it, and when Jericho turned around, went for a move. Jericho blocked it and pulled Christian's feet out from under him, trying for the Walls of Jericho, almost locking it in. Before Chris could get the Walls locked in, Christian kicked him off and rushed over to tag in Tomko. Tomko tried to attack Chris right off the bat, but Chris ducked his attack and connected with a few chops, his hand slapping against Tomko's chest, prompting the crowd to yell out "Wooooooo!" He then waited for Tomko to get to his feet, then landed a dropkick on the larger man, He then turned to Cena, who had his hand outstretched, and reluctantly tagged him in.

Cena climbed into the ring to a huge pop from the crowd, and immediately went after Tomko, the two of them brawling in the corner. While Jericho watched from his spot in the corner, Cena threw Tomko into the ropes, and met him with a vicious back elbow to the chin when he came bounding back. After yelling a taunt to Christian, who had been standing on the ropes, trash-talking him right back, Cena turned back around, hooked Tomko's arm over his head and lifted him, giving him a vertical suplex, then went for a cover, but only succeeded in getting a two-count.

After he got back to his feet, Cena backed Tomko into the turnbuckle and Irish Whipped him diagonally across the ring to the opposite corner, then propelled himself across the ring, meeting him with another elbow to the face and jaw. He went to whip Tomko again, but Tomko reversed it, sending the champion into the ropes and running after him. Cena countered by lifting his feet up, kicking Tomko head-on in the face as he rushed towards him, then leaped onto the ropes and leaped off, clotheslining Tomko to the mat.

He then threw Tomko into the ropes, pummeling him again, before running to the ropes and clotheslining him over the top rope to the mat outside. It was then that Chris climbed back into the ring to head off Christian, who had entered the ring to try and ambush Cena. He kicked Christian in the gut, then he and Cena both lifted Christian above their heads and tossed him over the top rope onto Tomko. Krys quickly scrambled out of the way to safety as the two men tossed Christian onto his problem solver and the two tumbled to the mat, while Cena and Jericho took in the approval from the Binghamton audience as the show went to a commercial break.

Upon coming back from the commercial break, Cena was in trouble, being beaten down against the ropes by Christian. The Canadian waved his hand in his face, mocking Cena's "You Can't See Me" gimmick, then whipped him into the ropes. Just as Christian dipped his head to flip Cena over, Cena countered with a kick to the gut, then hit a flying shoulder tackle, taking him to the mat.

The two men quickly shot back up to their feet, and Christian was the first to attempt a punch, but Cena blocked it and retorted with one of his own. He tried again, and again Cena blocked it. Christian whipped him into the ropes and made to hit Cena with a shoulder block, but Cena went to hit him with a flying shoulder tackle, and the men collided in the center of the ring and dropped down together, and Cena leaped onto Christian, but only got a two count.

Christian dug his shoulder into Cena's gut, backing him up into the corner turnbuckle, where Chris slapped the WWE Champion's shoulder, tagging himself back into the match. He pulled Christian off of Cena, backed him into the ropes and chopped him across the chest before shooting him off against the ropes, and Christian reversed the Irish Whip, sending Chris across the ring. But Jericho came shooting back, and knocked Christian back down to the mat with a forearm and pounced on him again, driving his fists into every inch of his former tag partner that he could find. Christian beat him to his feet and met him with a kick to the gut, then rushed over to tag Tomko back in. Tomko came charging towards Jericho, who cut him off with a spinning heel kick, dropping him to the mat, then turned back towards Christian, grabbing him through the ropes and punching him around the head. Christian tried to fight him off, and the referee tried to pull Jericho off of Christian as well; when he finally succeeded, Jericho turned around and was met with a big boot courtesy of Tomko, knocking him down and sending him rolling to the outside.

While Chris was out the outside with Christian, holding his jaw, Cena entered the ring to get his hands on Tomko, but the referee was having none of it, pushing Cena back and separating the two men. With the referee distracted with Cena and Tomko trying to get at one another, Christian picked Jericho up and threw him chest-first into the padded guardrail.

Upon seeing one of his opponents hurting on the outside, Tyson Tomko climbed out of the ring and grabbed Jericho up, ramming him back first into the ring apron, then carelessly threw him back into the ring. Once back in the ring, Tomko yanked Jericho towards him, taking him off his feet with a monstrous clothesline, then mounted him and punched him repeatedly around the face, then followed up with a pinfall, but only getting a two count. Tomko tagged Christian in, and Captain Charisma entered the ring. Tomko gripped Jericho's hands behind his back, and Christian kicked him in his gut.

Christian then followed up with a shot to the face, dropping the King of the World to the mat, then stood on his throat, ignoring the referee's counts until he got to four, then broke the choke. As Jericho sat up, Christian jumped behind him and locked in a chinlock, prompting the crowd to start a "Y2J" chant, as Chris started to fight to his feet.

Jericho punched Christian once, twice, three times, trying to fight back, but with one shot, Christian knocked Jericho back down onto one knee, then went running for the ropes. He came back, and Jericho took his legs out from under him, the two of them brawling once more. He got off of Christian and the two of them got to their feet, but Christian had no sooner got to his feet when Jericho slapped a chop across his chest; he went for another but Christian reversed it and hooked his head underneath his arm and dropped him down, connecting with a reverse DDT. He then picked Jericho up and shoved him into his corner, then turned around and taunted Cena, while, behind the referee's back, Tomko took the opportunity to choke Jericho, much to Krys' and Cena's chagrin.

While Cena and Krys both argued with the referee to turn around and watch what their opponents were doing behind his back, Christian and Tomko were double teaming Jericho, wailing on him with punches and kicks until he was down in the corner. With Cena back in his corner, Christian turned around and tagged Tomko in, and the big man entered, pulling Jericho to his feet and into the middle of the ring. He kicked Jericho in the gut, then tried for a gutwrench powerbomb, but Jericho slid off of his back, and when Tomko turned around, Jericho landed a running enzuigiri, dropping Tomko to the mat, Jericho not far behind him.

"COME ON, CHRIS!" Cena yelled from his corner, his hand outstretched as Jericho slowly inched toward him. Krys slapped her hands on the mat, urging Jericho back to his own corner, and with one great leap, the men's hands slapped together, and Jericho rolled out of the ring, letting "The Champ" take over.

Cena climbed into the ring to the roar of delight from the RAW crowd, immediately launching himself past Tomko and towards Christian, elbowing him off of the ring apron, then turned his attention towards Tomko, taking him down with a clothesline after clothesline, and a flying shoulder tackle. He shot Tomko off the ropes, and flew after him, landing a flying arm drag that sent Tomko reeling. He turned just in time to spot Christian about to leap off the top rope, and took his chance the instant he jumped off the top rope. He drove his fist into his gut as he came down, the impact flipping Christian onto his back, then, once Christian got to his feet, Jericho came charging at him and took both himself and Christian over the top rope to the outside, leaving Cena in the ring alone with Tomko.

Tomko tried to land a punch on Cena, but Cena ducked it and lifted Tomko off his feet and spun his body around, connecting with a spinning powerbomb. He made his way to Tomko's head, threw out his right hand, and waved it in front of his face, and he and the crowd yelled simultaneously, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" Cena ran towards the ropes and back to Tomko, brushing the salt off his shoulder, then dropped a fist onto Tomko. The big man got to his feet again, and Cena was ready to spring. He hoisted him up onto his shoulders and off again, dropping Tomko onto his back and leaped onto the prone man's body for the pinfall. The referee counted the pinfall, and as his hand came down for the three count, the crowd roared again, and Cena jumped to his feet as the bell rang and "My Time is Now" began playing.

Krys climbed into the ring and Cena grabbed her up in a hug, celebrating his and Jericho's win. He put her down as Justin Roberts proclaimed him and Jericho the winners of the match. He held his arms up, one arm holding the WWE Championship and the other doing the Word Life hand sign, while Krys stepped back, applauding his victory, the huge beaming smile still on her face.

But in one instant, the smile was wiped off her face, and replaced with a look of shock. Jericho climbed into the ring and attacked Cena, driving his arm into his back and knocking him down to the mat. Jericho stood over Cena for a moment, then booted him in the head. The crowd started to boo Jericho this time, and Jericho ran into the ropes and back towards Cena's body, sliding down to the mat and dropkicking him under the bottom rope to the outside mat.

Krys yelled at Chris, demanding to know what the hell he was doing, but he ignored her, instead sliding out of the ring to where Cena lay on the outside. He pulled the protective padding off of the steel guardrail, then hauled Cena to his feet and slammed Cena's head on the guardrail. Krys stood in the middle of the ring, frozen, rooted to the spot, watching Chris take out his unknown anger on the WWE Champion, unable to comprehend why Chris was attacking him.

Jericho then grabbed Cena by the arm and sent him propelling into the steel stairs, where he smacked against the stairs with a sickening crash, but Jericho still was not going to relent. He pounced on the fallen Cena, grabbing his legs and turning him onto his back, locking in the Walls of Jericho, torqueing his back and taking in Cena's screams of agony.

It was then that Krys regained the feeling in her legs, and she launched herself out of the ring, joining the referees in yelling at Chris to let Cena go, to break the submission hold.

For Chris, this was pure elation. Though he remembered that he was doing this for storyline purposes, he couldn't help but let a little bit of his real-life frustration and anger at Cena for trying to lure his wife away from him take hold, to get out all of the aggression and irritation at the other man that he'd held. He saw Krys in front of him, playing her role to a T, begging him to let go of the champion, and he saw red. He took extreme savage pleasure in hearing Cena scream his head off, and he wasn't about to let go.

Finally, he let go of the hold and jumped at the referees, making them retreat, them made his way over to the championship. He stared at the championship longingly, almost obsessively, then back at the scene before him, and nearly lost his composure. There was Krys, knelt down on the mat beside Cena, cradling his head in her lap while he held his back and groaned in pain. He threw the championship back down onto the ring apron, then strode over and grabbed Krys by the arm and roughly pulling her away from Cena, ignoring her yelp of pain.

As the cameras went to commercial break, Krys cast one last concerned look over her shoulder at the hurting Cena, still clutching at his back, as Jericho dragged her up the entryway to the back.

--

When the show came back from the commercial break, Jericho had just cornered Eric Bischoff backstage. While Krys stood a few feet behind the two men, glaring at Chris while she nursed her jarred shoulder, Jericho grasped Bischoff's shoulders. "Did you see what I did out there, Eric? Does that warrant me a match?! Are you gonna change your mind, huh? Because I made it a personal issue, Eric; there's room for me—"

"You've convinced me," Bischoff said, speaking over Jericho demanding whether or not he had seen what he had done. "You definitely deserve an opportunity to compete for the WWE Championship."

"Hold on a second!" came Christian's angry yell from out of nowhere. All three heads whipped around to see Christian and Tomko come walking up angrily. "What are you talking about?! That's my title shot!"

"It's _my_ title shot now!" Jericho cut in angrily. The two of them started going back and forth, yelling at each other and the RAW General Manager about who was the rightful number one contender to the WWE Championship, arguing about whether or not Bischoff had changed his mind, until finally…

"Hold it!" Bischoff yelled, stepping between the two Canadians, and throwing his hands up in a T for time out. "I'm not taking _anything_ away from you." Both men fell silent at once, Christian only whining, "I'm on a roll, Eric!"

"As a matter of fact, what I'm going to do is add Chris Jericho to the match." Christian groaned, and Bischoff continued on, "That's right; at Vengeance, it's going to be Chris Jericho versus Christian versus John Cena for the WWE Championship in a Triple Threat Match!"

Both men nodded their head in understanding. "Are you happy?" he demanded to Christian, who nodded his head. "Are _you_ happy?" he demanded to Jericho, who nodded his head as well.

"Yeah, I'm happy with that, I can live with that—" All of a sudden, from out of nowhere, Cena launched himself into the fray, and him and Jericho started brawling on the floor. Krys, Bischoff, Christian, and Tomko all scurried out of the way of the two brawling men, who were completely oblivious to anything but each other. Fists flew everywhere, and WWE officials and referees all swooped down on the two men, breaking them apart. Still trying to kick at Jericho, Cena yelled out, "You wanna go to war?! I'll take you to war! Come on, you son of a bitch, you wanna make it personal, I'll make it personal!"

He broke away from the officials, and launched himself at Jericho once more, and the two continued their fight, and everyone scrambled to break them up again. "Wait till Vengeance!" Jericho bellowed as they were pulled apart once more. "You wait till Vengeance!"

"You wanna attack me from behind?!" Cena bellowed back as Jericho was pulled off down the hall, Krys finally entering the melee, albeit reluctantly, and helped them to pull Jericho away as well. "You wanna go to war?! I'll take you to war! I'LL TAKE YOU TO WAR!"


End file.
